¿Te diviertes comiéndome?
by paolamendoza
Summary: Imagina despertar un día y darte que cuenta que las cosas han cambiado, el mundo enloqueció y toda tu vida tendrá un rumbo diferente; los planes que hiciste para un futuro jamás podrán llevarse a cabo y tienes dos opciones: sobrevivir o... morir.
1. De rosa a rojo

**1**

* * *

Aquella mañana me levanté minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, estiré los brazos y solté un bostezo. Me quité el cubre ojos y lo dejé sobre el buro a un lado de la cama. Me deshice de las sábanas antes de que el sueño se apoderara de nuevo de mi cuerpo y no me dejara despegarme del esponjoso colchón. Tomé mi celular, eran las 7:15am, tenía buen tiempo para alistarme e ir a la clase de yoga. Me levanté y de inmediato me puse mis pantuflas de algodón rosa, pues bien sabía que si mis pies tenían contacto con el piso directamente en ese instante cogería un resfriado.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa y me pregunté qué estarían haciendo mis padres, quizás salieron temprano, pero hasta donde sabía no tenían un viaje planeado para hoy, no le di importancia al asunto. Me metí al baño y me miré al espejo.

-Que linda te ves hoy, Kari.- me dije a mí misma.

Tomé un peine que estaba sobre el lavabo y me cepillé el cabello que caía a media espalda. Mi abuela decía que lo había heredado de ella. Me lavé los dientes y un fuerte golpe retumbo por las paredes y ventanas seguido del crujir de un vidrio quebrándose. Aún con mi pijama puesta quise salir a ver qué había sucedido o a cuál sirviente despedirían hoy.

Agarré el teléfono inalámbrico y marqué a la extensión del comunicador de mamá, pero no contestó, lo mismo hice con papá y con Tai pero nada y una extraña preocupación apareció acelerando mi corazón.

La puerta del cuarto de mis padres estaba abierta y toqué antes de entrar, me asomé pero ellos no estaban ahí y la cama aún se encontraba deshecha, pensé que debían estar abajo resolviendo lo del misterioso vidrio roto.

-¿Mamá, papá?- grité recargándome sobre el barandal de la escalera para mirar hacia abajo. Pero nada. Aquello me pareció muy sospechoso e incluso sentí miedo.

¿Y si alguien estaba herido? ¿Y si se habían metido a robar? ¿Por qué nadie me decía qué estaba pasando?

Bajé escalón por escalón sosteniéndome fuerte del barandal.

-_Estás exagerando, Hikari_.- pensé para mis adentros.

Fui a la cocina, aparentemente todo se veía en orden, excepto por el refrigerador que estaba abierto.

-¿Hay alguien?- pregunté. Y lo que vi a continuación me dejó helada: Pierre, nuestro cocinero, se levantó del piso, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, le faltaba un brazo y sus ligamentos y sangre escurrían por su torso, su ropa estaba desgarrada, tenía severas cortadas en el rostro y brazos y la boca manchada de carne cruda. Aquello no sólo me aterró sino que me provocó mucho asco y tuve ganas de volver el estómago ahí mismo.

Mi, ahora no tan adorable cocinero, lanzó una especie de grito o bramido y de un salto se subió sobre la estufa dispuesto a… ¿atacarme? Apenas lo vi brincar frente a mí corrí hacia la sala y él me siguió.

-Pierre, soy yo, Kari.- dije al quedarme arrinconada en el mini bar de papá. Pero él pareció no entenderme y bramó de nuevo.

Las manos me temblaban incontrolablemente así como la quijada. Estaba paralizada por el miedo y lo único que pensaba era: no quiero morir aquí.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- chillé con desesperación, pero tontamente esto sólo hizo que Pierre se acercara, y entonces noté que su dentadura estaba manchada de sangre.

Voltee a todos lados buscando algo qué arrojarle y entonces vi una botella de tequila, una que mi padre nunca había querido abrir y cuidaba como si de un tesoro se tratase. No me lo pensé dos veces y la agarré del pico, apenas aquella _criatura_, porque no hallaba otra palabra para describirlo, se acercó para morderme la estrellé en su rostro tirándolo al suelo.

Se me empezó a agitar la respiración y rápido salí de aquél rincón. Me acerqué a la chimenea y, en la parte de arriba, dentro de una caja de cristal, se hallaba una espada que el abuelo le había regalado a mi padre hacía años atrás. Rompí el cristal y saqué el arma dispuesta a usarla en caso de ser necesario.

-Lo siento, Pierre.- murmuré con la voz entre cortada viendo el cadáver desangrándose en el piso.- Extrañaré las crepas con pollo y verdura que solías hacerme.- añadí melancólicamente.

Y, mirando hacia todos lados, decidí regresar a mi cuarto, apenas entré y me encerré con llave. Solté la espada a un lado mío y me tiré a llorar en el piso, ¿qué rayos había sido todo aquello? ¿En qué momento mi cocinero contrajo el mal de las vacas locas o fue inyectado por aliens para convertirse en eso?

Sollocé sobre mis rodillas mojando mi pantalón de franela rosa con conejitos blancos con las lágrimas, cuando un sonido me sobresaltó, y no venía precisamente de abajo.

Me tragué el nudo en la garganta, cogí la espada y me puse de pie. La puerta de mi baño rechinó y me acerqué un poco viendo entonces que había pisadas de sangre y mi alfombra rosa en forma de mariposa estaba manchada.

-¡Maldición!- exclamé.

-¿Kari?- escuché la voz de mi hermano.

-¡Tai! ¡Tai, estás bien!

-Tienes que huir de aquí, hermana.- dijo de pronto dejándome muda.- ¡Vete antes de que te haga daño!

-¿De qué estás hablando, tonto? ¡Sal ahora!

-¡No!- gritó y entonces lo escuché llorar.

Sin aguantarlo más me armé de valor y entré al baño y entonces lo vi, yaciendo en el piso, con una herida profunda en su hombro derecho, estaba mi hermano adorado. Me llevé una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror y él levantó su mirada. Sus ojos estaban muy cristalinos, le brotaba sangre de la nariz y la boca y se apretaba el abdomen pareciendo que estaba a punto de convulsionar.

-¡Tai!

-Kari, te dije que te fueras.- me apartó con una de sus manos y se inclinó soltando un gemido.

-¡No puedo dejarte así! ¡Tenemos que ir a un hospital cuanto antes!

-Ya es muy tarde para eso.- dijo.

-¿Qué…!

-Kari, yo lo vi. En cualquier momento me convertiré en una de esas criaturas y voy a dañarte.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Me mordieron!- gritó, impaciente.- Kari, escúchame bien, no hay tiempo que perder.- asentí asustada y me mordí el labio.- Mamá y papá también fueron mordidos, deben andar en cualquier parte de la casa buscando comida. No sé en qué rayos se convirtieron pero puedo asegurarte que ya no personas.- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar esto y se me escapó un sollozo.

-He visto a Pierre.- dije. Y mi hermano asintió con pena.

-Yo vi cuando fueron atacados y enseguida se volvieron en esas cosas.

-Debe haber una cura, Tai. Algún antídoto o medicina…

-No lo hay. Desde anoche la ciudad entera fue atacada por este virus, tienes que huir cuanto antes y no permitas que te toquen, te muerdan o te arañen, ¿entendiste?- pasé saliva y asentí sintiendo que la cabeza me temblaba.- Ahora vete.

-¿Y tú?- él negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada.- ¡No!- grité no pudiendo contener el llanto.- ¡No voy a dejarte morir aquí!- mi hermano lloró y entre el miedo y el dolor cayó al piso y gritó fuertemente.- ¡Tai! ¡Tai!- exclamé tocando su pecho y sacudiéndolo.

Y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a convulsionar arrojando mucha sangre por su boca hasta que se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Tai?- noté que ya no respiraba. Tomé su brazo y no tenía pulso.- ¡No!- bramé furiosa.- ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Tai, escúchame!

Pero era en vano. Él ya no respondía, él ya no… vivía. Fueron segundos en los que mi cerebro quiso procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo y automáticamente tomé la espada y salí de ahí.

Una vez en mi cuarto me sentí mareada, la presión se me bajó y temí desmayarme. Tomé el cesto de la basura y de inmediato vomité. No había desayunado, no tenía nada en el estómago, y me dolió mucho por el esfuerzo. Y entonces escuché un golpe ahogado y me voltee. Tai estaba de pie frente a la puerta del baño. Pero no era el mismo con el que había conversado minutos atrás. Su piel se había vuelto verdosa, su quijada estaba deforme y sus ojos blancos, como los de Pierre.

Bramó fuertemente y se echó hacia donde estaba y sin pensármelo dos veces cogí la espada y sentí cómo ésta atravesó por su torso.

Lloré sintiendo que estaba dañando a mi hermano, aunque sabía que ya no era él. Me sentí sucia, culpable, llena de remordimiento y terror. Apenas saqué el arma cubierta de sangre, Tai se balanceó hacia atrás pero no se cayó. Duró unos segundos mirando a la herida, como si pudiera sentir el dolor y luego volteó a verme y soltó otro bramido, más fuerte.

-¿Qué…?- me quedé con la boca abierta al saber que no le había hecho daño.

Nuevamente corrió hacia mí y de inmediato me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta. Estuve a punto de abrirla cuando escuché un golpe del otro lado y esos extraños bramidos.

-_Mis padres…_- pensé de inmediato.

Tai se subió a la cama y justo cuando se aventó hacia mí, levanté la espada y corté su cabeza que rebotó con la ventana y cayó al piso dejando un gran batidero de sangre, mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre mi colchón ortopédico.

Tardé segundos en recuperar el aliento y darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Solté la espada y me miré las manos. Un horrible sollozo se me escapó del pecho.

Acababa de matar a mi hermano.

* * *

**Nueva historia, un género que no había escrito y que confieso me está gustando mucho narrar porque se me vienen muchas ideas; no me lo he copiado de alguna película aunque muchos creerán y me dirán que sí jajaja...**

**El capítulo es de prueba y si veo que les agrada continuo con la historia :p**


	2. El comienzo del apocalipsis

**2**

* * *

Una vez que salí del shock en el que me hallaba reaccioné al sentir el golpeteo de la puerta en mi espalda.

-Mamá, papá, ¡respondan si están bien!- grité con miedo, pero sólo recibí sonidos incomprensibles.

Pasando saliva miré el cuerpo de mi hermano que aún se movía por los reflejos y fui a mi buró. No sabía exactamente qué debía agarrar o qué haría, pero tenía que salir de ahí.

Tomé una copia de las llaves del _Audi_ que papá me regaló para mi vigésimo cumpleaños y mi celular y los guardé en el bolso de mi pantalón. Ni siquiera pensé en darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa, preparar una maleta… nada. Todo lo que quería era poder ver a alguien civilizado que me explicara qué era todo aquello.

Desesperada busqué una manera de salir sin tener que enfrentar a lo que fuera que estaba en mi casa. Pensé en salir por el conducto del aire ventilado pero eso sólo me llevaría al sótano o a la lavandería y tendría que cruzar por la puerta de enfrente… no. Entonces se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Abrí la ventana del balcón y busqué, a un lado de éste, estaba oculta una escalera por la que podía bajar hasta el jardín, correr hacia mi coche y largarme de ahí. Tras darle una última mirada a mi habitación me despedí de ella y todos los recuerdos que se quedaban.

Bajé lentamente por la escalera intentando ser muy silenciosa, algunas ramitas crujían en mis pies y me mordía el labio al pensar que alguien pudiera escucharme.

Una vez que estuve abajo voltee a todos lados. El lugar se veía despejado. Me armé de valor y corrí a la parte de enfrente de la casa, y ahí estaban, mi coche, el de mi hermano y las dos camionetas que utilizaban mis padres.

Solté un suspiro al pensar que tal vez nunca volvería a subirme a una de ellas o dar un viaje con mi familia.

-_Concéntrate, Hikari. No es momento de sentimentalismos_.- dijo mi subconsciente.

Abrí mi coche tardándome una eternidad ya que las manos me temblaban terriblemente. Y a lo lejos vi a uno de los guardias de seguridad que corría hacia mí. Tenía una pierna quebrada, le faltaba la mitad del cráneo y un agujero en abdomen por el que le salían los intestinos.

Repugnante.

Rápido me subí y aseguré las puertas. Voltee a la parte de atrás para verificar que no hubiera algo extraño. Nada, estaba a _salvo_.

Cuando voltee, aquél hombre, criatura… lo que fuera, trepó sobre la parte de en frente y comenzó a golpear el vidrio estrellándolo un poco.

-¡Mierda!- grité furiosa y asustada.

Puse la llave en la marcha y arranqué a toda velocidad pero aquella cosa no se bajaba. Di un par de vueltas y entonces los demás guardias y servidumbre salieron a mi encuentro y no precisamente para ayudarme.

Impaciente se me ocurrió acelerar lo más que daba el coche y frené de inmediato frente a un árbol antes de estrellarme y aquél _muerto viviente_ salió disparado partiéndosele la cabeza en dos con el golpe.

Respiré por segundos y entonces vi por el espejo retrovisor que los demás venían corriendo. Pisé el pedal de reversa y salí de ahí, vislumbrando a lo lejos a dos personas que por muchos años fueron lo más importante para mí y ahora se habían convertido en mis devoradores: mis padres.

Derrumbé la reja de seguridad y salí, sintiéndome un poco más relajada al verme fuera de peligro. Apenas llegué al centro de la ciudad la imagen que apareció fue espantosa: carros chocados, gente muerta en las calles, gente comiéndose a otra gente. Personas corriendo por sus vidas. Vidrios rotos, tiendas asaltadas, un incendio en el hospital… ¡qué horror! ¿Y todo eso pasó mientas dormía?

Atropellé a unos cuantos que se me atravesaron en el camino pero sin prestarles atención.

Estaba muy concentrada pensando hacia dónde debía ir, ¿sería que ya no habría gente en el mundo? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Esta catástrofe habrá sido mundial? Me horroricé con la sola idea y encendí la radio, por suerte, algunas estaciones aún estaban funcionando.

-_Todo Odaiba ha colapsado, si hay alguien escuchando esto ahora debe saber que no hay más futuro en esta ciudad, debemos salir, huir cuanto antes_.- hablaba el conductor, desesperadamente.- _En la torre del vigía se halla el ejército y la marina, tienen algunos helicópteros dispuestos a sacarnos de este infierno_.

Eso era. Debía ir cuanto antes allá. Y entonces recordé a mi familia, mis amigos, mis compañeros, maestros… ¿qué habrá sido de ellos? ¡Joe! Mi mejor amigo, no podía abandonarlo.

Desesperada saqué mi celular y marqué rápidamente.

-Contesta, contesta…- pedía al cielo que estuviera con vida.

-¿Hola?- escuché su voz al otro lado y un gran suspiro de alivio se me escapó del pecho.

-¡Joe!- grité, perdiendo la voz.- ¡Joe, estás vivo!

-¡Kari!- exclamó él y luego lo escuché llorar.- ¡Oh, Kari! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te han mordido?

-No, escucha, acabo de oír en la radio que el ejército nos sacará de la ciudad, dime dónde estás e iré a buscarte de inmediato.

-No estoy muy seguro.- escuché interferencia.

-¿Joe?

-Mis padres se volvieron locos y mi hermana también, tuve que salir corriendo de casa, estoy en una bodega.

-¿Una bodega?

-Sí, no sé exactamente dónde, pero estoy aquí encerrado, afuera está repleto de _zombies_.

-¿Zombies?- pregunté alarmada al escuchar aquella palabra.

-Así los llamaron en las noticias.- me mordí el labio preocupada.

-Dime qué ves, hacia dónde corriste, dame una pista, Joe, ¡vamos!

-Está bien, está bien, espera…- dijo y escuché que hablaba pero no comprendía del todo aquellas murmuraciones.- La estación de trenes.

-¿Estás seguro, qué bodega es?

-¡No lo sé! No alcancé a ver el número, venían siguiéndome yo… sólo corrí…

-Está bien, amigo, está bien.- dije, para tranquilizarlo.- Iré hacia allá y te buscaré, lo prometo, quédate ahí, por favor.- supliqué.

-Aquí te espero… ah Kari.

-¿Si?

-Mi celular no tiene mucha batería, a lo mucho le durará un par de horas.

-No te preocupes, Joe, no me moveré de ahí hasta que te encuentre.

-Gracias, preciosa.- susurró como siempre solía llamarme y se me escapó una sonrisa y un par de lágrimas de felicidad al saber que mi mejor amigo seguía con vida.- Ten mucho cuidado.

Colgué el teléfono y lo volví a guardar en mi pantalón. Me di la vuelta y fui hacia la estación de trenes.

En el camino vi a algunas personas que me pedían ride pero la mayoría de ellas tenían mordidas en el cuerpo, me sentí mala al ignorarlas pero no quería arriesgarme a que se convirtieran en zombies dentro de mi auto.

Recordé las palabras de mi hermano y solté un suspiro. De verdad iba a extrañarlo mucho cuando dejara de preocuparme por sobrevivir.

Quién lo diría, hace dos noches mi preocupación era pasar el examen de Psicología y Desarrollo Profesional y ahora era no morir, no dejar que me mordieran y salir cuanto antes de Odaiba con rumbo a Dios sabe dónde.

Había dejado de respetar las señales de seguridad horas atrás. Iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que, en un cruce en que me tocaba alto, otro carro venía por mi izquierda y sólo sentí que golpeó la puerta del copiloto, mi coche giró, la bolsa de aire explotó y mi cabeza rebotó en ella. Se me complicó respirar y poco a poco, fui cerrando los ojos hasta caer en una densa negrura donde sólo podía distinguir gritos de horror.

* * *

**Wooo me sorprendió al ver la aceptación que tuvo ésta historia, neta, muchas gracias por sus reviews (que provocaron 3 capítulos más que están recién hechecitos :p)**


	3. El simio descerebrado

**3**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que aún me hallaba en mi auto. Poco a poco fui moviendo la cabeza que me dolía terriblemente. Me puse una mano en la frente y vi que estaba sangrando.

-Demonios.- murmuré.- voltee a los asientos, cubiertos de vidrios rotos, y noté que mi celular estaba en el piso. Al agacharme para recogerlo giré mi cabeza a la derecha y vi a un zombie corriendo hacia mí.- ¡Mierda!

Intenté salir de ahí, uno de mis pies se había atorado entre dos pedales y eso, aunado al miedo y desesperación que tenía, no me permitía liberarme.

Temí lo peor cuando la criatura se aventó sobre la ventana del copiloto, quedando atorada y estirando sus manos para alcanzarme.

Me horroricé al verla. Aparentemente había sido una joven, de no más de veinte años, sus ojos estaban blancos cristalinos, su mandíbula cubierta de sangre, no tenía la nariz y le faltaba una oreja. Por la complexión de su cuerpo pensé que debió haber padecido algún trastorno alimenticio.

-¡Agáchate!- escuché que gritaron y sólo obedecí. En cuestión de segundos una bala atravesó sobre mi cabeza disparada directamente en la frente de la criatura.

Con el corazón en la garganta, me voltee y vi a un hombre, no pasaba de los veinticinco, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel muy blanca. Era muy alto y de cuerpo esbelto bien formado. Bajó el arma que tenía en la mano y la guardó en su pantalón para acercarse a mí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Yo asentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.- ¿Estás mordida?

-No.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hikari Yagami.- respondí enseguida y él soltó un suspiro.

-Takeru Takaishi.- dijo.- Esa herida se ve grave, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-No lo sé.- respondí casi de inmediato.- Iba hacia la estación de trenes y esto…- añadí mirando alrededor de mi coche y la otra camioneta destrozadas.- Pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta.

-Déjame ayudarte.- murmuró él mirando mi pie atorado. Abrió la puerta del coche, se inclinó y sin tanto cuidado, o mejor dicho, bruscamente, lo sacó raspándolo con el pedal.

-¡Auch!- exclamé.

-¿Por qué ibas a la estación de trenes? ¿Acaso no sabes que la única escapatoria del infierno está en la torre del vigía?

Lo miré mientras hablaba, con tono presuntuoso, haciendo muy obvia la situación dejándome en ridículo, como si estuviera cometiendo una estupidez.

-_Pero qué grosero_.- pensé. Mi subconsciente tenía muchas ganas de gritarle acerca de tener modales y tratar con más respeto a una mujer pero tuve que callarlo haciéndole ver que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para una lección como esa. Joe me necesitaba cuanto antes.- ¿Take… Takeru, verdad?- pregunté su nombre, como si no lo hubiese escuchado bien.

-¿Si?

-Iba hacia allá porque mi mejor amigo se encuentra atrapado en una bodega. Le prometí ir a sacarlo…- inevitablemente él soltó una carcajada.- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?- pregunté molesta y, ya un poco más estable, salí del coche.

-No pensarás que sigue con vida, ¿o si? A esta hora ya debe ser uno de esos.- espetó con cierta burla y descargando el coraje le di una bofetada.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, idiota!- alarmé, furiosa.- ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales? ¿Eres un simio descerebrado que no fue a la escuela?

Me agarró de la muñeca con fuerza lastimándome y me atrajo hacia él.

-En primer lugar, no vuelvas a ponerle la mano encima a quien te salvó el trasero, niñita tonta, y en segundo lugar, no me llames idiota.

Lo miré con rabia durante un momento hasta que el dolor me aterrizó de vuelta a la tierra.

-¡Suéltame!- le ordené.

-Tienes que decir la palabra mágica.

-¡Suéltame ahora!- él sonrió.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales, Yagami?- bufé exasperada y me mojé los labios. ¡Pero qué tipo tan detestable!

-Suéltame, por favor.- dije y enseguida se deshizo de mí. Me dio la espalda y caminó.- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunté, al verlo alejarse, mientras masajeaba mi muñeca marcada por sus enormes dedos.

-A salir de esta escoria.- respondió, sin voltear a verme.

Me giré a todos lados pero la carretera parecía desierta. Solté un gruñido y me subí de nuevo al coche intentando encenderlo pero la marcha no arrancó.

-¡Maldita sea!- ¿y ahora cómo iría a ver a Joe?

Saqué mi celular, por suerte aún tenía dos rayitas de batería y le marqué a mi amigo.

-¿Kari?

-¡Joe, sigues con vida!- exclamé con emoción al escuchar su voz y él rió al otro lado de la línea.

-Así es, boba, pero me has dejado plantado.- me mordí el labio sintiéndome apenada.

-Lo siento, tuve un accidente, yo…

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Un accidente? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, por suerte alguien me rescató.- pronuncié éstas últimas palabras, una por una en voz alta, pero aquél hombre rubio ya iba muy lejos como para escucharme.- Mi carro está destrozado, Joe. Pero te prometo que buscaré uno para ir a sacarte de allí.

-Apúrate Kari, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar este lugar.

Tras despedirme de él y guardar mi celular, analicé las opciones. Podía quedarme a llorar esperando a que alguien viniera a ayudarme, caminar, soportando el dolor de cabeza y cuerpo, hasta hallar alguna farmacia, o lugar civilizado, eso sin ser comida por zombies, o bien, la última y menos deseosa… seguir a Takeru.

Mi subconsciente me gritó que lo hiciera sin pensarlo mientras la parte racional y mi orgullo debatían en que debía ir por mi propia cuenta.

Pero tenía que admitir que, si otra cosa así me atacaba, no tenía un arma para aniquilarla y entonces sí, ni Joe ni yo podríamos escapar.

-Mierda.- maldije al no ver otra forma de salir de ahí.

Miré mi auto una última vez y, casi arrastrando mi pie izquierdo, me fui tras el joven apuesto de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Oh lo siento, ¿dije apuesto?

* * *

**No sé si tengan idea de lo que un review representa para un escritor/a, de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, no creí que fuera a gustarles tanto la historia :O y bueno, si recibo arriba de 6 comentarios para antes del lunes publico otro capítulo éste fin, si no se quedarán con la duda muajajaja :p en serio, en serio muchas gracias por lo que me dicen, aunque no lo crean sus palabras me hacen sonreír y me animan a seguir dándole rienda suelta a mi imaginación :D que pasen buen fin de semana, diviértanse!**


	4. Materialista sin sentimientos

**4**

* * *

Intenté correr tras el simio sin modales pero eso sólo lastimó más mi tobillo. A mitad de camino me incliné recargándome sobre mis rodillas para agarrar aire.

-¡Takaishi!- grité con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo que lastimaba mi garganta.- ¡Takaishi!- él volteó.

Apenas me miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro moví las manos pidiéndole que se acercara. Se quedó ahí de pie un momento cruzado de brazos como esperando a que yo me moviera y al ver que no lo hice se acercó.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó groseramente. Pasé saliva y me levanté para verlo de frente.

-Voy contigo.- dije y él se rió. Me quedé seria, si quería sobrevivir aquella catástrofe debía aguantar cualquier cosa, incluyéndolo a él. Me mordí el labio reprimiendo la risa pues mi imaginación me planteaba una historia en donde era más sencillo sentarse a tomar el té con un zombie que con él.

-¿Conmigo? Olvídalo, no me gusta cuidar bebés.

Mi hermano alguna vez me dijo que un hombre no se resiste a una mirada bonita, palabras amables y un poco de coqueteo. Aunque no me apetecía hacer alguna de esas cosas con éste bastardo de alguna manera debía convencerlo. Entonces mi orgullo me gritó:

-_No te rebajes, Kari. Ve por tu cuenta, no te pasará nada._

Me mordí el labio preguntándome si debía hacerle caso.

-Por favor.- le pedí, viéndolo a los ojos, tenía que admitir que me gustaba mucho su color. Pero después mi mirada se desvió a sus labios y me hallé a mí misma preguntándome a qué sabrían.- _Hikari, concéntrate_.- me gritó mi parte racional.

-Pensé que irías a la estación de trenes.- dijo.

-Sí, allá voy.

-Si sabes que eso está del otro lado de la torre, ¿verdad?- asentí.

-Escucha, no tienes que acompañarme hasta allá, sólo quiero ir contigo hasta que encuentre un auto en el cuál moverme y me iré por mi cuenta.

-¿Y por qué quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó sonriendo al acercarse a mí. Este tipo tenía algo que me exasperaba y entretenía al mismo tiempo. Usualmente yo no era el tipo de chica que ruega por algo, más bien, siempre he sido independiente y hago las cosas por mi cuenta, pero con él…

_-Es la situación. Lo necesitas para no ser comida por zombies, nada más_.- me dije a mí misma y sentí como si mi ser entero se burlara por haber dicho una mentira tan grande como que el cielo es color verde.- Tú tienes las armas en caso de que otra cosa de esas quiera atacar.

-Escucha, estas son las reglas: No voy a sacrificar mi pellejo por el tuyo. Si te muerden no me voy a tentar el corazón en dispararte directo en la cabeza.- dijo esto empujándome de la frente con su dedo índice.- Antes de que regreses convertida en una criatura repugnante… aunque…- rió al verme y fruncí el ceño sin comprender qué diablos le causaba tanta gracia de mí.- Yo creo que más repugnante que ahorita no podrás verte.- soltó estallando a carcajadas.

Me miré: mi pijama estaba cubierta de sangre y tierra, mis pantuflas manchadas y una se me había roto y se asomaba mi dedo gordo. Mis brazos y cuello sucios… tenía razón, estaba repugnantemente asquerosa y me llevé una mano al cabello preocupándome por primera vez desde que lo cepillé en mi cuarto de cómo se veía.

Golpee su brazo derecho aunque creo que eso le causó más dolor a mis nudillos que a él.

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir contigo?- soltó un suspiro resignado y asintió.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, muy de prisa, debo añadir. Intenté seguirle el paso pero yo prácticamente iba trotando para poder hacerlo. Fuertes punzadas me estaban queriendo asesinar de dolor en mi pie izquierdo.

-Espera.- le grité. Él se volteó a verme.- No puedo ir tan rápido, ¿podrías caminar más lento?

-A velocidad de tortuga no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.- dijo, provocando que me enfadara.- Si no vas a mi ritmo mejor ve por tu cuenta.

-¡No puedo! Mi pie me está matando.- dije, levantándome un poco el pantalón y, efectivamente, estaba muy hinchado.

-¿Dime qué hice para merecer un castigo así? Una niñita tonta con tobillos frágiles, ¿tanto me odias?- preguntó mirando al cielo. Éste tipo era un dramático.

Se acercó a mí y sin poner mucho esfuerzo me tomó por las piernas y me cargó. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello al no sentir el piso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Salvando tu pie de ser amputado.- dijo, y tras esto último, comenzó a caminar, al mismo ritmo que llevaba antes.

Me quedé en silencio un momento para procesar aquello y dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente. El sol había calentado ya lo suficiente y pensé que debían pasar de las 3:00pm. Mi cuerpo fue relajándose poco a poco.

Recordé a mi madre, la noche anterior a que el apocalipsis nos cayera encima, en la cena. Había platicado con ella y con papá de mis planes para viajar a Europa en Navidad. Cuando después me pidieron que tocara una pieza en el piano. _The river flows on you_. Era su favorita y siempre la hacía sonreír.

Se me escapó un suspiro cargado de melancolía al pensar que nunca, en el poco o mucho tiempo que me quedara de vida, volvería a verlos, a sentarme a charlar con ellos, a disfrutar de un viaje en carretera como tanto nos gustaba.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el simio descerebrado.

-Sí.- respondí solamente. No sentía deseos de hablar de mi familia o lo sucedido. Al menos no con alguien que sabía no lo entendería.

-Lamento lo de tu auto.- dijo apenado.- Debió haberte costado una fortuna.

¡Era increíble! Se lamentaba por mi coche pero no por haberme dicho esas horribles cosas de Joe, por haber estrujado mi pie y haberme llamado niñita tonta. No sólo descerebrado y sin modales, este tipo era un materialista de lo peor. Pero lo cierto era que no quería discutir por aquello.

-Me lo regaló mi padre el año antepasado.

Él no dijo nada más. El espantoso dolor de cabeza había vuelto a aparecer y mi estómago se quejó. No había comido en todo el día y me fui sintiendo débil. Recargué mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Takeru y me acomodé en él. Aunque no pude verlo sabía que había sonreído. El olor mezclado en su ropa de tabaco, perfume y sudor me agradaba, por extraño que eso pareciera. Mis ojos se fueron cerrando y poco a poco me escapé de aquella realidad, sintiendo como si me besaran la cabeza, probablemente habría sido sólo mi imaginación.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda... :) gracias por sus comentarios! :D**

**Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capi :p**

"Me pregunté si lo que había dicho antes de cobrarme el favor era cierto y si en verdad quería que le pagara con mi cuerpo.

-_Claro que quiere, Hikari. Es hombre_.- habló una voz en mi interior.- _Y tú también quieres…_- añadió y me atraganté con la comida."**  
**


	5. No me mires

**5**

* * *

Desperté y me encontraba acostada en una cama de hospital. Mi pie estaba vendado y mi frente también. Alrededor del cuarto había algunos aparatos fuera de su lugar. La puerta estaba cerrada y las persianas de la ventana también.

Hallé mi celular al lado de la almohada y miré la hora: las 4:45pm. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo habría caminado Takeru conmigo y si él me había puesto el vendaje. Sonreí al pensar que quizás no era tan mala persona como aparentaba. Noté que me quedaba una raya de batería y no debía desperdiciarla. Marqué al celular de Joe pero la llamada entraba a buzón.

-Mierda.- exclamé. Debía habérsele terminado la pila.

Al levantarme hallé las pantuflas a un lado de la cama y me las puse. Me metí al baño que había dentro del cuarto y me miré en el espejo. Tenía algunas cortaditas en las mejillas, efectivamente, alguien me había limpiado la herida de la frente y tenía un parche de vendas pegado con gasas, mi ropa estaba totalmente sucia. Vi la regadera y se me antojó a montones meterme a bañar.

Sin siquiera pensarlo abrí una de las llaves y el agua tibia empezó a caer. ¡Se sentía como la gloria! Me despojé de mi ropa, no previniéndome de buscar una toalla o algo más para cuando saliera y me metí dejando que la suciedad resbalara junto con el agua por mi cuerpo.

Escuché un golpe pero no le hice mucho caso. Por suerte había una barra de jabón casi nueva y un shampoo que olía a mandarina. Jamás había disfrutado tanto de un baño y cuando me lavé el cabello noté que la venda de mi frente se estaba despegando.

-Diablos.- murmuré.

Me la arranqué aventándola por ahí y, con cuidado, masajee mi cabello. Se sentía delicioso. Tararee un par de canciones y me olvidé por completo de Joe, mis padres, mi auto, Takeru o el hecho de que los zombies existían.

Finalmente y sin muchas ganas, cerré la regadera y salí. Me sequé un poco con mi ropa sucia. Abrí las puertitas de abajo del lavabo pero no había nada. Me mordí el labio, e insegura, salí así a buscar una toalla.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al simio sentado en el sofá, bebiendo una gaseosa que escupió al verme.

Pegué un grito y con las manos me cubrí los senos y la entrepierna sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

-¡No me mires!- le ordené y él se tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Pensaba cobrarte el favor de traerte hasta acá, nena, pero no crei que tuvieras tanta iniciativa propia.- dijo, sonriendo.- ¿Debo quitarme ya la ropa?

-¡Cállate, idiota!- le grité entre molesta y apenada.

Volví a meterme al baño dejándolo ahí. No quería ponerme de vuelta mi ropa sucia, sentía que era una abominación a mi cuerpo limpio.

-Eh… Takeru.- le hablé.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podrías buscarme una toalla, por favor?- pedí, Dios, jamás me había sentido tan humillada.

Escuché que se levantó del sillón y abrió las puertas de un closet que se hallaba dentro del cuarto. Una de éstas rechinó cuando la cerró de vuelta.

-Toma.- dijo, extendiéndome la toalla por la puerta, la tomé y me encerré en el baño.

Me sequé el cabello, brazos, espalda, piernas, todo y luego me la enredé en el cuerpo para poder salir y buscar, al menos, alguna ropa de enfermera para vestirme.

Mordiéndome el labio salí apenada y miré a Takeru quien tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro y no dejaba de sonreír.

-Esto nunca pasó, ¿de acuerdo?- dije, quedándome de pie frente a él, quien sonrió más.

-Para mí sí.- susurró.- Toma, te traje comida.- me extendió una bolsa y la tomé enseguida. Sin pensarlo siquiera me senté a su lado en el sillón.

Había traído golosinas, frituras, pan de dulce y una ensalada de pollo, que devoré enseguida.

-Ten.- me dio una gaseosa de limón en lata y desesperada la abrí y bebí.- Wow, tú sí que sabes comer.- dijo y sonreí.

-No había probado bocado desde anoche en la cena.- dije.- ¿Fuiste tú quien me limpió la herida de la frente?- él se quedó mirándome unos momentos y luego asintió.- Gracias.

Takeru no hizo mas que verme comer, parecía disfrutar la escena y eso empezó a asustarme. Me pregunté si lo que había dicho antes de cobrarme el favor era cierto y si en verdad quería que le pagara con mi cuerpo.

-_Claro que quiere, Hikari. Es hombre_.- habló una voz en mi interior.- _Y tú también quieres…_- añadió y me atraganté con la comida.

-Despacio.- dijo él. Le di un trago al refresco y saboreando una dona de azúcar, decidí que era momento de hablar.

-¿Cómo llegamos al hospital?- pregunté.

-Tú babeando sobre mi pecho mientras yo lidiaba con tres zombies.

-¿Hay muchos en el hospital?

-El sótano y primer piso están repletos de ellos.

-¿En qué piso estamos?

-Quinto. Al menos aquí sólo he tenido que matar a uno. Por suerte la cafetería también se encuentra en esta zona.- añadió.- Y, por si te lo preguntabas, entramos por las escaleras de emergencia.

Asentí simplemente pensando en todo aquello y, que definitivamente, este hombre tenía algo de corazón para arriesgar su vida y no dejarme morir en medio de la nada.

-Iré a buscar algo de ropa para ti.

-Sí.- respondí ruborizándome al darme cuenta que, debajo de esa toalla húmeda, estaba desnuda.- Gracias.

Takeru salió del cuarto y yo terminé de comer. Abrí el closet y hallé una crema corporal con olor a mango, un cepillo y una caja de curitas. Me unté la crema en los brazos y piernas y desenredé mi cabello.

Pensé que no me veía tan mal después de todo. Al menos ya olía rico. Un fuerte golpe me sobresaltó asustándome y después hubo silencio.

-¿Takaishi? ¿Eres tú?- pero no hubo respuesta.

Abrí la puerta y enseguida un enfermero zombie volteó y entró al cuarto.

-¡Auxilio!- grité horrorizada corriendo al baño. Intenté cerrar la puerta pero aquella cosa metió una de sus manos y no me dejaba atorarla. Para entonces se me había caído la toalla del cuerpo sin que me diera cuenta.- ¡Takeru!- grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Hasta que escuché un disparo y la mano de la criatura resbaló al suelo.

El corazón aún me latía con mucha fuerza y temerosa abrí la puerta y vi el cuerpo desangrándose en el piso. Al ver al rubio que, por segunda, o tercera vez me había salvado me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecerse.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…- repetía. Él se inclinó y me abrazó por la cintura, al sentir el roce de nuestras pieles me percaté de que no llevaba ropa. Apenada me separé de él y bajé la mirada.

-Toma.- dijo, dándome un pantalón y blusa color rosa de las que llevan las enfermeras y ropa interior limpia.- Vístete, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí. Asentí y volví a entrar al baño mientras él sacaba al zombie del cuarto.

Me puse unos tenis blancos que me había llevado aunque me quedaban un poco grandes.

Regresé y él estaba de pie junto a la cama esperándome. Había movido el sillón para cerrar mejor la puerta.

Pasé saliva al verlo, no olvidando que él… bueno, ya me conocía de todo a todo.

-¿Nos iremos ya?- pregunté. Él asintió.- Pero está por oscurecer, Takeru. Será peligroso.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche?- me mordí el labio al escucharlo alterado, me sentía intimidada. No puedo quedarme aquí contigo encerrado, Hikari.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque voy a querer hacerte el amor toda la noche y tú, obviamente, no quieres eso.

Me quedé helada al escucharlo. Estaba hablando en serio, sus pensamientos dichos en voz alta.

-_¡Pero qué cínico!_- pensé, mientras algo en mi interior se alarmaba, no sé si de gusto o de temor. Jamás había conocido a alguien como Takeru.- Puedes dormir en otro cuarto.- dije, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y dejarte aquí sola para que, mientras duermes como piedra, otro de esos venga y te coma? No gracias.- murmuró y me di cuenta de que en verdad se preocupaba por mí.

-Por favor, quedémonos al menos por ésta noche.- él soltó un fuerte suspiró y asintió.

-Pero te advierto que tendrás que tener más cuidado de mí que de los zombies.- me reí con su comentario y él también. Sentí como el ambiente fue relajándose. Me quité los zapatos y me senté en la cama.

-Gracias por la ropa.

-Ni lo menciones, me arrepiento de haberla traído, te ves mucho mejor sin ella. El rosa no te queda.- nuevamente, estaba siendo muy sincero. Le arrojé una almohada y ambos nos reímos.- Me daré un baño.- dijo y yo asentí.

Minutos más tarde lo escuché cantando en la regadera. Me acosté en la cama y solté un suspiro.

-Aguanta un poco más, Joe.- dije, deseando que él pudiera escuchar mis palabras.

Cerré los ojos pero mi mente no me dejaba descansar. Enseguida salió Takeru del baño vistiendo únicamente un bóxer negro. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron al verlo, semi desnudo, escurriendo… tan sexy.

* * *

**Para quienes no les gustan los lunes como a mí, espero que esto les alegre el día un poco :p**


	6. El niño y el doctor

**6**

* * *

Aquella noche apenas y pude pegar los ojos. Los ronquidos del simio no me dejaban conciliar el sueño. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de arrojarle algo para que se callara pero, considerando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, me pareció que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar.

Había regresado el sillón a su lugar de origen, en donde yacía, con una mano colgando en el piso, vistiendo sólo su ropa interior.

A las 5:40 de la manana me levanté de la cama. Era más que obvio que no iba a poder dormir. Me puse los tenis y, abriendo despacio la puerta, salí del cuarto, percatándome antes de que no hubiera zombies alrededor.

Mi celular se había apagado hace mucho así que fui, cuarto por cuarto, buscando algún cargador que le quedara. Me dio tristeza al entrar al área de pediatría y ver las cunas por sin ningún lado y mucha sangre en las paredes y piso.

-Qué horror.- murmuré, pensando en la cantidad de bebés que, quizás con unos días de haber visto la luz, habían tenido que abandonar esta vida, y quizás no de la mejor manera.

Llegué a una de las oficinas de recepción y encendí una computadora, que por suerte aún funcionaba. Busqué en los cajones de los archiveros pero no hallé nada interesante, excepto un montoncito de cartas que un doctor le había escrito a una enfermera jurándole que era el amor de su vida pero no podía dejar a su esposa e hijas por ella.

-_Cuánto amor_.- pensé con ironía.

Hacía años que me había cerrado al mundo del amor. Tras esperar casi 23 primaveras para que el universo me mandara a alguien especial, me harté y empecé a creer que ese mundo no era para mí, las citas, el romance y enamoramiento no estaban escritos en mi libro de vida. Al principio me había costado mucho aceptarlo porque la sola idea de estar sola me aterraba, pero poco a poco me fui sintiendo cómoda con esa vida en la que no debía rendirle cuentas a alguien de lo que hacía o preocuparme por si le llamé o no para dar las buenas noches, etc.

Por supuesto que me habían gustado varios muchachos, pero ninguno de ellos mostró el más mínimo interés en mí, excepto uno, para que lo ayudara con unas tareas del colegio.

Mis padres me obligaban a ir a campamentos de verano, eventos de beneficiencia, bailes de caridad y reuniones sociales con la intención de que conociera más gente, a un buen muchacho de nuestra clase social con el que pudiera, en algún futuro, casarme y formar una familia. Pero todo aquello era en vano y terminaba frustrada al no ver resultados, hasta que a los 18 me revelé dejando de asistir a esas cosas y sumergiéndome en un pequeño mundo, donde el único sueño por el que trabajaba era poder ser una escritora reconocida internacionalmente y, además, tener una galería de arte.

Enseguida abrí el explorador de internet y busqué información sobre qué había causado aquella catástrofe, pero no hallé mucha. Sólo decía que el gobierno colaboró con la ciencia en la búsqueda de una vacuna contra el cáncer que le aplicaron a una rata pero desgraciadamente se les escapó a los dos días; ésta había presentado un comportamiento agresivo, y fue hallada después de haber mordido a uno de los investigadores quien contrajo aquella _enfermedad_.

Lo poco que se sabía era que mataba el cerebro dejando sólo las funciones básicas, especialmente el apetito feroz que nunca era satisfecho, pero la carne y órganos iban descomponiéndose poco a poco.

Gran parte del continente asiático y europeo se habían visto afectados por ésta extraña enfermedad y tres casos fueron reportados en américa.

Siendo así no tenía idea de a dónde podrían estar llevando a la gente los soldados.

Escuché un golpe y de inmediato me levanté volteando a todos lados. Quizás había sido mi imaginación. No quise confiarme y mejor apagué la computadora, después de todo iban a dar las 7 de la mañana y ya era hora de despertar a Takeru.

Salí de ahí casi a puntitas para no hacer mucho ruido, cuando iba a entrar al cuarto noté que alguien pasó corriendo por el pasillo que estaba a mi izquierda. Era un niño.

-¡Hey!- exclamé, maldiciéndome luego por hacer ruido.

Los pasos dejaron de escucharse y me acerqué.

-_No es buena idea, Kari. Vuelve ahora_.- exclamó mi subconsciente pero no le hice caso.

De pronto el _niño_ salió de detrás de la pared haciendo que pegara un grito de horror al verlo y se me echó encima con tanta fuerza que ambos caímos al piso.

No aparentaba tener más de siete años, uno de sus costados estaba abierto y podía ver sus costillas y entre sus dientes tenía pedazos de carne y sangre.

Lo sostuve de los hombros para apartarlo de mi rostro que estaba ansioso por devorar. Demonios, estas criaturas sí tenían fuerza.

Levanté los pies y le di una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo lanzó lejos de mí. Rápidamente me levanté y corrí y él hizo lo mismo siguiéndome, cuando giré en un pasillo a la derecha me topé con otro, éste llevaba una bata de doctor.

-¡Mierda!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Me di la vuelta y regresé por donde venía, el niño saltó para tumbarme de nuevo y me tiré al piso, él cayó detrás de mí.

Corrí a toda velocidad y toqué la puerta del cuarto pero Takeru no abría. Al ver que los dos zombies venían me fui por el pasillo donde hallé a la primer criatura pero era sin salida.

-¡No! ¡Takeru!- exclamé a todo pulmón. Escuché que aquellas cosas se detuvieron y, en medio del silencio, vi que en la pared había un hacha de emergencia.

No tenía con qué quebrar el vidrio y, en un acto de desesperación cuando vi a los zombies acercarse, le di una patada, sentí que uno de los vidrios cortó la piel de mi pierna pero en ese momento era más importante salvar mi pellejo.

Tomé el hacha, haciéndome varios cortes en las palmas de la mano por los vidrios que se incrustaron a ella. Jamás había usado una y me pareció muy pesada. La sostuve fuerte con ambas manos, levantándola con prisa y justo cuando el niño estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí la dejé caer aplicando presión sobre su cráneo partiéndolo en dos.

Volví a levantarla y el zombie doctor se acercó jalando mi blusa. Me hice hacia atrás para que no fuera a rasgarme el estómago y éste la arrancó de un tirón. Tenía el hacha sobre mi cabeza y no podía mover los brazos o él los mordería. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor cuando escuché un disparo y el cuerpo de aquella cosa cayó encima del otro dejando un gran charco rojo.

Tardé segundos en tranquilizarme y cuando volví en sí vi a Takeru, aún en ropa interior, con el arma en las manos.

Solté el hacha, haciendo que resonara al chocar el metal en el suelo, y me miré, cubierta de sangre, horrorizada.

-Ven acá.- me ordenó él.

Mi cuerpo tardó en obedecer y, aún temblando bruscamente, me acerqué a él.

-¡Pero qué diablos pasa contigo, Hikari! ¿Por qué mierda se te ocurre salir del cuarto cuando estoy dormido? ¿Es que acaso no piensas? ¡Maldita sea!- estaba furioso y una parte de mí decía que merecía aquél regaño.

Me apretó de la mano con fuerza sin darse cuenta que estaba herida y me arrastró al cuarto. Cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Casi me aventó en la cama y se paró frente a mí. Se llevó una mano al cabello y bufó exasperado.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- dijo, sin gritar, pero manteniendo su tono autoritario y serio.- Eres una idiota, Yagami, pudiste haber muerto ahí.

-¡Pero no lo hice!- solté, lastimada por sus insultos y empecé a llorar.

Él se quedó callado mirándome y sólo negó con la cabeza. Yo bajé el rostro para que no me viera, destrozada, asustada y herida por sus palabras. Lo vi caminar y se encerró en el baño.

Era verdad, no podía arriesgarme de esa manera a que algo me pasara, era tiempo de dejar de tener tanta confianza en que las cosas estarían bien, porque no era verdad.

Minutos luego escuché la regadera. Me tumbé en la cama y abracé una almohada llorando, sacando todo ese miedo y coraje que tenía atorado en el pecho. Me dio una fuerte punzada en la pierna izquierda y vi la herida, de la cual me brotaba sangre aún, abierta.

Quería de inmediato tomar un baño para quitarme el repugnante olor a zombie de encima.

Finalmente Takeru salió, envuelto en una toalla y el torso escurriendo y ni siquiera volteó a verme. Estaba enojado y no se le pasaría rápido.

-_Se asustó por ti, Kari, está preocupado y no quiere que algo malo vaya a pasarte_.- dijo una voz en mi interior y sonreí para mis adentros al escucharla. Aunque me encantaba esa idea, otra parte de mí me gritaba que no fuera boba creyendo esas mentiras.

Me metí al baño y tras cerrar la puerta solté un fuerte suspiro. Me miré en el espejo y la persona que vi reflejada me pareció una perfecta desconocida.

Entré a la regadera y me di el que podría ser mi último baño en días, semanas, meses… ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en lo que iría a ser de mí; ¿estaría aún el ejército esperando gente? ¿Habría aún personas con vida en las calles o escondidas en algún lugar como Takeru y yo?

De pronto volvió a mí el enfoque de mi _misión_. Debía ir cuanto antes por Joe y luego huir juntos a otra ciudad, en américa, a rehacer nuestras vidas de alguna manera. Takaishi era sólo el medio que me llevaría a conseguir un vehículo y bueno, ya estaba muy cerca de eso. No debía darle tanta importancia a sus palabras o acciones porque dentro de poco nos separaríamos y no volvería a saber de él.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al pensar en la idea, pero me dije a mí misma que era la verdad y era lo mejor para mí.

Dado que olvidé meter la toalla con la que me había secado el día anterior, me puse sólo la ropa interior y salí así. Takeru estaba de pie, junto a la ventana, fumando. Llevaba su pantalón puesto y el torso descubierto. Me miró pero no dijo nada.

Me sequé un poco, lastimándome las heridas de las manos. Levanté mi pierna en el sillón y vi que aún estaba sangrando pese a que me había lavado bien.

-Demonios.- murmuré en voz baja. El rubio volteó y apagó su cigarrillo.

Abrió uno de los cajones del buró que estaba junto a la cama y sacó una botella de alcohol, algodón y una venda. Seguido, sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó a mi lado y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

Pasé saliva y, sintiéndome terriblemente nerviosa, me senté en el otro extremo del sillón, estirando mi pierna en su regazo.

Cuidadosamente mojó un algodón con alcohol y lo pasó por la herida. El calor de sus manos y el contacto de su piel con la mía me causó millones de sensaciones.

Lo observé detenidamente. Su cabello rubio brillaba aún por lo mojado. Su piel era muy blanca y, excepto por algunas cicatrices, parecía de porcelana. Su nariz era pequeña y afilada, sus labios parecían delineados y carnosos. Sus ojos grandes, con las pestañas tupidas. Tenía el collar de huesos muy marcado en su pecho; su abdomen también estaba algo marcado y me daba mucha tentación tocarlo. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de vellos rubios que casi no se veían y sus manos eran grandes y anchas, en comparación con las mías.

-_Te gusta, Hikari. Te gusta mucho._- dijo esa voz maligna en mi interior pero no quería hacerle caso. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en esas cosas. Además, poco faltaba para que no volviera a verlo.

-Ya está.- dijo él, soltando mi pierna.- ¿Alguna otra herida?- asentí, solamente y le mostré mis manos. Él suspiró y sacó otro algodón para limpiarlas.

Me acerqué más a él para no tener los brazos estirados. Me miró, no sé qué expresión tenía yo en el rostro porque él sonrió. Podía sentir su respiración y el olor a tabaco de su aliento me llegaba a la nariz. Aquello me estaba volviendo loca, debía alejarme cuanto antes o no podría detenerme.

Entonces él volteó y nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Miré sus labios y, sin pensarlo, lo besé.

* * *

**No fue un lunes _tan_ malo, me caí de las escaleras en la mañana, mi pie se hinchó y no pude moverlo así que no fui a la escuela y 4 capítulos salieron jajaja, qué cosas :p**


	7. Tus dedos, un orgasmo y ¡boom!

**7**

* * *

Takeru dirigió ese beso apoderándose de mis labios. Puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y me recostó en el sillón acomodándose él sobre mí.

Sentía mi pecho aún sobresaltado por la emoción y adrenalina. Acaricié su cuello y sus mejillas, tocando por primera vez su suave piel. Al hallarse nuestras lenguas un volcán hizo explosión en mi interior encendiéndome por completo. Acaricié su cabello mientras sus manos recorrían mi abdomen y espalda.

Estaba a punto de hacer el amor con un completo desconocido y ni siquiera me importaba. Siempre había querido que mi primera vez fuera algo mágico, con un hombre que me amara y al que yo amara igual, que fuera romántico y tierno… pero dadas las condiciones del mundo actual aquello ya no era algo que se pudiera conseguir y Takeru… él era pasión sobre pies.

Deslizó una de sus manos hasta mi entre pierna y la metió en mi ropa interior. Yo gemí de placer pues aquello era algo nuevo para mí. Él besó mi cuello, dejando algunas marcas, bajó a mis senos, pero yo quería sus labios, su aliento en mi boca, así que lo tomé del rostro y lo besé con fervor.

Mordió mi labio inferior y luego sentí el sabor de la sangre mezclado con su saliva pero no me importó, aquello era más placentero que doloroso. Toqué su abdomen, cosa que lo hizo estremecerse, y desabotoné su pantalón, no llevaba ropa interior y sentí su erección en mi mano.

-Hikari…- exclamó él ronco de pasión.

Yo seguí besándolo, recorriendo su boca con mi lengua, mientras él jugueteaba en mi parte baja. Y entonces dio en el punto, tocó mi clítoris y tuve que arquearme hacia atrás reaccionando con mi cuerpo embargado de excitación. Él sonrió al ver que había dado en el lugar exacto y giró su dedo índice rosándolo lentamente con mi zona íntima. Otro gemido se me escapó y me aferré del sillón.

Jamás había sentido un orgasmo y no sabía cómo sería, pero algo en mí me decía que estaba a punto de venir.

-Oh, nena…- se apoderó de mis labios y los devoró con pasión no dándome tiempo de respirar. Su mano seguía con esos movimientos que iba acelerando cada vez más y metiendo presión. Mi cuerpo se estremeció bajo el suyo, mis piernas temblaron, mi abdomen se contrajo, mis brazos se llenaron de cosquillas y así, dentro de mí sentí que algo explotó descargando placer por todas partes y supe que había tenido mi primer orgasmo.

Él siguió jugueteando y besándome mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento y entonces algo nos sobresaltó a los dos.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y, dos zombies vestidos de conserje, tres enfermeras y cuatro doctores aparecieron, bramando con ansiedad, dispuestos a conseguir su almuerzo para ese día.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Takeru fuertemente y de un salto se levantó y cogió su arma del piso. Una de las criaturas se abalanzó a mí y sólo me cubrí el rostro esperando a que me atacara. Escuché un disparo y el cuerpo cayó a centímetros de donde estaba.- Ven acá.- dijo él y me paré rápidamente yendo a esconderme a su espalda.

Él le disparó a las tres enfermeras, al otro conserje y a dos doctores terminándosele las balas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustada al ver que el arma no disparaba y las otras dos repugnantes cosas se acercaban.

-Me quedé sin municiones.- respondió él molesto. Volteó a todos lados pero no había algo con qué golpearlos.- Hikari tienes que salir de aquí, brinca el sillón y enciérrate en el baño.

-¡No!- grité.- No voy a dejarte solo.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

Uno de los zombies se lanzó y Takeru lo tumbó dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

Desesperada hice lo que me dijo y entonces recordé que había visto un tubo donde se cuelgan las cortinas de baño, en el closet.

Brinqué sobre el sillón y lo abrí, captando la atención del otro zombie. Cogí el tubo y cuando me voltee lo tenía tan cerca que ni siquiera pensé y lo golpee haciendo que su cabeza volara fuera del cuarto.

Me acerqué al otro, con el que Takeru forcejeaba e hice lo mismo. Luego de eso nos miramos, ambos respirábamos agitadamente y sonreí, pero él no me correspondió.

-Tenemos que largarnos ya.- dijo apresurado.

Se abrochó el pantalón, se puso la camisa y los zapatos. Yo esperaba que dijera algo de lo sucedido, era cierto, también me agarró por sorpresa el ataque de los intrusos y más por lo que estábamos haciendo pero no era para molestarse, pensé.

Me fui a la recepción y cogí otro uniforme de enfermera igual al que llevaba y me vestí de prisa. Guardé mi celular y, para cuando acordé, Takeru ya iba rumbo a las escaleras.

-_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…_- me repetía en la cabeza. Lo que había hecho no estaba bien y lo sabía. Prácticamente había perdido mitad de mi virginidad con él y ni siquiera lo conocía.

Bajamos rápido, yo iba atrás esperando que dijera algo. Temerosa a que fuera a reaccionar mal conmigo y a golpearme o dejarme ahí. Pasaron eternos minutos de silencio hasta que habló.

-Vamos a salir por la parte de urgencias en el estacionamiento.

-Ajá…

-Habrá unos cuantos zombies así que quiero que estés lista para correr, ¿me entendiste? Busca un auto que no se vea tan dañado y enciérrate ahí.

-¿Y tú?

-Haré lo mismo.

Seguimos bajando hasta que llegamos a la puerta de emergencia. Antes de abrirla, Takeru me miró.

-Hikari…- soltó un suspiro tras pronunciar mi nombre.- Lamento mucho lo que pasó.- dijo y mi corazón se aceleró.- No debí aprovecharme así de ti y te juro que no volverá a suceder.- pasé saliva, tragándome un nudo que empezaba a formarse.

Estaba arrepentido. Arrepentido de lo que hicimos… yo, no podía creerlo.

-No fuiste sólo tú.- dije, haciendo notar en mi voz quebrada que aquello me había dado sentimiento.

-Pero no podemos volver a hacerlo, ¿entendiste?- exclamó levantando la voz y me asusté.- Maldita sea, Hikari, estamos en medio del infierno, corriendo el riesgo de morir en cada momento, no podemos involucrarnos de ninguna manera o saldremos lastimados.

-_Tiene razón_.- dijo esa voz interna. Pero otra la contradijo diciéndole que, por volver a repetir una experiencia como aquella, valía la pena llorar cien años de amargura.

-Cuando encuentres el auto intenta arrancarlo y ve por tu amigo.- aquello era una despedida, algo que en la mañana había anhelado y ahora no quería que pasara.- Luego vete a la torre del vigía, el ejército sabrá a dónde enviarnos y no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en mí o buscarme, ¿me oíste?- unas lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas y tuve que hacerme la fuerte. Voltee el rostro para que no me viera y asentí solamente.

Sabía que él sabía que me estaba haciendo daño pero ninguno de los dos iba a hablar del tema.

Abrió la puerta, y la luz del sol me caló en los ojos. Había alrededor unos diez zombies y Takeru los distrajo corriendo para que lo siguieran a él, unos cuantos fueron tras de mí.

Miré una ambulancia que tenía la puerta del conductor abierta y corrí metiéndome deprisa. Miré y no había nadie dentro. Cerré la puerta y subí las ventanas antes de que llegaran las criaturas.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás y por las puertas. Desesperada busqué la llave y temí que no estuviera ahí. Me agaché y, debajo del pedal del freno, la vi.

-_Gracias_.- exclamé para mis adentros y arranqué el vehículo.

Atropellé a unos zombie y busqué a Takeru. Se había metido a un deportivo negro de dos puertas, alrededor del coche había más de veinte abominaciones. Miré por el espejo lateral, se aproximaban corriendo unos treinta.

-Mierda.- teníamos que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Escuché que él encendió el motor y, acelerando deprisa, arrancó. Lo seguí hasta que salimos a una avenida.

La ciudad era fantasma y sólo se veían esas cosas en las calles. ¿Quién diría que así terminaría Odaiba? Finalmente, cuando llegamos a un puente, que dividía el camino, él se giró a la izquierda, yendo directamente a la salida del infierno y yo, giré a la derecha, en busca de mi mejor amigo.

No pude contenerme y salió el llanto. Un dolor desgarrador me azotaba en el pecho. Había sido una tonta por reaccionar así con Takeru, por hacerle caso a mis impulsos. Me odiaba tanto y el coraje, mas que con él, era conmigo misma.

Conduje, cargada de tristeza y enojo, sin importarme qué me llevara de paso. Lo importante era que nunca volvería a verlo, aunque eso en gran parte, era lo que más me dolía.

* * *

**Para que digan que soy bien buena :p jajaja awww a alguien le gustaría vivir un apocalipsis zombie? Y si es así cómo se lo imaginan? Jajajaja**


	8. La señora gorda

**8**

* * *

Llegué a la estación de trenes sorprendida al no hallar zombies. Decidí estacionar la ambulancia en la parte de atrás donde estaban las bodegas rompiendo muchas reglas de tránsito. Ahí, en las vías deambulando, había dos que de inmediato se acercaron a la camioneta al verla en movimiento. Entretenida aceleré para aplastarlos. Ya ni siquiera me pasaba por la mente que habían sido personas como yo.

Al ver la zona despejada apagué el motor. Había cerca de unas once bodegas y me pregunté en cuál estaría Joe. Pensé en tocar el claxon pero eso sólo atraería más de esas cosas así que, precavidamente, me bajé. Cogí una barra de metal que estaba tirada al lado de una banca y toqué bodega tras bodega hablándole a mi amigo.

Hasta que, en una escuché un sonido.

-¿Eres tú, Joe?- pregunté.

-¿Kari?- oí su voz de inmediato y un alivio me llenó.

Abrió la puerta y lo vi, con las ojeras muy marcadas, muy pálido y los labios morados.

-¡Joe! ¿Qué te pasa?- me alarmé al hallarlo así y por un momento pensé que lo habían mordido.

-Me siento muy mal.- dijo.- Vámonos de aquí.

Puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lo ayudé a caminar. Aparentemente estaba muy débil y tenía la presión baja. Y metros antes de llegar a la camioneta se apareció un zombie.

-¡Kari, cuidado!- gritó él. Soltando a mi amigo, levanté el tubo y lo estrellé contra la cabeza deforme de aquella criatura y cayó al suelo.- Wow, eres buena.- exclamó sonriendo.

-Vámonos.

Entramos a la ambulancia y salimos de ahí.

Conduje en silencio por un rato hasta que el vehículo me anunciaba que le faltaba combustible, y, debía ir a cargar, o no llegaría así hasta la torre del vigía. Voltee a ver a Joe, se hallaba temblando y con sudor en la frente.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Joe!- le toqué el rostro, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.- Tengo que conseguirte medicinas.- dije, maldiciéndome por dentro por no haber sacado algunas del hospital.

-Estaré bien, Kari.- murmuró él con la voz débil.

Llegamos a una estación de gas y me bajé al cargar combustible. Vi que a unos cuantos metros estaba una farmacia. Toqué la ventana de Joe para que la abriera.

-Iré a conseguirte medicamento y comida.- le dije.- Por favor quédate encerrado y si alguna de esas cosas viene toca fuerte la bocina.- le pedí.

-No puedes ir sola, bonita. Déjame ir contigo.

-No, Joe. Tú quédate.- dije, dándole un beso en la frente y, cogiendo el tubo de acero, caminé hasta la farmacia volteando a todos lados.

Las calles estaban llenas de papeles, botellas y demás basura. El asfalto manchado de sangre, vidrios rotos. Un ambiente deprimente y enfermizo se había apoderado de la ciudad en la que crecí.

Entré a la farmacia y cogí dos bolsas de plástico. Empecé a echar antibióticos, jarabes, desinflamatorios, tranquilizantes, vendas, alcohol y demás cosas que creí necesarias.

Escuché un ruido y me voltee enseguida pero no había nadie. Pasé saliva asustada.

Fui por alimento, estaba echando comida enlatada cuando un bramido me sobresaltó escapándoseme un grito y vi a una señora enorme que parecía pesar arriba de los 120kg con su vestido desgarrado, sus intestinos colgando y los ligamentos de su rodilla de fuera. Corrió hacia mí, tiré las bolsas al piso y le di un golpe con el tubo pero eso sólo la detuvo un poco. Al ver que no caía muerta entré en pánico.

-¡Mierda!- grité.

La criatura volvió a gruñir y corrí por los pasillos pensando en qué hacer. Entonces se me ocurrió algo, no sabía si funcionaría pero tenía que intentarlo.

Me detuve volteándome y levanté el tubo, la cosa corría rápido y al abalanzarse sobre mí se lo inserté en el estómago y cayó al piso pero no había muerto aún.

Detrás de los estantes de medicinas vi una puerta y corrí a ella. La abrí, era un baño. La señora zombie bramó y corrió muy enojada hacia mí. Me encerré pero para mi mala suerte la puerta no tenía seguro por dentro.

-Maldita sea.- lo único que hice fue sostenerla fuerte mientras ella la jalaba y golpeaba.

De pronto escuché más de un bramido y supe que habían entrado más.

Embargada por el pánico empecé a llorar y mi cuerpo se estremecía bruscamente pensando en que aquél era mi final. No tenía un arma para matarlos, Joe no estaba consciente de lo que me pasaba y Takeru… ya debería estar rumbo a su nueva vida.

El zombie tiró con fuerza de la puerta y ésta se abrió. Pegué un grito y me hice hacia atrás, recargándome a la pared mientras veía, como ella y otros seis más, parecían saborearme con la mirada.

Y sin aguantar aquella aterradora situación sentí mi cerebro apagarse y lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme fue un estruendoso sonido.

* * *

**Me divertí leyendo sus opiniones jajaja yo también pensaba que sería de las primeras en morir en un apocalipsis pero ahora siento que al menos una semana sí aguanto :p**


	9. Los condones inservibles

**9**

* * *

Al despertar un par de ojos castaños me miraban con preocupación. Parpadee un par de veces recordando lo que había pasado y me levanté de un salto. Estaba en el piso de la farmacia, mi cabeza recargada en el regazo de aquella chica, de cabello rojizo y piel morena. Percibí el olor a alcohol y de inmediato hablé.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté alarmada.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo.- dijo.- Me llamo Sora.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Los zombies…? ¡Joe!- grité preocupada y me levanté pero al instante mis piernas me fallaron e iba a caer de no haber sido porque ella que me sostuvo.

-Tranquila, pequeña.- sonrió amable.- Tu amigo está a salvo, Matt lo llevó a la guarida.

-¿Matt? ¿Guarida?- pregunté sin comprender.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí y te explicaré todo en el camino.- asentí solamente y recordé las cosas que había recolectado.

-Espera, debo ir por las medicinas.

-No es necesario, tenemos las suficientes allá.- dijo. La miré desconfiada y luego suspiré. Después de todo me había salvado la vida, no creo que hubiera razones para preocuparme.

Me llevó hasta su pequeño Bettle color rojo, para entonces noté que en la espalda cargaba un arma larga, pero no estaba segura qué era. Arrancó el coche, encendió la radio y la música de Kings of leon me tranquilizó de inmediato.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó amable.

-Hikari Yagami.- respondí.- Pero puedes decirme Kari.- dije, recordando que a Takeru nunca le había pedido que me llamara así.- ¿Qué es la guarida?

-Es un hotel. Se encuentra cerca de aquí, Matt y yo lo encontramos y por suerte estaba libre de zombies.

-¿Y viven ahí?- pregunté incrédula.- ¿Sabías que los soldados están sacando gente de aquí para llevarla a América?- Sora me miró con pena y asintió.

-Estaban.- dijo, luego de un rato.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestioné asustada.

-Desde ayer no ha regresado un avión. En la mañana nos dimos cuenta que habían desalojado el lugar.

-¡No!- exclamé consternada.- ¡No pueden dejarnos!- ella asintió.

-Tal vez vuelvan dentro de unos días.- dijo, para tranquilizarme.

Pensé en que era injusto, ¿cómo podían dejar Odaiba tan pronto? ¿Sería que ya no habría suficientes sobrevivientes? ¿Todos se habrán convertido ya en zombies? ¡Maldición! No quería quedarme ahí para siempre. Mi vida no podía terminar de aquella manera.

Solté un suspiro resignada, de todos modos, enojándome no iba a hacer que ellos regresaran.

-¿Quién es Matt?- pregunté luego para distraerme. Sora sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

-Es mi novio.- dijo con alegría. Genial, como si mi mala suerte no fuera suficientemente mala, tendría que quedarme con una parejita de enamorados contemplando algo a lo que le estaba sacando la vuelta.

Llegamos al hotel, era pequeño, en la zona baja de la ciudad. Sora abrió la reja y, mirando a todos lados, entramos, encadenando ésta tras de sí.

El lugar estaba descuidado y maltratado, pero al menos se veía habitable. Ella me llevó hasta el segundo piso, donde estaban las habitaciones, entramos a una, al final del pasillo. Me sorprendí al ver a Joe, acostado en la cama, comiéndose un sándwich y, a un lado de él, un hombre de cabello rubio, piel blanca y complexión delgada que me pareció tan familiar.

-¡Mi vida!- dijo éste, levantándose y viniendo a besar a Sora. Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia mí abrazando a su novio.

-Amor, ella es Kari.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo él, amablemente y entonces vi sus ojos, el mismo color, la misma mirada que los de Takeru. Era imposible. Me quedé pasmada mirándolo hasta que la voz de Joe me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Kari!- de un brinco salió de la cama y se acercó abrazándome con fuerza.- ¡Estás bien! Creí que te había pasado algo.

-Casi se convierte en merienda para zombies.- murmuró Sora, yendo a sentarse a la cama con su novio.- Suerte que la hallé a tiempo.

-Por cierto, no te he dado las gracias.- dije, sonriendo.- ¿Cómo estás?- me volví a mi amigo.

-De maravilla. Matt me encontró casi agonizando en la ambulancia y me trajo hasta acá.

-Muchas gracias.- le dije al rubio y él sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ven a comer.- ofreció éste y yo asentí.

Me senté con ellos a compartir un bocado. Charlamos durante algunas horas de cosas triviales de nuestras vidas y nuestra reacción al darnos cuenta que el mundo había colapsado en una catástrofe de este nivel. Después se oyó un fuerte portazo y apareció una chica entrando bruscamente al cuarto y llorando.

-¿Qué pasa, Mimí?- preguntó Sora, cuando ésta se echó sobre la cama cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. Tenía su cabello muy largo y castaño y llevaba un vestido de flores rosa.

-¡No se quedaron juntos!- chilló con sentimiento.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Matt.

-De la serie que estaba viendo, Miko y Jane no se quedaron juntos.- la parejita se novios se miró un momento y estallaron a carcajadas.- Búrlense todo lo que quieran, realmente me duele.- se quejó la muchacha y, limpiándose las mejillas, se incorporó en la cama sentándose a mi lado.

-Lo siento, Mimí, es que me parece tan gracioso. Mitad del mundo ha muerto y tú te preocupas por una tonta serie.- dijo Sora divertida y la otra le enseñó la lengua.- Por cierto, ellos son Joe y Kari.

-Mucho gusto.- dije, conteniendo la risa.

-Espero que ustedes sean más amables que estos dos.- murmuró disgustada y Matt abrazó a Sora dándole un beso en la sien.

-_Admítelo Hikari, tú anhelas que alguien haga eso contigo_.- dijo mi voz maligna y voltee los ojos al escucharla.- ¿En dónde dormiremos?- le pregunté a mi salvadora del día y ella sonrió.

-Es cierto, no les he enseñado su habitación.

Se levantó de la cama y nos llevó, a Joe y a mí, a un cuarto al otro extremo del pasillo.

La cama estaba hecha, la alfombra algo manchada, las cortinas cerradas, había también un televisor, un closet vacío, un peinador y baño propio.

-Aquí pueden dormir ustedes. Mimí, ¿puedes prestarle algo de tu ropa a Kari?- la chica asintió sonriendo y, tomándome de la muñeca me llevó hasta su cuarto que estaba entre los otros dos.

Casi quedé cegada por tanto color rosa que había ahí. Sobre la cama estaba una laptop, peluches y muchas almohadas con fundas de colores. Abrió el closet, debo decir, sobre lleno de ropa.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó mirando entre sus cosas.

-Algo para dormir.- respondí. Ella me miró de soslayo y no dijo más.

Sacó una bata de tirantes, la tela era de seda, color negro. Unas pantuflas de toalla rosas, me dio también un par de pantalones de mezclilla, tres blusas de manga corta, dos suéteres, una botella de crema corporal y dos toallas limpias, además de ropa interior.

-Si necesitas algo más puedes venir a pedírmelo.

-Muchísimas gracias, Mimí. Qué amable eres.- ella sólo sonrió y se quedó en su habitación.

Regresé a la mía con Joe. Dejé las cosas sobre la cama y decidí darme un baño. Me sentía exhausta y sabía que dormiría como piedra aquella noche.

Me puse la bata y las pantuflas. Cepillé mi cabello en el baño y vi que nos habían dejado un par de cepillos de dientes nuevos y una pasta. Abrí uno color rosa y lo utilicé. Regresé al cuarto y mi amigo estaba tendido sobre la cama con los brazos atrás de su cabeza mirando al techo.

Sin pensarlo fui y me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Gracias por ir a salvarme, preciosa.- dijo él y sonreí.

-Ha sido un placer. _Y una excitante aventura_.- añadió mi voz interior.

-Matt me ha dado algo que cree que podemos utilizar.

-¿Qué cosa?

Moviéndose un poco, Joe abrió un cajón de la mesita al lado de la cama y sacó un paquete de condones. Me reí al verlo.

-Es una lástima, si fueras hombre ya los habría usado todos.- sonreí y él me besó la frente.

Joe era gay, hacia un par de años me lo había confesado y, siendo mi familia de las pocas en la sociedad que estaban de acuerdo con eso, lo aceptamos tal cual no haciendo un escándalo. Él era libre de ser quien quisiera ser y, quizás por eso, es que mi padre le tenía mucha confianza y sabía que era incapaz de hacerme algo cuando nos quedábamos a dormir juntos.

Me fui durmiendo al lado a mi amigo, sintiéndome protegida, segura y cómoda. Al menos por esa noche no tenía que preocuparme de ser atacada por zombies u hombres rubios que me desquiciaban.

* * *

**Al fin es viernes y me toca un largo fin de semana porque hay puente! Yeiii podré avanzar mucho con mi tarea jajaja...**


	10. Alúmbrame

**10**

* * *

Los días se me hicieron eternos encerrada en el hotel. Sora no quería que saliera y su novio se encargaba de ir por comida y cosas que nos hacían falta. Mimí me dio algunos libros, la mayoría novelas de amor que no quise ni abrir, para que me entretuviera mientras los chicos gastaban su tiempo en un cuarto que acondicionaron con una consola de videojuegos.

No me quejaba, al menos no había visto un zombie en mucho tiempo y mis heridas estaban cicatrizando. Pero yo quería salir de inmediato, poder hacer las mismas cosas que antes, incluso un día se me ocurrió volver a mi casa a recoger papeles y ropa para cuando nos mudáramos de Odaiba, o lo que quedaba de ella.

Todos los medios de comunicación habían caído, no teníamos contacto con el mundo exterior, no sabíamos si habría más gente luchando por su vida o si el ejército había vuelto. Empezó a preocuparme el hecho de que a Matt y Sora no parecía interesarles la idea de salir de ahí.

-Para esta hora ya todo el mundo debe estar como nosotros.- dijo ella un día mientras cenábamos.

-No lo creo.- defendí de inmediato, aterrada por aquél pensamiento.- Leí en internet que en América controlaron que se expandiera el virus.

La mayoría me miró con pena quizás pensando que estaba loca. Incluso mi mejor amigo parecía ya no estar de mi lado.

Intenté adaptarme a aquella manera de _vivir_, pero lo cierto es que algo en mí me decía que no estaba bien, que debía salir cuanto antes. Y quizás la principal razón por la que quería escapar era para enfocarme en otra cosa y no tener que estar escuchando mis odiosos pensamientos que se gozaban torturándome al traer los recuerdos de Takeru de vuelta.

Me pregunté dónde estaría él, qué habrá sido, si pensaba en mí…

-_Claro que piensa en ti, Hikari. Debe estar arrepintiéndose de no haberse acostado contigo como era debido_.

Sabía que no tenía caso seguir así pero en verdad anhelaba volver a verlo.

Una tarde en la que estaba recostada en la cama dejando que mi voz maligna me atacara e insultara, Joe entró y se recostó a mi lado. Pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura para abrazarme y yo apreté su mano jugueteando con sus dedos.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?- hizo la misma pregunta de siempre.

-Sí.- respondí con la misma mentira de siempre.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sentía su respiración en mi oído. Me reconfortaba tener a mi amigo de esa manera, saber que el cariño que sentía por mí era puro, inocente y que podía confiar en él y ser totalmente transparente sin miedo a ser juzgada.

-Extraño a mamá, ¿sabes? Y a Tai y papá.- él se acercó y me dio un beso en la sien.

-Yo también extraño a mi familia.- dijo.

-¿Joe?

-¿Si?

-¿Tú quieres salir de aquí?

-No ahora.- respondió riendo.

-Me refiero a que si has pensado en rehacer tu vida. Irnos lejos y empezar de nuevo.- escuché que soltó un suspiro y me giró para quedar frente a él. Miré sus ojos marrones que me examinaban detenidamente y sonrió.

-Lo he pesando, sí. Pero honestamente, Kari, ¿crees que eso sea posible? Tan sólo míranos, llevamos días aquí encerrados y nadie ha venido a rescatarnos.

-Pero vendrán, Joe. Y si no, debemos buscar otro medio para salir de ésta ciudad.- él bajó la mirada y se mojó los labios.

-¿Y qué si todo el mundo está así? Por alguna razón el ejército se fue. ¿Por qué…?- se llevó una mano a la frente y una de sus cejas tembló, sabía que estaba alterado.- ¿Por qué no sólo te acostumbras a esto?

-Porque no puedo.- dije, sentándome en la cama.- No quiero hacerlo, Joe. No quiero pensar que así será mi vida para siempre.

-Tuvimos suerte de que nos hallan encontrado, de haber llegado hasta aquí, Kari.

Tenía razón, si no hubiese sido por Sora yo ya andaría deambulando en las calles en busca de carne humana, o quizás, estaría despedazada en ese baño de la farmacia pudriéndome.

Se formó un nudo en mi garganta y rápido sentí mis ojos humedecerse por las lágrimas. Tenía mucho coraje, mucho miedo y tristeza. Joe me miró y ablandó su expresión.

-Lo siento, bonita.- dijo. Se levantó y me atrajo hacia su pecho donde me recargué llorando.- Lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, en serio…- le costaba hablar, usualmente él no había sido bueno para dar consuelo, pero agradecí que al menos estaba ahí para abrazarme.- Todo estará bien.

Descargué mis sentimientos hasta que ya no hubieron más lágrimas que sacar. Él levantó mi cabeza y con su mano limpió delicadamente mis mejillas.

-Mira, te propongo algo.- dijo.- Si en un par de días nada sucede, salgamos tú y yo de aquí.- asentí sintiéndome más tranquila y Joe me besó la frente.

De pronto la puerta de abrió y Matt entró de golpe. Por la expresión de su rostro, estaba asustado.

-Sora está mal.- dijo, y mi amigo y yo nos levantamos de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, poniéndome los tenis.

-Vengan.

Joe y yo lo seguimos hasta su habitación. La pelirroja estaba en la cama, tapada con un cobertor temblando bajo éste. Me acerqué a ella y le puse una mano en la frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¿Te duele algo?- le pregunté, pero sólo murmuró cosas sin sentido.

-Debe tener una infección.- dijo mi amigo, acercándose a verla.- ¿Le has dado algo?- le preguntó a Matt.

-Un antibiótico y algo para el dolor, aunque no sé exactamente bien qué tiene.

-¿Hace cuánto se lo diste?- pregunté.

-Una hora y media más o menos, pero la fiebre no ha bajado nada.

-Debe tener una infección de garganta. Hay que inyectarla de inmediato para que la fiebre baje.

-Pero no tengo jeringas.- respondió Matt, llevándose una mano al cabello exasperado.- Debo ir por ellas.

-¿Solo?- pregunté. Él asintió.- No puedes ir solo, está oscuro allá afuera. Yo voy contigo.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Kari, no puedes arriesgarte a salir.- dijo Joe.

-No dejaré que él vaya solo.- los chicos se miraron al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo.

-En todo caso yo voy.

-Tú debes quedarte a cuidar de Mimí y Sora.- dijo Matt, y yo sonreí.- Kari y yo estaremos bien, sólo iremos a la farmacia y ya.- asentí. Mi amigo se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a estar bien, Joe.- dije, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.

Él me abrazó con fuerza y no dijo nada más. Tras comunicarle a Mimí el plan, Matt y yo salimos en el auto de Sora. En efecto, las calles estaban más oscuras de lo habitual ya que la iluminaria no estaba encendida.

No estaba segura de si era mi imaginación pero me pareció ver más zombies deambulando y me pregunté de dónde habrían salido tantos.

Llegamos a la farmacia. Yo traía una pistola en las manos, que, aunque no sabía cómo usarla, no dudaría en intentarlo al verme en apuros.

-Alúmbrame.- me pidió Matt dándome una lámpara. La encendí y desesperado buscó las jeringas, guardó seis paquetes dentro de una bolsa y varios antibióticos.

-Toma todo lo que creas necesario.- le dije, temblando de miedo.

Escuchamos un bramido y voltee la lámpara hacia la entrada. Una docena de zombies corrieron al vernos.

-¡Mierda!- grité.

-Escóndete atrás, Kari. Yo te cubro.- dijo el rubio e hice lo que me pidió.

Me fui hacia los estantes. Escuché un par de disparos y me asomé por un pasillo. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver muchísimos más entrando al lugar. De pronto más disparos y vi varios cuerpos caer.

Tenía que ayudar a Matt, no podía dejar que se enfrentara a las criaturas solo.

Despacio, caminé por el pasillo. Apunté a uno de ellos que me había visto y, cerrando los ojos, tiré del gatillo dándole en la cabeza. Sonreí al verlo caer.

-¿Matt?- grité.

-Estoy acá arriba.- escuché y voltee, se había subido a un estante de metal y desde ahí, le disparaba a las cosas.- ¡Cuidado!- exclamó y me volví. Una mujer zombie estiró sus manos y abrió su mandíbula dispuesta a morderme. Le di una fuerte patada en el estómago sintiéndolo tan flácido y después le disparé en la cabeza.

Maté a unos siete más pero parecía que no terminarían. Hasta que, horrorizada, la pistola no funcionó.

-¡Maldición, me quedé sin balas!- grité.

Una criatura enorme se acercaba a mí y Matt le disparó.

-Escucha Kari.- dijo, gritándome.- Voy a llamar su atención para despejar la entrada, quiero que salgas y entres al coche, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

De un salto, Matt se bajó del estante y empezó a llamar a los bastardos. Vi que se metieron al área de medicamentos y escuché varios disparos. Cuando vi que sólo uno cruzaba la puerta corrí a toda velocidad y salí por la ventana quebrada del frente. Dos de ellos se percataron de mi presencia y me siguieron. Las manos me temblaban bruscamente y con torpeza tiré las llaves que cayeron abajo del carro.

-Mierda.- dije, molesta. Al verlos atrás de mí, corrí apresurada calle abajo en lo que pensaba qué hacer.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al voltear y hallar a más de un par siguiéndome.

Corrí a toda prisa sin pensar a dónde iba ni cuánto me estaba alejando. En las banquetas algunos se hallaban comiendo restos de animales y personas y, al verme se unían al gran ejército que parecía no descansaría hasta tenerme servida como su cena.

Llegué a un callejón sin salida donde sólo había varios contenedores de basura y una puerta metálica a mi izquierda. Me voltee, llena de pánico, y vi al ciento de zombies acercándoseme.

Y así pensé que mi final había llegado.

* * *

**Del 1 al 10, siendo el 10 el valor más alto, ¿qué tanto les gusta leer las escenas de sexo?**


	11. La tienda departamental

**11**

* * *

-¡Ayuda!- grité con todas mis fuerzas y entonces una bala salió de la nada matando a un negro que estaba por devorarme.

Miré a todos lados pero no había nadie. Después otra y otra bala fueron cayendo sobre las criaturas, me quedé inmóvil y la puerta se abrió.

-Ven acá.- escuché la voz de una mujer y sin pensármelo entré.

Me tomó de la mano, su piel estaba arrugada y sentía los huesos de sus nudillos y dedos delgados. No veía nada, absolutamente nada.

-Aquí hay una escalera, tómate del barandal.- dijo y sentí el metal frío.

Subimos hasta llegar a una bodega de ropa y salimos a una tienda departamental.

-¿Estás mordida?- preguntó cuando entramos a una parte con luz.

-No.- respondí con la voz temblorosa aún por el miedo. Y entonces la vi, de piel blanca, cabello grisáceo, ojos azules que no aparentaba más de sesenta, el ángel que me había salvado la vida.- Me llamo Hikari Yagami.- dije y ella sonrió.

-Llámame Lady.- respondió y en un impulso la abracé con fuerza.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…- repetí constantemente y sentí que con suavidad ella me empujó para separarme.

-No tienes que darlas, pequeña. Pero, ¿qué hacías sola a estas horas allá afuera?

-Fui a la farmacia por medicamento para una persona.- dije, recordando a Matt.- Tengo que volver allá.- ella negó con la cabeza y, jalándome de un hombro, me llevó a la salida de esa tienda que se hallaba dentro de un centro comercial.

-Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche, es muy peligroso que vuelvas tú sola.- me mordí el labio. Tenía razón pero no podía abandonar a Matt, ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo le avisaría a Joe dónde estaba?

-_Demonios_.- maldije.

Fuimos hacia el área de comidas y ahí había tres personas más. Una señora de complexión esbelta, cabello ondulado y oscuro, piel aperlada y ojos grandes, a su lado un niño rubio de ojos azules que no pasaba de los cuatro años y un hombre mayor, regordete, con muy poco cabello blanco, arrugas en su rostro y cuello, de ojos grises quien sonrió alegre al vernos llegar.

-¡Amor mío!- exclamó acercándose a Lady y la besó con cariño.- Estaba tan preocupado por ti. La señora sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a aquél hombre, quien, por la alianza en sus manos, supe era su esposo.

-Cariño ella es Hikari, la pobresita quedó atrapada en el callejón y casi no lo logra.

-Es una pena, pero me alegra que estés bien.

-Por suerte su mujer me encontró.- respondí sonriendo.

-Ven, te presentaré a Mary Anne y su pequeño Ben.

La mujer sonrió al verme pero no dijo nada.

Amablemente Lady me preparó un café y me dio un pan de dulce argumentando que el azúcar haría que se me pasara el susto. Charlamos un poco y les conté que estaba en el hotel y allá había dejado a mi mejor amigo al cuidado de Sora y Mimí. Les pregunté si sabían algo del ejército pero, al igual que nosotros, no tenían idea de si regresarían más aviones. Ellos llevaban más de una semana ahí encerrados.

-Cuando estaba en el callejón alguien disparó desde arriba.- dije, recordando la situación.

-Debió ser TK.- respondió Mary Anne, quien anteriormente me había contado una triste pero linda historia en la que su esposo se sacrificó para que ella y su pequeño estuvieran a salvo.

-Sí, él y James han sido de mucha ayuda, aunque llegaron hace un par de días.- añadió Joseph, esposo de Lady, dándole un sorbo a su taza.- En un rato más los conocerás.

Asentí simplemente y disfruté de aquellas personas quienes, un poco desconfiadas, no fueron groseras, al contrario, parecían alegres de haberme hallado.

-Es difícil en estos días ver humanos.- dijo Lady.- Si los hay deben estar muy escondidos.

-Me encantaría poder buscarlos, reunir a toda la gente que fuera posible y escapar.- dije y el par de ancianos sólo sonrió, como quien le sonríe a un joven iluso que habla de sus planes para cambiar al mundo.

De pronto se escuchó mucho escándalo, risas y pisadas fuertes y llegaron dos hombres. Uno de cabello negro, piel morena, muy alto y fornido y el segundo…

-¿Yagami? ¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó, mas que con gusto con cierta desaprobación, el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules a quien yo tontamente le había permitido que me metiera mano, literalmente.

-También me da gusto verte, Takeru.- respondí con ironía. El grupo de personas se quedaron en silencio mirándonos y solté un suspiro.- Él me ha ayudado cuando recién comenzó el apocalipsis.- dije, no queriendo dar detalles.

-Y por mí es que aún vive tu trasero.- dijo él de manera grosera y dejó su arma sobre una mesa.

Lady se levantó y les sirvió café a cada uno. Nadie decía nada, incluso no preguntaron por qué me trataba así, al menos eran prudentes al no entrometerse.

Después de un largo rato en el que James, quien era el que no cerraba el pico, nos contó _fascinantes_ historias sobre los zombies que había matado y la manera en que lo hizo, se apoderó de mí el sueño y me sentí terriblemente cansada. Después de todo, había corrido mucho y cargar con tanto miedo no era cosa fácil.

Takeru no me quitó la mirada de encima en todo el rato y me pregunté qué estaría pensando, si de verdad le molestaba que yo estuviera ahí. Quise explicarle todo, que Joe me esperaba al lado de otras personas que, a diferencia de él, habían sido más amables al salvarme, pero no consideraba prudente hablar frente a los demás porque una parte de mí sabía que terminaría reclamándole lo sucedido en el hospital… mientras otra estaba muriéndose por besarlo.

Lady me llevó a una tienda de muebles, me dijo que el lugar era mío y podía disponer de lo que quisiera, me mostró un gimnasio en la planta alta y dijo que ahí había regaderas que podía usar. Aparentemente todo estaba asegurado, cada puerta sellada y las criaturas come cerebros no podían entrar.

Me senté sobre una cama king size de colchón ortopédico y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo extrañé mi recámara y recordé mis cosas.

Me recosté en ella y cerré los ojos, terribles imágenes de mandíbulas destrozadas, ojos cristalinos y piel podrida cruzaron por mi mente y los abrí de inmediato con el corazón sobresaltado.

Mierda, esas cosas afectaban aún sin estar presentes.

Decidí darme un baño, pero antes fui a la tienda departamental donde tomé una pijama de franela rosa, toallas limpias, shampoo y cosas que necesitaría.

La idea de robar no me atraía pero ya nadie reclamaría eso y, dadas las circunstancias, dudaba que fuera castigado como crimen.

Pensé en Tai y en todas las cosas que habría hecho en esa situación.

-Idiota.- le dije, casi sintiendo como si estuviera conmigo.

Subí al gimnasio y se me antojó poder subirme a una caminadora y hacer algo de ejercicio pero las piernas ya me dolían lo suficiente y no quería quedarme inmóvil para el día siguiente.

Abrí una de las puertas de la parte trasera y contemplé, gloriosamente, el área de las regaderas, baños y lockers.

* * *

**Son tan pervertidos como yo :p muchas gracias por responderme y leerme! :D awww y bueno, he aquí para que se entretengan el lunes (ya ven que yo odio estos días jajaja).**


	12. Significó nada

**12**

* * *

Me estaba dando un delicioso baño, disfrutando del agua caliente sobre mi piel y el dulce aroma a jazmines del jabón cuando algo me sobresaltó. Alguien me tomó por la cintura y al voltearme vi a Takeru, desnudo.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Shhh.- me agarró de la barbilla y me besó con pasión mordiendo mis labios. Por un momento no reaccioné y lo dejé pero luego mi consciente vino a hablarme y lo aparté.

-¡No!- exclamé pero sin levantar la voz.- Vete de aquí.- pero él no hizo caso, me tomó de las mejillas y volvió a besarme. Lo golpee un par de veces y forcejee pero fue en vano, mas que por él, por mí, porque mi cuerpo fue disfrutando de aquella sensación.

Entonces él bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo y yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello. Nuestras lenguas se hallaron con desesperación y sentí su erección en mi vientre.

Lo besé con todas las ganas olvidándome del mundo a mi alrededor y haciendo caso a los deseos de mi cuerpo, sabiendo que él hacía lo mismo.

Posó sus manos en mis muslos y me levantó pegándome a la pared, penetrándome al momento, escapándoseme un gemido de placer y dolor. Rodee su cadera con mis piernas causando una sensación más intensa mientras él devoraba mi cuello y mis senos.

-Oh, Takeru…- exclamé embriagada de placer.

Él movió su cuerpo en un delicioso vaivén, entrando y saliendo de mí, rosando cada parte en mi interior detonando una bomba de excitación.

Okay, sabía que tener sexo era algo de lo que pocos se quejaban diciendo que no era placentero. Al contrario, ya hasta las canciones hablaban de lo genial que era hacerlo y la mercadotecnia se había encargado de vendérselo al mundo… y tenían razón.

No había conocido otra cosa que me causara el mismo placer, ni que se le acercara un poco a aquello.

Se me escaparon más gemidos y ni siquiera me importó si me escuchaban. Takeru levantó su rostro y besó mis labios de nuevo.

Acaricié su espalda ancha, su pecho marcado y besé su cuello haciendo que él gimiera. Me gustaba aquél sonido y seguí haciéndolo.

-Tienes que parar, nena, para…- decía él pero yo no estaba consciente de lo que quería decir.

Y segundos después nuestros cuerpos se contrajeron al sentir un orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Lo abracé con fuerza y pegué mi frente a la suya sintiendo su respiración sobre mis labios. Mi pecho se movía agitado y mi cuerpo aún tenía los espasmos de aquél delicioso momento.

Entonces lo miré y ambos sonreímos.

Lentamente me bajó y nos quedamos así, dejando que el agua limpiara nuestros cuerpos hasta que decidimos bañarnos en serio y me percaté de algo cuando él se enjabonaba.

-Takeru… no usaste condón.

-Lo sé, por eso te pedí que pararas pero no me hiciste caso.- repuso con tranquilidad.

-Takeru…- me quedé sin aliento. Un pánico terrible se apoderó de mí y tenía muchas ganas de gritar.

-Tranquila, Yagami. No pasa nada, ¿ok? Sólo fue una vez.- fruncí el ceño inevitablemente indignada.

-Con una vez es suficiente para procrear.- dije.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que lo siento? No le des importancia al asunto, no vas a quedar embarazada.- se lavó el cabello y me quedé mirándolo.

¿Que no le diera importancia? Aquella había sido mi primera vez y, ¿quería que lo dejara pasar tan fácil? Me entró mucho sentimiento y entonces caí en cuenta del error que había cometido, tal y como aquella vez en el hospital, me había dejado llevar por la pasión que él levantaba en mí y no pensé las cosas.

Sin aguantar más me salí de la regadera y me envolví en una toalla, tomando la ropa en mis brazos sin importar si se mojaba.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él, pero no respondí. Sin siquiera voltear a verlo salí de ahí.

Apenas cerré la puerta de los baños me recargué en ella y lloré, porque el nudo que tenía me estaba lastimando como una daga en el cuello.

Escuché que cerró la regadera y me apresuré a regresar a la tienda de muebles donde iba a dormir.

Una vez ahí me vestí y medio sequé mi cabello. Dejé la toalla sobre un comedor y me aventé a la cama escondiendo mi rostro en la almohada que ahogaba el sonido de mi llanto.

Nunca, nunca me había sentido tan humillada como esa vez. Él sólo fue a sacarse las ganas conmigo, a utilizar mi cuerpo y ¡yo lo dejé!

-_¡Pero qué imbécil eres, Hikari!_- dijo mi voz interior. Y ni siquiera me molesté en callarla.

Me desahogué por minutos u horas, no me di cuenta, así como también no me percaté de que, de pie en la puerta contemplándome con pena, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules se lamentaba por haber sido un imbécil conmigo.

* * *

**¿Me harían un favorsito? ¿Podrían decirme cuál es su parte favorita en las películas de zombies? :p**


	13. Estómago cerrado

**13**

* * *

Apenas y pude dormir un poco esa noche. Al día siguiente me levanté de un humor de perros y con dolor de cabeza.

Lady me preparó un té de manzanilla e intentó distraerme, notando que la presencia de Takeru me afectaba, pero no comentó algo al respecto. Por mi parte, yo sólo quería salir de ese lugar, volver con Joe, empacar las pocas cosas que tenía y largarme de una vez por todas del infierno.

Para mediodía me entretuve jugando con Ben. La verdad es que me encantaban los niños y me era muy fácil comunicarme con ellos. Mary Anne se puso a ver películas con Joseph mientras yo cuidaba de su hijo.

Me enfoqué en el pequeño y el juego de las escondidas. Ventaja era tener todo un centro comercial para hacerlo. No quería estar sola, no quería escuchar mis pensamientos ni dejar que los recuerdos revivieran ese día, estaba reprimiéndolos a toda costa.

Se me fueron las horas y para cuando acordé ya Lady tenía comida para nosotros.

-Cariño, ¿has visto a TK?- le preguntó la anciana a James, quien sin muchos modales devoraba una pierna de pollo.

-Se quedó en la azotea vigilando.- respondió éste con la boca llena.

-Kari, ¿podrías ir a avisarle que venga a comer?- me pidió sonriendo y, aunque mi ser entero se resistía, no podía ser grosera con ella.

-Claro.- dije, intentando sonreír y me indicó por dónde subir.

Al abrir la puerta me pegó la luz del sol, cegándome por un momento.

Cuando vi con más claridad noté que Takeru, o TK como lo llamaban ahí, estaba recargado sobre la barda mirando al horizonte.

Inevitablemente se me escapó una sonrisa.

-Lady quiere que vayas a comer.- dije y éste se volteó. Y entonces noté que tenía las ojeras muy marcadas y los ojos rojos.- ¿Estás bien?- él asintió.

Me acerqué a su lado y adopté la misma posición que tenía. Miré las calles de lo que solía ser Odaiba, llenas de zombies, sangre, basura y me entristecí. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto sucedería en la vida real jamás lo habría creído.

A lo lejos divisé un café al que me gustaba ir a escribir cada domingo en la mañana porque no había tanta gente. Era impresionante que ahora el lugar, que solía ser de los más elegantes en la ciudad, estuviera decaído e inservible.

Una fuerte brisa de aire corrió despeinando mi cabello y Takeru se volvió a mí.

-¿Encontraste a tu amigo?- preguntó y yo asentí.

-Debo volver con él cuanto antes.- añadí.

-¿Cómo pretendes salir de aquí?

-De la misma forma en la que entré.- dije, volteando hacia él y, por primera vez en el día, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Acabarás muerta antes de salir de ese callejón.- me mordí el labio odiando que tuviera la razón. Bajé la cabeza cuanto antes sin saber qué decir.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la vida?- pregunté y él rió.

-Aunque no suena tentadora la idea, no tengo algo mejor qué hacer o a dónde ir.

-¿Qué pasó cuando escapamos del hospital? Creí que habías ido a donde los soldados.

-Y lo hice.- respondió.- Pero ellos ya no estaban. Me escondí en una casa por un tiempo hasta que encontré a James y me trajo acá.- asentí, perdiendo toda esperanza que tenía de poder salir de ahí.

-¿Crees que el ejército vuelva?

-Probablemente, tal vez dentro de un mes, quizás más. Eso si no lanzan una bomba para acabar con todos.

Voltee mi cabeza y abrí los ojos sorprendida. No se me había ocurrido aquella idea y lo cierto es que era posible. ¡Dios Santo, qué horror!

-Tranquila, Yagami, no creo que vayan a hacer eso.- dijo, viendo el impacto que sus palabras habían causado en mí.

-Tenemos que salir cuanto antes de aquí.- dije, aún asustada.

-¿Cómo?

-Conduciendo. Debemos llegar a Tokio, o a cualquier otra ciudad.- él meditó un momento en mis palabras pero no dijo nada. Yo pasé saliva e intenté tranquilizarme.

Estaba decidida a huir a como diera lugar, si venían o no conmigo, ya no me importaba. Sólo debía ir por Joe, conseguir un auto y largarnos cuanto antes.

Pensando en mis opciones para salir del infierno caminé de vuelta a la puerta.

-Espera.- me detuvo Takeru y me volví. Él se acercó a donde estaba.- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué pasa?- soltó un suspiro y, agachando la mirada, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Quiero que me perdones por lo que pasó anoche.- otra sorpresa. ¿El simio descerebrado ahora me pedía perdón? No podía decir que se venía el apocalipsis porque ya estaba en él.- Me porté como un imbécil contigo y lo reconozco.

-No fuiste sólo tú.

-Es cierto.- dijo, levantando la cabeza.- Debiste decirme que era tu primera vez.

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

-No lo habría hecho.- espetó seriamente y sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que pensé.

-Bien pues, ahórrate tus comentarios y disculpas, sólo, por favor… por favor, no vuelvas a acercarte así a mí.- le pedí con el dolor de mi corazón y él asintió.

Abriendo la puerta, bajamos hasta donde estaban los demás, quienes ya habían terminado de comer.

Apenas y probé bocado, el estómago se me había cerrado, al igual que el corazón.

* * *

**Gracias! Uff ahora se pone complicado el asunto porque es mi última semana de clases y las siguientes de exámenes D: pero bueno, deseenme suerte jajaja**


	14. ¿Bailamos?

**14**

* * *

Días después se cumplió el mes desde que comenzó la catástrofe. No había noticias del ejército, no se veían helicópteros o aviones, gran parte de la ciudad se fue quedando sin luz y servicios y pronto a nosotros nos pasaría lo mismo.

Un espíritu de pánico se apoderó de quienes estábamos en el centro comercial. Lady y Joseph discutían a cada rato, Mary Anne vivía con jaquecas y no soportaba estar con Ben, James quería liderarnos como si fuera nuestro jefe y Takeru… no hablaba con nadie.

Tenía que salir cuanto antes o me volvería loca también. Y dado que nadie aportaba mucho para averiguar la forma de escapar a mí se me ocurrió una idea.

A un par de cuadras había un autobús escolar estacionado. Se veía en buenas condiciones y pensé que si lográbamos llegar hasta ahí y meterlo por el callejón, los demás podrían salir y subir rápidamente y de esa forma huir.

Sólo debía hallar un buen momento en el que todos estuvieran calmados para poder proponerles la idea y que me ayudaran.

Esa tarde mientras tomábamos un delicioso té de vainilla que Lady nos preparó le presté atención a una rockola que estaba escondida entre dos estantes de comida. Me acerqué y vi que estaba desconectada, de inmediato la puse en marcha y busqué una melodía que fuera clásica y movida, y todos me miraron preguntándose qué pretendía hacer. Sonreí ante sus expresiones y empecé a moverme.

-¿Kari, te has vuelto loca?- protestó Mary Anne y yo no le hice caso. Joseph empezó a moverse y así, al ritmo de la música, se levantó de su lugar e invitó a bailar a su esposa.

Ben también improvisó algunos pasos y James sacó a Mary Anne haciéndole girar de inmediato. Todos reímos y poco a poco el ambiente fue sintiéndose menos tenso, a excepción de Takeru, quien seguía sentado al fondo mirándonos.

Un par de canciones más y casi nos olvidamos cómo fuimos a parar al centro comercial.

Para cuando comenzó una balada Lady instó al rubio que se levantara.

-No sé bailar.- se defendió éste algo molesto.

-¡Oh, no seas testarudo, muchacho! Anda, baila con Kari.- me voltee al escuchar mi nombre y nos miramos. La anciana sonreía esperando ver algo de acción y regresó a brazos de su marido.

Takeru se levantó y se acercó a mí. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, mis piernas temblaron por los nervios y me mordí el labio.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- susurré. Él pasó su mano izquierda por mi cintura y con la derecha tomó la mía y así, mirando a nuestros pies, empezó a moverse y le seguí el paso.

No me di cuenta que fue acercándose a mí y cuando levanté la cabeza su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

Sonreí al verlo y él también. Recargué mi barbilla sobre su hombro y él soltó la mano que me sujetaba para tomarme de la cintura, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y cerré los ojos. Escuchando la música, dejando que mi cuerpo se moviera al ritmo que él me llevaba y aspirando su aroma tan dulce y varonil al mismo tiempo.

Ni siquiera en mi baile de graduación había disfrutado de una pieza como esa vez. Y no noté que estábamos siendo el centro de atención, inclusive para el pequeño.

Terminó la canción y me separé un poco. Él no me soltó y lentamente rocé su cuello con mis manos, nos miramos por lo que pareció una eternidad y sentí su aliento en mis labios.

-¡Bésala ya, TK!- chilló Mary Anne y, saliendo de aquél extraño y placentero trance, nos volvimos para hallar que todos estaban esperándolo.

Bajé el rostro sintiendo mis mejillas arder y él se apartó sin decir nada más.

-Eso ha sido muy romántico.- dijo Lady.

Cada uno volvió a su lugar y entonces aproveché para hablar.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea para salir.- dije, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué idea?- preguntó James y noté que se acercaron más para escucharme mejor, a excepción de Takeru quien se quedó al fondo sentado.

-Vi un autobús escolar a un par de cuadras, si logramos ir por él y traerlo hasta el callejón podremos escapar.

-No suena mal.- dijo Joseph y los demás murmuraron algo.

-¿Y qué haremos después de eso?- preguntó Mary Anne, cargando a Ben quien le pedía estar en brazos.

-Salir de la ciudad.- murmuré como si fuera muy obvio.- Pronto nos quedaremos sin luz, agua y comida, yéndonos podemos tomar alguna carretera y buscar más civilización en algún otro lugar.

-¿Y crees que lo hallaremos?- inquirió Lady. Me encogí de hombros. Lo cierto era que hacía días empecé a creer que éramos los pocos humanos que quedaban aún con vida en esa parte del mundo, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta porque la sola idea me aterraba.

-Yo iré por el camión.- dijo Takeru y todos volteamos a verlo.- Tendré que matar unos cuantos bastardos pero creo que vale la pena, es mejor que quedarnos y morir aquí.

-Es peligroso.- murmuró Mary Anne.

-Pero debemos tomar el riesgo.- exclamó James mirándome.- Yo voy contigo, TK.

El rubio asintió y no dijo más.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo y, para primera hora del día, llevaríamos a cabo mi plan. Esa noche empacaríamos cosas que creyéramos necesarias para el camino.

Tomé una maleta grande y eché varios cambios de ropa y cosas personales. Decidí llevar una más pequeña con ropa para Joe.

La verdad me hallaba muy emocionada, finalmente podría ver la luz de nuevo y sentí cómo un espíritu aventurero se apoderó de mí haciéndome sonreír.

Para después de media noche en que tenía todo listo quise darme un baño. Entré a las regaderas agradeciendo que no hubiera alguien y me duché tranquilamente, o al menos lo intenté, pero recuerdos y más recuerdos fueron asaltándome con intención de verme sufrir.

Pero no los dejaría esa noche.

Regresé a cama pero sólo conseguí destender las sábanas al dar vueltas y no conciliar el sueño. Empezaba a sentirme malhumorada y preferí caminar un rato, quizás así vería algo más que pudiera necesitar pero no.

Salí a la azotea y tal fue mi sorpresa que me hallé con Takeru. Sentado, sin camisa, fumando un cigarrillo, sonrió al verme.

-Creí que estabas durmiendo.- dijo, me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

-No tengo sueño.- me ofreció un cigarrillo y acepté, pese a que no era fumadora. Apenas di el primer golpe me asfixié con el humo.

-¿Lo habías probado antes?- preguntó burlándose.

-Hace años, en secundaria. Olvidé lo que se sentía.- dije, reponiéndome.

Él me explicó cómo pasar el humo y devolverlo. Me contó que fumaba desde muy chico y le robaba los cigarrillos a su padre.

Pero cortó el tema apenas hablamos de la familia y noté que, mas que molesto, estaba triste por eso y me pregunté qué habría sido tan doloroso que ni siquiera quería mencionarlo.

Le pedí que saliendo de ahí me llevara con Joe y él aceptó sin repelar ni preguntar cuáles eran mis intenciones.

El tiempo se nos fue volando y, por primera vez, me di cuenta que estábamos hablando como dos personas normales, evadiendo temas, sacando otros, riéndonos de anécdotas bobas y sonrojándonos al escuchar un cumplido. Para cuando miré el reloj faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir.- dijo.

-¿Y tú?

-Enseguida bajo.- asentí y me puse de pie, él haciendo lo mismo.

-Esta noche… fue agradable.- dije, sonriendo.

-Lo sé, me doy cuenta que no eres una niñita tonta con tobillos frágiles después de todo.- murmuró y le di un golpecillo en el hombro.- Que descanses, Hikari.

-Puedes llamarme Kari.- él sonrió y me pareció más guapo que de costumbre.

-Me gusta más Hikari.

Sin decir más le dediqué una última mirada y salí de ahí.

Tararee una canción en el camino y al llegar a lo que era mi morada me acurruqué bajo un grueso cobertor y rápidamente dejé que mi mente se desconectara de la realidad que, por esa noche, había sido muy placentera.

* * *

**Awww yo no sé qué hice para recibir lectores tan buenos que me alegran siempre :') y pues heme aquí en vez de estarme bañando para la escuela vengo a consentirlos :p jajaja**


	15. Los zapatos de Mary Anne

**15**

* * *

-Tenemos un problema.- dijo Takeru, entrando de nuevo por la puerta del callejón.- El camión no cabe por aqui, tendré que dejarlo estacionado en la acera.

-¿Y cómo saldremos?- preguntó Lady.

-Tendremos que correr.- dije.- No es tan peligroso pero debemos darnos prisa.

Vi el rostro de todos, no estaban de acuerdo con la idea, y para ser franca, yo igual, pero no teníamos otra opción, era eso o quedarnos y enloquecer.

Estábamos ahí, apretados en el pequeño espacio, cada uno con una maleta en el brazo.

-Yo voy primero.- murmuró Joseph.

-Bien, iré a abrir el autobús y me quedaré ahí dentro, tú tienes que correr y subir, el área está despejada pero no dudo en que esos malditos vendrán apenas nos huelan.- dijo Takeru.

-¿Huelan?- preguntó Mary Anne y el rubio asintió.

-Se guían por el olfato.

-Basta de charla, es hora de salir de aquí.- exclamó Joseph y sonreí. Al menos alguien pensaba como yo.

Takeru salió de inmediato, el anciano y yo nos asomamos y, una vez que vimos él abrió las puertas del camión y nos indicó que podíamos avanzar con el plan, Lady se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Me enternecí mucho al ver que lo besaba y le daba su bendición, a pesar de que sabría que en pocos minutos estarían juntos de nuevo.

Y entonces pensé en el amor y tuve muchas ganas por conocerlos, por saber su historia, cómo se habían conocido y tomé nota mental de que debía preguntárselo a ella más tarde.

Joseph corrió y exitosamente subió al autobús y, para nuestra buena suerte, ni un zombie se apareció.

-Ahora voy yo.- dijo Lady.

Tomando su mochila, hizo lo mimo que su esposo y apenas estuvo con él dentro del camión, lo besó.

Enseguida fue James y de igual forma, entró con éxito.

-Kari, ¿podrías cuidar a Ben para yo entrar? Llevo dos maletas y no podré con ellas y con el niño.

-Claro.- dije, entrando de vuelta al lugar.

-Quédate con Kari, cariño, ella te llevará conmigo.- dijo la señora y su hijo le dio un fuerte abrazo asintiendo solamente.- Le pediré a Takeru que venga a ayudarte.- dijo, al ver que yo también llevaba dos maletas.

-Gracias, Mary Anne. Ve con cuidado.- le advertí sintiendo una corazonada.

Ella salió y, segundos luego, escuché unos horrendos gritos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es mi mamá?- preguntó Ben, alarmado y lo cargué.

-No cariño, no creo que sea ella, probablemente vieron un zombie pasar y se asustaron.- mentí para tranquilizarlo. Pero sí habían sido los gritos de Mary Anne y rogué que no hubiese sido atacada.

No quise asomarme pues sabía que el niño querría ir de inmediato. De pronto escuchamos un disparo y luego silencio total.

-¡Necesito ir, Kari!- gritó éste queriéndose soltar de mi abrazo pero no lo dejé.

-No, Ben, tranquilo.- lo sostuve con fuerza y enseguida se abrió la puerta sobresaltándonos a los dos.

-¡TK!- chilló el niño al verlo y se lanzó a sus brazos. Pero a mí no me causó gracia la expresión que llevaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté.

-Tenemos que salir cuanto antes.- respondió, evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Takeru, por favor, dime qué han sido todos esos gritos, ¿Mary Anne está bien?

-Hikari, toma las malditas mochilas y vámonos.- exclamó enojado poniéndome de nervios y, bufando de coraje, hice lo que me pidió.

Salimos, él con Ben en brazos, y yo con el equipaje y para cuando cruzamos la banqueta giré mi cabeza a la derecha, ahí en el piso, había un bulto de zombies comiéndose a alguien.

Ahogue un grito al reconocer los zapatos de Mary Anne y subí al autobús. Apenas estuvimos dentro James cerró las puertas y arrancó.

Takeru soltó al niño quien corrió a brazos de Lady llorando y con su cabecita buscó a su madre.

Solté las maletas y me quedé, de pie sin poder moverme o reaccionar. Miré a Joseph y a su esposa, llorando en silencio, abrazando al niño y consolándolo. Era increíble que en apenas unos minutos había hablado con ella y ahora… era el almuerzo de esos imbéciles.

¿Qué sería de Ben? ¡Su padre se sacrificó por él! Y ahora su madre también. ¡Pero qué maldita manera del destino de castigarlo así!

Impotente, sentí cómo mis piernas no podían sostenerme más y me eché a llorar. Takeru se volvió y al verme me abrazó con fuerza. Me aferré a sus brazos y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, olvidándome por completo de todo.

-Tranquila.- escuchaba que me decía.

Hubo un momento donde el llanto ya no salía más y lentamente me fui separando.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó y yo asentí.

Sacó un paquete de pañuelos de su mochila y me ofreció uno.

-Gracias.- dije.

-Kari, necesito que me digas hacia dónde debo ir.- habló James y me volví de inmediato.

Le di las instrucciones de cómo llegar hasta el hotel en donde hallaría a mi mejor amigo. Y, ya que no estábamos tan lejos, no tardamos mucho en llegar.

Una vez que estacionó el autobús afuera todos nos miramos.

-Será mejor que bajemos y nos tranquilicemos un rato antes de partir.- dijo Takeru y los demás asintieron, excepto Ben, quien parecía estar en trance y simplemente nos miraba y de sus preciosos ojitos escurrían lágrimas que parecían no terminarse.

Salí yo primero del autobús y toqué con fuerza la reja, instantes luego escuché la voz de Mimí y ésta bajó y abrió.

-¡Kari! ¡Gracias a Dios, creíamos que habías muerto!

-Enseguida te explicaré todo, Mimí, por favor déjanos entrar.- le pedí y ella volteó al autobús.

-Claro, pasen.

Bajaron todos del camion y, desconfiadamente, entraron al hotel.

-Vengan.

La castaña nos dirigió a las habitaciones y, gritando desde el pasillo, hizo que Sora abriera la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora…?- se quedó muda al verme.- ¡Kari!- sonreí y ésta se echó y me abrazó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.- Me da tanto gusto, creí que habías muerto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Matt se asomó y, al vernos se quedó pasmado.

-Kari ha venido con compañía a rescatarnos.- chilló Mimí, emocionada.

-¿TK?

-¡Maldito bastardo!- escuché la voz del rubio a mis espaldas y en cuestión de segundos se precipitó hacia Matt y lo tumbó al piso de un puñetazo.

-¡Takeru!- grité. James pasó a un lado y fue a separarlo pues ésta ya se había echado encima del otro y le propinaba golpe tras golpe.

-¡Déjame, lo voy a matar!- gritó furioso.

-¡Basta!

Sora se acercó a su novio y lo ayudó a levantarse, éste sangraba de la nariz, James sujetaba fuertemente los brazos de Takeru quien estaba rojo de coraje, yo fui y me le planté en frente.

-¿Quieres decirme qué demonios está pasando?- espeté furiosa y él, sin bajar la vista del otro rubio, escupió las siguientes palabras.

-Éste imbécil ha matado a mi madre.

* * *

**Que tengan un excelente fin de semana! Yo por mi parte lo aprovecho para estudiar que el lunes tengo examen y mil proyectos pendientes :p**


	16. Asesino por accidente

**16**

* * *

Todos nos quedamos helados ante aquella confesión, yo no me había percatado que desde atrás Joe nos contemplaba en silencio.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunté.

Takeru no respondió. Me volví hacia Matt cuestionándolo con la mirada.

-Ha sido un accidente.- se defendió éste.

-¡Mentira!- gritó el otro.- Sabías que no estaba herida y aún así disparaste.

-¡Ya te dije que no, enano! Jamás en mis cinco sentidos me habría atrevido a lastimar a mamá.

¿Enano? ¿Mamá? ¿Accidente? ¿Qué diablos era todo aquello? Entonces, ¿Takeru y Matt eran hermanos? De alguna forma eso explicaba el increíble parecido.

-Debiste haber muerto tú.- espetó Takeru y el otro sólo agachó la cabeza, lastimado por sus palabras.

-¿Podemos por favor calmarnos y aclarar las cosas sin gritar?- pidió Lady y todos volteamos a verla.

-Lo siento, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.- dijo Takeru y dando media vuelta salió apresurado.

Matt soltó un suspiro y fue a sentarse a la cama. Sora trajo un botiquín y cuidadosamente limpió la herida de su novio. Lady se sentó también acostando a Ben a su lado quien se aferró a su abdomen y no la soltaba. Joseph y James se quedaron de pie cada uno analizando la situación a su manera. Fue ahí cuando noté que mi amigo me veía sonriente.

-¡Joe!- me fui sobre él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Él me dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti, bonita. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Enseguida te cuento.- dije sonriendo y salí del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó.

-Ahora regreso.

Fui a cada una de las habitaciones pero él no estaba ahí. Finalmente lo hallé en el lobby, sentado atrás de la recepción fumándose un cigarrillo.

-Hey.- exclamé al verlo y me senté a su lado.

-Vete de aquí, Hikari. No quiero hablar.

-Pero yo sí.- afirmé, determinada a no moverme. Takeru soltó un suspiro y apagó su cigarro.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- inconsciente, me mordí el labio antes de hablar pues no sabía si era buena idea.

-¿Matt es tu hermano?- aquello fue más afirmación que pregunta y él asintió.- Y dices que ha matado a tu madre.- de nuevo, él asintio.- ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Fue justo cuando esto empezó, yo acababa de despertar y cuando bajé Matt estaba como loco, llevaba un arma en la mano y el televisor de la sala estaba encendido a todo volumen.- calló un momento antes de continuar y noté que se le quebró la voz.- Mamá apareció y tenía una cortada en su brazo. Me acerqué a ella para ayudarla pero el maldito me gritó que me alejara... yo... todo fue tan rápido...

Acaricié uno de sus brazos con mi mano y él volteó a verme, sus ojos azules estaban tan cristalinos y enseguida resbalaron un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Matt disparó, yo tardé en asimilar... la vi tirada desangrándose...- Takeru no resistió más y se echó a llorar. Lo jalé hacia mí y él escondió su rostro en mi pecho temblando por los sollozos. Lo abracé fuerte y acaricié su cabello. Fue inevitable llorar pero dentro de mí hablaba mi voz interior pidiendome que fuera fuerte por él.

Pasó un rato donde se desahogó y ya más tranquilo se apartó limpiándose el rostro.

No tenía palabras para dar consuelo y temí que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir lo hiciera enfadar conmigo y no quería.

-Sé que no lo hizo a propósito, él acababa de ver morir a papá y el shock fue muy fuerte... pero era mi madre, Kari, ¡mi madre!- no pude evitar notar que era la primera vez que él me llamaba así.- Ni siquiera estaba infectada.

-Lo siento tanto.- fue todo lo que pude decir y él asintió.

-Matt huyó de la casa y yo fui a buscarlo... lo quería matar.- pasé saliva al escucharlo decir esto y me pregunté si sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho.- dije y él volteó sorprendido.- Tu hermano me salvó el trasero dos veces.

Le conté cómo sucedieron las cosas desde que nos separamos y que, amablemente, Matt y Sora nos habían ayudado a Joe y a mí. Él se tranquilizó y luego de un rato encendió otro cigarrillo.

-¿Esperas que lo perdone porque ha sido tu héroe?- preguntó muy serio.

-No, espero que lo perdones porque es tu hermano y cometió un error.- él soltó una carcajada cargada de ironía y negó con la cabeza.

-Estás loca.- dijo.

-Hablo en serio, Takeru, es tu familia, la única que te queda, deberías sentirte afortunado de aún tener a alguien.

-Dejó de ser mi hermano desde que tiró del gatillo.- espetó con coraje haciendo que me enfadara.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco? ¡Eres un imbécil!- le grité estallando en llanto y él se quedó callado.- Te odio tanto.- aquellas palabras salieron de mi pecho por si solas y no quise voltear a verlo pues sabía que me arrepentiría de inmediato.

Él apagó su cigarrillo y se puso de pie. Extendió una de sus manos para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

-Lamento haberte decepcionado, Hikari.- dijo como si no lo sintiera.- Lamento no ser el hombre que esperas.

Negué con la cabeza y seguí llorando sin poder hablar. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi frente.

Takeru revolvía mis sentimientos, una parte de mí lo odiaba y a otra le fascinaba su forma de ser.

Y ahí, aspirando su aroma, su escencia como hombre, sabía que estaba enamorada de él, desde el primer momento que lo vi me gustó y ridículamente dejé mi mente fantasear con la idea de que algo pasaría, a sabiendas que él sólo quería tener sexo.

-Escucha.- dijo, separándome un poco. Me limpié las mejillas con las manos y lo miré a los ojos.- No me arrepiento de lo que pasó, en el hospital, en la regadera... pero no busco una relacion seria, si antes de los zombies no lo hacía, ahora menos.- aclaró y en mi pecho sentí el impacto de cada palabra sobre mi corazón.- Me gusta estar contigo, me encantas como mujer y creo que no nos vendría mal sacarnos el estrés de vez en cuando, y no me vas a negar que no te ha gustado.- sentí mis mejillas arder y bajé la cabeza.- Es todo lo que busco y espero estés cómoda con eso. Se que estás en una posicion muy vulnerable pero por favor no te enamores de mí.

Aquello fue tan natural. Sus deseos expresados en palabras y, de haber sido otro hombre, yo me habría indignado enojándome sintiendo que me trataba como una cualquiera.

-Está bien.- mentí.- Tienes razón y concuerdo contigo.

Takeru sonrió y se acercó a besarme, después de esto lo abracé muy fuerte. Pues mejor era estar con él de esa manera a que no tenerlo en absoluto.

* * *

**Acabo de leer "no confíes en quien te sonríe y saluda de buen humor un lunes en la mañana" jajajaja... qué tengan excelente inicio de semana, ya la última de noviembre y se nos acaba el año! :D espero que les guste el capítulo! :D**


	17. Un tentempié nocturno

**17**

* * *

Esa noche Lady, Joseph y Ben durmieron en el cuarto de Mimí. La castaña se vino a la habitación con Joe y conmigo, Takeru y James tomaron otra habitación del tercer piso y Matt y Sora en la de ellos.

Los hermanos no se dirigieron la palabra después de lo sucedido. Acordamos que al día siguiente nos sentaríamos para hablar y trazar un plan de escape con el que todos estuviéramos de acuerdo.

Pasaba de media noche y yo aún no podía dormir. Daba vueltas en la cama intentando buscar una posición cómoda pero no la hallaba. Mi cerebro insistía en repetir la escena en la que Mary Anne yacía siendo comida por zombies para después parar a las palabras de Takeru "por favor no te enamores de mí".

Era increíble cómo en medio de una catástrofe como la que estábamos viviendo, los problemas de mayor importancia tenían que ver con asuntos del corazón. Escuché reír a mi voz interior al pensar en lo ridículo que sonaba.

Sin aguantar más me levanté fastidiada, me calcé las pantuflas rosas y salí del cuarto vistiendo únicamente la bata de seda negra que Mimí me había dado. Mi cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha que tomé hacia un par de horas y el olor a fresas me llegó a la nariz cuando éste se movió.

El hotel estaba en silencio y total oscuridad. Yo llevaba una lámpara de mano y la encendí para poder bajar al lobby.

Apagué la luz al llegar a un ventanal y, cuidadosamente, deslicé un poco la cortina. Cientos de muertos vivientes deambulaban por las calles. Niños, ancianos, jóvenes, hombres, mujeres… todos con su tono grisáceo de piel, sus mandíbulas cubiertas de sangre, los ojos blancos, intestinos colgando, sin brazos ni piernas. Era repugnantemente asombroso verlos en vivo y me pregunté qué se sentiría ser uno de ellos.

Una brisa de viento sopló erizándome la piel y enseguida alguien me tomó de la cintura y me tapó la boca para que no gritara.

-Shhh.- murmuró Takeru.- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-No podía dormir.- dije, volteándome para verlo de frente.

-Ya somos dos.- metió una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pijama y encendió un cigarro ofreciéndome pero ésta vez me negué.

-¿Has pensado a dónde iremos?- me mordí el labio, ya que aquello también ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos y negué con la cabeza.

-Podríamos conducir hasta Kyoto y ver si hay algo mejor ahí y si no irnos hasta Fukushima.- Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendidos y dejó escapar de inmediato el humo de su boca.

-¿Fukushima? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Tardaríamos semanas si no es que meses en llegar allá conduciendo, ¿qué se supone que haremos ahí?- me encogí de hombros. Empezaba a dudar en si mi idea de escapar era realmente buena.

-No lo sé, Takeru, tan sólo es algo que se me ocurrió, la verdad no tengo idea de cuál sea el lugar al que nos convenga ir.

Él asintió y, dándole un último toque a su cigarrillo, lo apagó.

Tomándome del brazo me llevó hasta un sillón y nos sentamos. No decía nada, simplemente me observaba y acariciaba mi cabello. Yo me dejé llevar por el ritmo de su mano y disfruté aquella caricia.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí me pareciste un ángel, lleno de sangre y sucio.- dijo riendo.- Creo que en toda mi vida no había conocido a alguien tan linda como tú.- me sonrojé ante su cumplido y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-A mí me sigues pareciendo el mismo simio descerebrado sin modales.- murmuré entre risas.

-¿Ah si?- preguntó bromeando y vi que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

-No, por favor, Takeru, ¡no!- pero sin poder detenerlo se dejó caer sobre mí sosteniendo cada una de mis manos con las de él por encima de mi cabeza y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Nos miramos con complicidad y sonreímos.

Levanté mi cabeza un poco y mordí su labio inferior haciendo que se le escapara un gemido. Entonces, lentamente él bajó sus manos, acariciando mis brazos, mi cuello, el contorno de mi cuerpo con ellos y me besó, pero me di cuenta que aquél era un beso muy diferente a los que me había dado antes. Era lento, delicado, rozando suavemente nuestros labios y me hallé a mí misma disfrutándolo como nunca.

Bajé mis manos hasta su cintura y las metí bajo su camisa, un suspiro se le escapó cuando sintió que rosaba su piel y poco a poco fui deslizando la prenda hacia arriba hasta que se la quitó y la tiró por ahí.

Yo saboreaba su aliento a tabaco para cuando él acariciaba mis piernas.

-Esta noche te llevaré a las estrellas, nena.- susurró mordiendo mi oído, acto que me volvió loca, y bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello.

Mi respiración empezó a hacerse irregular y sentía mucho calor.

Él levantó mi bata y fue besando mi abdomen muy lentamente. Aquello me estaba desquiciando.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté al verlo quitarme la ropa interior.

-Relájate, Yagami, sólo disfruta.- respondió con una mirada traviesa y recliné mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Sentí sus labios en mi zona íntima, besando cada rincón y tuve que cerrar los ojos, lo que me llevó a disfrutar aún más aquél placer. Usó su lengua para juguetear con mi clítoris y un gemido se me escapó.

Siguió haciendo aquello, besando de esa manera esa parte de mi cuerpo que apenas iba descubriendo era demasiado sensible y poderosa.

-Takeru…- susurré al sentir que tendría un orgasmo, pero él no se movió.

Sus dedos juguetearon dentro de mi vagina, mientras su lengua se apoderaba de mi clítoris y sin poder detenerlo sentí aquella fabulosa explosión de placer con la que me estaba familiarizando pero ahí no terminó la cosa, él siguió como si nada hubiera pasado y nuevamente sentí como si mi cuerpo se llenara de esa sensación para luego desbordar dejándome sin aire.

-Wow, nena. Tres orgasmos en menos de diez minutos, soy bastante bueno.- se jactó, levantando la cabeza. Mi estómago subía y bajaba rápidamente y sentía las palpitaciones de mi corazón en el oído. Eso había sido muchísimo mejor que las otras veces y, sin pensármelo dos veces, sentí que debía devolverle el favor.

Me incorporé sobre el sillón poniéndome de nuevo mi ropa interior y lo miré de la misma forma en que él a mí. Takeru sonrió sabiendo de antemano lo que tramaba y cooperó conmigo.

Fui inclinándome sobre él hasta que quedó recostado. Lo besé, no importándome lo que acababa de hacer conmigo y mordí su cuello, trazando círculos alrededor de su pecho con mis dedos.

-Oh, Hikari…- gimió él, excitado y yo fui recorriendo, con mis labios y mi lengua, su abdomen, marcando cada línea de él.

Lentamente fui bajando su pantalón, lo cierto era que no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero estaba muy excitada como para pensar en ello. Me hallé con su miembro y un sonido gutural se le escapó cuando lo rodee con mi boca.

Aquél era un acto al que yo había llamado repugnante y me había prometido nunca hacerlo, y ahora me hallaba disfrutándolo al máximo, en especial al ver el rostro de Takeru cuando mi lengua rosaba la punta de su miembro.

-Mierda, nena, eres buena.- escuché que dijo y yo seguía, tocándolo con mis manos mientras entraba y salía de mi boca.

Él se retorcía en el sillón mientras yo lo satisfacía y llegó un punto donde su cuerpo se contrajo, sus músculos se tensionaron, sus piernas temblaron a un lado mío y sentí un líquido pasar por mi garganta y lo tragué de inmediato sin siquiera sacarle sabor.

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente. Takeru se puso el pantalón y se acomodó en el sillón dejando espacio para que me acostara a su lado. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos irregulares de su corazón y solté un suspiro, sintiéndome cansada, satisfecha y diferente. No me di cuenta en qué momento me fui quedando dormida y, para cuando abrí los ojos de vuelta, ya había amanecido y el sol se asomaba entre las cortinas.

Desperté en el sillón y voltee a todos lados pero él no estaba. Volví a acostarme sintiéndome terriblemente vacía y más sola que nunca.

* * *

**Don't say your heart's in a hurry, it's not like we're gonna get married (8) awwww pues me fui bien en el primer examen :p tengo bastante suerte, la verdad, aunque sólo en esa área ¬¬**

**Mis queridos lectores, tengo una pregunta para ustedes y, si no les da pena responder, me encantaría que lo hicieran... cuando escribo alguna escena erótica, con contenido sexual, ¿se encienden? :p just curious...**


	18. Los humanos también se comen

**18**

* * *

Después de dos horas discutiendo qué hacer llegamos al acuerdo de marcharnos esa tarde a Kyoto.

Pasamos el día empacando algunas cosas y preparándonos bien. Yo iba y venía por el cuarto guardando ropa, con la vista perdida y mi mente distraída. Takeru apenas y me había dirigido palabra y me pregunté si habría estado mal lo que hice anoche o si no le gustó. Tan alejada de esa galaxia estaba que no me di cuenta y me topé con Joe.

-Cuidado, bonita.- dijo y sonreí.- ¿Estás bien?- asentí.

-Algo nerviosa.- añadí, al ver que él fruncía el ceño sin creerme.

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien. Pronto nos iremos de aquí y comenzaremos de nuevo.

-¿Vivirás conmigo cuando lleguemos a América?- pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

-Por supuesto, Kari. Tú eres mi única familia ahora.- pasé saliva recordando que para mí también Joe era lo único que me quedaba.

-Ven acá.- dije abrazándolo. Él me apretó fuerte de la cintura y solté un suspiro en su cuello.

Escuchamos que alguien tocó la puerta y nos separamos enseguida.

-Ya estamos listos, Hikari.- dijo Takeru, observándonos cautelosamente.

-Enseguida vamos.- respondí, intimidada por su presencia y él se alejó. Mis ojos lo siguieron hasta que se perdió bajando las escaleras. Después me volví hacia mi amigo quien sonreía como tonto.- ¿Qué?

-Te gusta.- espetó y mis mejillas ardieron.- ¡Estás sonrojada! ¡Por Dios! Ese chico te gusta.

-Cállate.- dije sonriendo y seguí guardando la poca ropa que tenía.

-Pues no te culpo, si está como quiere.- solté una carcajada al escucharlo decir esto.

Parte de tener un amigo gay eran esos momentos en los que podíamos hablar con tanta normalidad de los hombres y cuánto nos gustaban y, mejor aún, que él siendo uno contestaba muchas de mis dudas.

Salimos del cuarto. En el lobby estaban los demás y era imposible sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Todos me miraron cuando llegué como si esperaran que fuera a darles alguna instrucción.

-Kari, si no te molesta, Sora, Mimí y yo iremos en mi carro.- dijo Matt, nosotros los seguiremos.

-Está bien.

-Pues vámonos.- exclamó Joe intentando poner algo de humor pero fue en vano.

Sora abrió la reja del hotel y, precavidamente, subimos al autobús. Fue inevitable hacer ruido y algunos zombies vinieron pero no lograron alcanzarnos.

James iba al volante y se apresuró en arrancar.

Todas las calles estaban llenas de ellos. Sucias, deshechas, con edificios saqueados y restos humanos en las aceras. Suspiré mientras observaba por la ventana todo lo que iba dejando. Prácticamente ahí había escrito mi vida, mi infancia, mi niñez, adolescencia… y ahora nada de eso importaba.

Pasaron poco más de dos horas para cuando llegamos a la estación Shinagawa. Ya empezaba a sentirse el sereno de la noche y el sol estaba en su plena puesta.

Nos detuvimos a cargar gasolina. El lugar se veía solo y hacía cerca de media hora que no vimos zombies deambulando.

-Tengo hambre.- dijo Ben, despertando en el regazo de Lady.

-Buscaré algo para que comas, cariño.- dije, acariciando el cabello del pequeño.

-¡Quiero ir al baño!- exclamó y todos sonreímos.

Miré la pequeña tienda que había ahí. Joe me detuvo del brazo cuando iba a salir y me volví a verlo.

-Ni creas que irás sola.- dijo.

-Está bien, tan sólo buscaré comida y veré si hay un baño.- él negó con la cabeza.

-Yo voy contigo.- dijo Takeru.- También necesito descargar la vejiga.- no pude evitar reírme con su comentario y asentí.- Ven conmigo, campeón.- cargó a Ben con un brazo y, tomando su arma con la otra mano, bajamos del autobús. James se encargaba de llenar el combustible.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Sora, saliendo del otro coche.

-A buscar un baño y comida.- respondí. Vi que Matt y Mimí también salieron.

Entramos a la tienda; el lugar no tenía luz, algunos estantes se habían caído y había jugos y demás líquidos derramados en el piso. Al fondo había una puerta pero, antes de llegar a ella, escuchamos un bramido.

-Carga a Ben.- me dijo Takeru dándome al niño. Me quedé de pie mientras él se asomó atrás de la caja registradora. Ahí estaba, el que quizás había sido un cajero, le faltaba la mitad del torso y, al ver al rubio, estiró los brazos y profirió gemidos.

Noté que Takeru guardó la pistola pero sin dejar de ver a la abominación.

-¿No vas a matarle?- pregunté. Y, como respuesta a mi pregunta, él sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón y lo clavó en la cabeza. Algo de sangre salpicó manchándole los brazos.- Hubiera sido mejor con el arma.- dije, sintiendo asco al verlo sucio.

-Habría hecho mucho ruido y atraído a más.

Él se encargó de revisar el baño, que por suerte aún tenía una bombilla funcionando.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- le pregunté a Ben bajándolo con cuidado.

-No, yo sé hacerlo.- dijo y, dándome un empujoncito, se metió al baño. Solté un suspiro y sonreí, segundos después lo escuché orinar.

Miré un cesto tirado y lo levanté, hurgué en los estantes y eché panecillos, latas de frijoles, atún y verduras que parecían estar en buen estado. También eché jugos y botellas de agua, papel de rollo y algunas otras cosas que me parecieron útiles.

Cuando estaba guardando frituras Takeru me sorprendió sosteniéndome por la cintura. Dejé la cesta en el piso y me voltee.

-Shhh.- murmuró y me besó.

Aquello fue muy intenso. Mordió mis labios en varias ocasiones y parecía desesperado. Sus manos me apretaban pegándome a su cuerpo de tal forma que pude sentir que estaba excitado.

-Tranquilo.- dije, separándome para poder tomar aire, pero él no me hizo caso. Cuando besó mi cuello mi respiración ya estaba agitada. Y entonces nos sobresaltó la tierna vocecita de Ben.

-¿Te estás comiendo a Kari!- exclamó el pequeño llevándose las manitas a su boca con sus ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa. Takeru y yo nos reímos y entonces él me soltó.

-Así es, pequeño. Es porque soy un zombie y ¡voy a comerte también!- dijo éste corriendo hacia el niño quien sonrió y soltó un pequeño grito y, no pudiendo salir, fue víctima de un ataque de cosquillas. Yo sonreí al verlos jugar, es que, tener una imagen así, en medio de tanto desastre, era como ver un manantial de agua dulce en medio del desierto.

Terminé de echar lo que faltaba y, haciendo que Takeru soltara a Ben, tomé al niño de la mano para salir.

-Enseguida los alcanzo.

Entramos al autobús, él de inmediato corrió a brazos de Lady y se sentó en sus piernas. Yo abrí una lata de atún y una barra de pan para prepararle un sándwich. Los demás agarraron algo para comer y entonces noté que el coche de Matt ya no estaba.

-¿Y los otros?- le pregunté a Joe.

-Se han adelantado, pero enseguida los alcanzamos.- asentí.

Takeru regresó y, tomando él el volante, nos fuimos del lugar. Ya el cielo había adoptado un color oscuro y luego de cantar un par de canciones a petición de Ben, viajamos en silencio.

Mi amigo no me había despegado los ojos de encima y hubo un punto en el que empezó a incomodarme.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté en un susurro pues la pareja de ancianos y el niño ya se habían dormido. James platicaba con Takeru al frente.

-Nada, sólo te observaba.- sonreí.

-¿Y qué observabas?

-Que antes de entrar a la tienda no tenías esa marca en el cuello ni la mordida en los labios.- me quedé helada al escucharlo. No me había percatado de lo que el impulsivo ataque del simio me había dejado.

Joe sonrió, sabiendo que había algo que no le había contado.

-_Maldición_.- exclamé al pensar en el hecho de que tu mejor amigo te conociera tan bien era una desventaja.

-Y bien, Kari… ¿qué es lo que tienes que contarme?

* * *

**Y hoy hace un año...**


	19. Pagan justos por pecadores

**19**

* * *

Llegamos a Nishiya al amanecer. Sólo nos bajamos a cargar combustible de nuevo y por más alimentos.

Para entonces le había contado a Joe todo lo que pasó, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia.

Continuamos con el viaje por carretera y conforme íbamos avanzando me di cuenta que no había población. Sólo zombies asquerosos y putrefactos y empecé a perder la esperanza. La idea de reiniciar en una ciudad ya no se veía atractiva e incluso se me hacía inexistente.

En el camino jugué con Ben para que Lady pudiera descansar, pero el pequeño se fastidiaba con regularidad y, cuando lloraba, ya no era posible consolarlo ofreciéndole un dulce.

Al llegar a la siguiente ciudad propuse que buscáramos un lugar para pasar la noche. Entramos a un par de hoteles pero estaban invadidos, así como la mayoría de las casas.

-Tal vez si vamos a otra ciudad…- comentó James, estacionando el autobús en una calle, para entonces ya había oscurecido. Matt, su novia y Mimí decidieron dar un par de vueltas más y luego alcanzarnos ahí.

-¿Y si vamos a un hospital?- dije, arrepintiéndome al instante pues recuerdos de lo sucedido con Takeru en un lugar así me asaltaron.

-Suena bien.- me secundó Joe.

En ese momento sentimos que el camión se tambaleó y todos nos movimos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Joseph.

Takeru se fue al volante y encendió las luces. Ahogué un grito con mis manos al ver cerca de tres docenas de zombies acercándose y algunos de ellos golpeaban el metal con fuerza.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo Lady, apretando a Ben fuerte contra su pecho.

El rubio encendió el motor pero, no avanzando mucho, el autobús se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa!- pregunté asustada.

-Un neumático, se ponchó.- respondió James.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Joe.

Miré el rostro horrorizado de todos. No podíamos salir pues estábamos rodeados y no podíamos largarnos.

Takeru se llevó una mano a su cabello despeinándolo exasperado.

-Tengo que salir y buscar otro vehículo.- dijo de pronto, sobresaltándonos a todos.

-¿Estás loco? Morirás apenas pongas un pie afuera de este lugar.- murmure, llena de pánico con la idea de que algo malo le sucediera.

-No hay de otra, Hikari.- me mordí el labio desesperada.

-Mejor esperemos a que Matt regrese y vaya a buscarlo.- dijo Joe y, tras esto, el camión fue sacudido bruscamente y todos caímos al suelo.

-No hay tiempo que perder.- exclamó Takeru y, sin pensarlo, abrió una ventilación que estaba en el techo y se subió a dos asientos para brincar y poder salir.

-¡No!- grité, no pudiendo contener el llanto.

-Traquila Kari.- dijo James, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Escuchamos un par de disparos y, al frente, vimos caer a dos bastardos, pero estos al percatarse de la presencia de Takeru se pegaron más al autobús.

Ben lloraba desconsolado en brazos de Lady, mientras su esposo la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Escuchamos más disparos y los pies de Takeru en el techo. Me fui hacia el frente del autobús y a lo lejos vi dos luces acercándose. Era el carro de Matt. Los zombies se abalanzaron sobre éste, quien aceleró y fue tocando el claxon.

-¿Qué hace?- preguntó Joe.

-Los está alejando.- dije.

Nos fuimos a la parte de atrás y vimos que Matt arrancó más rápido sin dejar de tocar la bocina. Algunos zombies lo siguieron, pero aún quedaron muchos alrededor de nosotros.

Takeru bajó de nuevo sobresaltándonos a todos.

-Le pedí que fuera a buscar otro coche.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que salgamos de aquí?- pregunté.

-¡No lo sé!- me gritó y todos se asustaron. Dándose cuenta de lo que había causado, puso una mano en su frente y bajó la mirada.- Lo siento.- murmuró.

-Está bien.- dije.

Duramos un rato ahí, siendo sacudidos por los bastardos, que parecían no cansarse y entonces James sonrió mirándonos.

-Los explosivos.- dijo. En eso abrió una de sus maletas y sacó un par de explosivos rojos.- Podrías arrojar uno y que llame su atención y al explotar nos desharemos de ellos más rápido.- Takeru asintió y tomó uno en las manos.

Volvió a salir por el techo, escuchamos que le llamaba a los zombies y luego de esto vimos el explosivo volar a lo lejos y caer. En efecto, la mayoría fueron corriendo tras él mientras Takeru bajó.

-Agáchense todos.- hicimos lo que dijo y él se puso sobre mí cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

Escuchamos el resonar de la explosión y como si un centenar de rocas se estrellasen contra el camión haciendo resonar el metal. Levanté la cabeza y vi que aquello eran pedazos de carne podrida que volaron hasta estamparse contra los cristales del autobús. Tuve muchas nauseas y, cuando voltee a ver a Joe, estaba completamente pálido.

Aún había zombies, aunque ya no podíamos saber con exactitud cuántos. A lo lejos se oyó el claxon de un camión y Takeru salió por el techo.

Matt había regresado, con un tráiler de carga. Escuchamos disparos y luego silencio total.

-El área está limpia.- dijo Takeru, asomando su cabeza por el techo.- Abran la puerta y bajen de inmediato.

Tomé una maleta y a cargué a Ben, quien aferró sus bracitos a mi cuello y me apretó con fuerza. Lo sentí temblar y lo abracé fuerte pero rápido.

-Tranquilo, pequeño.- susurré y le di un beso en el cabello.

Primeramente salieron Joseph y Lady, después el niño y yo y atrás de mí James y Ben.

Tuve que contener la respiración al salir pues el hediondo aroma a carne putrefacta y sangre se impregnó en mi nariz revolviendo más el estómago.

-Kari, tú vete con Sora en el carro.- me dijo Matt mientras ayudaba a subir a Lady a la parte de atrás del tráiler.

-Pero…- voltee a ver a mi mejor amigo y él sonrió.

-Ve con ella.- dijo, dándome un beso en la frente.

Me acerqué al pequeño auto y abrí la puerta trasera para acomodar a Ben, quien apenas lo dejé en el asiento se hizo un ovillo. Me quité el suéter que llevaba y lo tapé. Dejé la maleta abajo del asiento y luego cerré la puerta poniéndole el seguro y me subí del lado del copiloto.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de algo.

-¿En dónde está Mimí?- Sora aferró sus manos al volante y sin dirigirme la mirada noté que unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas.- ¿Qué pasó con Mimí? ¿Está con Matt?- me giré para ver el autobús pero ella no estaba sentada ahí.- Sora, dime qué ha…

-Bajó con Matt.- me interrumpió la pelirroja.- Mientras él intentaba abrir el tráiler ella se quedó afuera cuidándolo… ella.- Sora se quebró ante mis ojos y bajó la cabeza golpeándose con el volante.- No se dio cuenta, ¡la atacaron!- contuve la respiración al escuchar y de inmediato sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

-No es cierto…- dije, esperando que fuese una broma y Mimí apareciera de pronto riéndose. Pero nada cambió.

-Dio su vida por salvar la de mi novio.- sollozó Sora, girándose hacia mí. Extendí mis brazos y ella se inclinó para abrazarme y desahogarse en mi hombro.

-Ha sido una heroína.- murmuré, luego de un rato.

Partimos en silencio rumbo a la siguiente ciudad. Me quedé dormida gran parte del camino y para el amanecer apoyé a Sora manejando para que pudiera descansar.

En un momento el sol me pegó por un lado, giré un poco la cabeza y vi por el espejo lateral que Takeru iba conduciendo el tráiler. Apenas mis ojos distinguieron al joven rubio mis labios dibujaron en automático una sonrisa y de mi pecho se escapó un suspiro. Al menos tenía un amortiguador que calmaba mi alma en tiempos de angustia.

* * *

**Ya casi es viernes :p awwww gracias por sus comentarios, me la he pasado viendo Resident Evil y Exterminio para inspirarme awww y les recomiendo la de Recuérdame (Remember me) :')**


	20. El oscuro bosque

**20**

* * *

Pasaron días, semanas, no supe exactamente cuánto tiempo, nos quedamos refugiados en una casa a orillas de una carretera. El lugar estaba intacto y no habíamos tenido señas de un zombie en kilómetros.

Aquél lugar era de dos pisos; contaba con una enorme cocina integral pegada a la lavandería, un recibidor, sala y comedor y un baño completo en la parte de abajo. Arriba tenía cuatro recámaras dos compartían un baño y las otras tenían uno propio. Por los diplomas en la pared de la sala, pertenecía a un Arquitecto que vivía con su esposa y sus pequeñas gemelas. Atrás se hallaba un establo y al parecer habían tenido un caballo.

A Sora le costó trabajo reponerse de lo que pasó con Mimí y ya nadie tocaba ese tema.

Takeru se aprovechaba en las noches de mi cuerpo para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y yo, estúpidamente, lo dejaba creyendo que en algún punto querría dar a conocer que había algo entre nosotros, aunque era un hecho que estaba segura todos sabían y fingían que no.

Hubo una mañana en la que no me levanté de buen humor y para acabarla había devuelto el desayuno sin siquiera probarlo. El estómago me dolía horrores y pasé el resto de la tarde acostada, hecha un ovillo, apretando mi vientre con las manos. Lady me preparó un té de manzanilla y consiguió unas pastillas para el dolor, pero no hicieron efecto.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Joe, entrando a la habitación, con una taza de café en la mano. La puso con cuidado en el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama, yo me moví un poco y él se sentó a mi lado.- Ven acá.- acariciando mi espalda, me atrajo hacia él y puse una almohada en su regazo para acostarme ahí.

-Me siento demasiado mal.

-Estás débil, Kari. No has comido en todo el día.

-Por favor no hables de comida que se me revuelve el estómago.- dije, sintiendo nauseas. Joe le dio un sorbo a su café y acarició mi cabello.

Entonces una idea apareció y sentí mis músculos tensarse y los vellos de mis brazos erizarse apenas cruzó mi mente.

-¿Qué día es hoy?- pregunté, levantándome de golpe.

-Mmm, 4 de marzo, ¿por?- intenté hacer cálculos, pero mi cabeza había borrado algunas cosas, la mayoría tenía que ver con cuestiones de tiempo, desde que inició aquello.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que salimos del hotel y empezamos a viajar?- mi amigo frunció el ceño y le dio otro trago a su café.

-No lo sé, un mes y medio, probablemente, ¿por…?- pero no acabó de hablar cuando me tapé la boca y corrí al baño, apenas levanté la tapa del retrete vomité.

Sentí las arcadas lastimar mi garganta y luego tosí, intentando agarrar aire. Jalé de la cadena y, sin mucha fuerza, me puse de pie y me recargué en el lavabo. Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme y cuando levanté el rostro me sobresalté al ver a Joe de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decir?- preguntó, cruzado de brazos. Titubee antes de responder, me aclaré la garganta y finalmente dejé que mi mente hablara.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

La expresión de horror en el rostro de Joe me lo dijo todo. Su piel palideció, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y quedó con la boca abierta y sus ojos como platos escrutándome como si fuera yo un bicho raro. Me giré para verlo de frente y no por el reflejo del espejo y bajé la cabeza, inconscientemente, tracé círculos en el piso con la punta de mi pie derecho.

-¿Qué… qué has dicho?- preguntó él. Incluso su voz había cambiado, ahora su timbre era casi un susurro.

-Ha pasado más de un mes desde que estuve con Takeru la primera vez y lo hicimos sin protección. ¡Oh Dios!- tapé mi rostro con ambas manos maldiciéndome constantemente por mi idiotez. Mis piernas temblaron y de un segundo a otro, no supe más de mí y me interné en un profundo y oscuro bosque lleno de ramas y enredaderas que atraparon mis brazos y piernas no dejándome salir.

A lo lejos escuché mi nombre pero no distinguía la voz de quien me hablaba. Intenté soltarme y, como si aquella ramificación temiera a esa voz, me dejó libre haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo; cuando abrí los ojos vi un par azul cielo que me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Takeru, alejando el algodón con alcohol de mi nariz. Sentí una de sus manos sostener mi cabeza y me percaté de que estaba de vuelta en la cama.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste en el baño.- dijo Joe, de pie atrás del rubio, observándome con pena.

-Perdón…- fue todo lo que pude decir y me incorporé en la cama, llevándome una mano a la frente. La cabeza me dolía horrores.

-¿Te disculpas por desmayarte? ¿De qué planeta vienes Hikari?- espetó Takeru riendo y levanté la mirada. Mi amigo hizo una seña y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-De uno mejor al de los simios descerebrados.- respondí sonriendo. Él se sentó a mi lado y me agarró de la barbilla acercando su rostro al mío pero sin romper el contacto visual. De pronto los recuerdos de lo sucedido anteriormente llegaron de golpe no dándome tiempo de procesarlos y uno de ellos se escapó de mis labios.- Creo que estoy embarazada.

El rostro de Takeru palideció y puedo decirlo porque perdió el color en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su respiración se agitó, incluso me atrevería a afirmar que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón golpear con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Soltándome, se llevó una mano al cabello bajando la cabeza y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en mí.

-¿Estás segura?- me mordí el labio y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de nervios.

-Hice cuentas, hace más de un mes que no me ha llegado mi período.

-Pero eso es normal, ¿no?- negué con la cabeza.- ¡Mierda!- exclamó por lo bajo.

-Siempre he sido muy regular, yo… no lo sé.- él se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de esta, mientras yo levanté mis piernas y recargué mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas, suplicando para mis adentros que no fuera cierto.

-No puedes estar embarazada, Hikari.- sus palabras me sacudieron cual tornado al llegar a una casa de madera destruyéndola por completo.

-Takeru, hicimos el amor, ¡sin protección!- pronuncié, poniéndome de pie para hablar de frente.- Es lógico que algo así sucediera.

-No, no, no, para empezar, tuvimos sexo, sexo Hikari, no hicimos el amor…- un golpe martilló mi corazón haciendo que la mitad de éste cayera y furiosa alcé una mano y le di una bofetada. Él bajó la cabeza sin mirarme y sentí el nudo desatarse de mi garganta.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil y hablarme así? ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?- preguntó, aún sin mirarme.

-¡De que te quiero!- grité, soltando el llanto. Mis mejillas se mojaron al instante y entonces sus preciosos ojos volvieron a hallarse con los míos, esta vez, su expresión era distinta.

-Te advertí que no te enamoraras de mí.

-¿Y crees que eso es sencillo? Por favor no seas idiota y date cuenta que para una chica no es fácil separar los sentimientos del sexo.

-Pero te dejé en claro que no quería que esto pasara, Hikari. Tú estuviste de acuerdo, ¿dime quién es el idiota ahora?- no pude sostener aquella plática y me encerré en el baño. Cerré la puerta azotándola con fuerza y me tiré ahí, escondiéndome entre mis piernas, desahogándome con pena.

Escuché que él salió del cuarto y ni siquiera tuve deseos de levantarme y salir. Lo único que quería era estar sola.

No me percaté de cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que alguien intentó abrir la puerta empujando mi cuerpo. Me puse de rodillas en el piso y limpié mi rostro con las manos. Me miré en el espejo, mis ojos estaban hinchados, mis mejillas enrojecidas y mi cabello algo húmedo por el sudor de la frente. Tomé un pedazo de rollo para limpiar mi nariz y abrí el cerrojo.

-Kari, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Joe y me aferré a su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza y volviendo a llorar.

-Es un imbécil.- dije entre sollozos.

-No le hagas caso, preciosa, verás que todo estará bien.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Joe.- susurré en su oído y, tras decir esto, él me apretó fuerte.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo y no voy a dejarte sola.

* * *

**Que tengan un excelente fin de semana :D**


	21. Lee bien las instrucciones

**21**

* * *

A una semana de que le confesé a Takeru mi suposición de que estaba embarazada éste no volvió a tocarme. Mi salud no mejoró mucho y los demás temían que estuviera infectada o hubiera pescado alguna enfermedad. Joe era el único que estaba conmigo día y noche y me cuidaba como si fuera su hija.

Una mañana Takeru entró a la recámara. Iba recién bañado. Llevaba una camisa blanca de botones con delgadas rayas color vino, pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis converse negros. Me mordí el labio al verlo para reprimir una sonrisa y agaché la cabeza para que no viera que me ruboricé.

-Alístate, vamos a salir.-me dijo, sin dar más explicación.- Te espero en la sala.- se dio media vuelta y me dejó ahí, con mis dudas no resueltas.

Me puse los tenis y entré al baño a cepillarme los dientes. Después fui alcanzarlo abajo. Lady preparaba algo en la cocina junto a su esposo, James y Matt veían algo en la televisión y Sora jugaba con Ben en el patio.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Joe al verme.

-No tardaremos.- respondió Takeru y, tomándome de la mano, me llevó con prisa hacia el coche de Sora.

Condujo en silencio y, por la expresión en su rostro, sabía que estaba molesto y preocupado. No quise hablar para no empeorar la situación y lo dejé así hasta que llegamos al centro de aquél pequeño condado.

Como en todo lo demás, había carros destruidos, basura en las calles y ni rastro de un ser humano con vida.

Se estacionó frente a una tienda de abarrotes. Procuró no hacer mucho ruido al bajar. Acomodó su arma en uno de sus costados en el pantalón.

-Espera aquí.- dijo, cerrando la puerta.

Lo vi entrar al lugar y, minutos luego, salió para indicarme que bajara del auto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunté, al hallarlo revoloteando entre unos estantes. No respondió y solté un suspiro exasperada ante tanto misterio.- Takeru dime…

-Ten.- me dio una caja blanca y me quedé helada al ver de qué se trataba: una prueba de embarazo.- Ve al baño y hazla.- dijo y noté su nerviosismo en la voz.

Asentí solamente y entré al pequeño baño en la parte de atrás. Jamás había hecho algo así y leí cuidadosamente las instrucciones para no echarla a perder.

Salí y esperé los veinte minutos que indicaba en la caja antes de ver el resultado.

-¿Qué pasa si sale positivo?- le pregunté, antes de checar la prueba. Takeru se encogió de hombros y levantó sus manos apoyándolas atrás de su cabeza. Era evidente que estaba tan asustado como yo.

Cogí la prueba y al hallar mis ojos el resultado el llanto salió en automático de mi cuerpo y mis manos y piernas temblaron.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él. Le di la prueba para que la viera y la tomó.- ¡Mierda!- exclamó, arrojándola al suelo.

Bajé la cabeza, sollozando más alto y miré la señal positiva en color rosa. Takeru se acercó a mí; pasé mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Él me abrazó fuerte y besó mi cabeza.

-Ya, Hikari, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Estoy contigo y esto es mi responsabilidad.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? Estamos en medio del infierno, no hay hospitales, no hay médicos, Takeru… no…- volví a llorar y él se mantuvo firme en el abrazo.

Sabía que para él también eso era difícil, no podía dejar que todo recayera sobre sus hombros y agradecí que al menos no estaba dispuesto a abandonarme… abandonarnos.

-Ya pensaremos en algo, tranquila.- me besó en la frente y me separé de él. Noté que también sus ojos estaban cristalinos y con ternura limpió una de mis mejillas con su mano.- No quiero que los demás se enteren por ahora, vamos a mantenerlo entre nosotros y por favor, por favor prométeme que te alimentarás bien y vas a cuidarte.- asentí, sintiendo un gran alivio.

-¿Qué haremos con los demás? Parecen estar muy cómodos en la casa y creo que debemos seguir viajando.

-Lo sé, hablaré con James cuando lleguemos y mira…- se mojó los labios antes de seguir hablando.- Si no quieren venir con nosotros podemos irnos solos.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Me estaba proponiendo viajar sola con él? Mi corazón se aceleró e inmediatamente sonreí y sentí el calor volver a mi rostro. Pasé saliva y pensé en las consecuencias, claro estaba que Joe iría conmigo, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban y, si lográbamos llegar a una ciudad donde pudiéramos vivir normalmente, significaba que Takeru se quedaría a mi lado.

En un impulsivo arranque tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo atraje para besarlo, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido.

-Sí quiero viajar contigo.- dije. Él sonrió y me agarró de la cintura para volver a besarme.

Aquél fue un momento mágico, diferente; lo sentí cargado de sentimiento, esta vez sus manos no provocaron mi cuerpo para que se entregara a una pasión desenfrenada. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello que me pareció tan suave y dejé que nuestros labios danzaran en una tranquila y profunda melodía.

-Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí.- escuchamos que alguien habló y nos volvimos a la entrada. Tres hombres, con camisas negras, chalecos de cuero y pantalones militares, de complexión ancha y más altos que Takeru se aparecieron. Cada uno llevaba un arma en las manos y otra ajustada a su cinto.

-Par de tórtolos.- dijo otro sonriendo.

-Ve nada más, no está nada perdido el rubio.- señaló otro, de ojos verdes y piel aperlada. Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Takeru, no separándose de mí.

-Charles, Brandon y Jake.- dijo el primero que habló apuntando a los demás.- ¿Y ustedes son…?

-Takeru y ella es Hikari.

-Es un placer conocerte, bombón.- murmuró Brandon guiñándome un ojo y el cuerpo de TK se tensó.- ¿Por qué no vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros?

-Te divertirás.- añadió Jake y los tres rieron.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos.- habló Takeru.

-Pero, ¿por qué tan rápido? No, no, no.- lo detuvo Charles.- Quédense un poco más.

-Gracias pero nos vamos.- me tomó de la mano y despacio me condujo hacia la salida que Brandon y Jake bloquearon, me quedé de pie escondida atrás de Takeru, contemplando con miedo la mirada lujuriosa que los tres gorilas me lanzaban.

-Dije que no.- se plantó Charles delante de nosotros y empujo a TK del pecho haciendo que me moviera hacia atrás y por poco caigo de bruces al suelo.

Takeru le propinó un puñetazo en la cara y el hombre se lo devolvió, haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz.

-¡Basta!- grité. Brandon se giró y me tomó de los brazos, sosteniéndolos en mi espalda con una de sus grandes manos y con la otra puso el arma en mi cabeza.

-Un movimiento más y tu dama paga las consecuencias.- dijo.- Oh nena, hueles tan delicioso.- susurró pegando su nariz a mi cabello y bajando por mi cuello.

-¡Suéltala, maldito!- gritó Takeru.

-Escucha imbécil, nos llevaremos a tu juguetito para divertirnos un rato, pero no te preocupes, te la devolveremos entera.- espetó Charles divertido y en eso esbozó una sonrisa.- Pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué no vienes a ver cómo nos divertimos con ella?

-¡Infeliz!- se lanzó sobre el hombre pero sólo recibió un fuerte golpe en las costillas y cayó al piso hecho un ovillo. Charles se acercó y le dio otra patada que lo hizo arquearse de dolor.

-¡Déjalo, animal!- grité furiosa, tratando soltarme, pero fue inútil.

Brandon me arrastró hasta una camioneta negra que tenían afuera. Antes de subir ató mis manos y piernas, bruscamente me puso en el asiento y Jake se sentó a mi lado.

-No te asustes, primor, tan sólo queremos que te sientas bien.- dijo éste acariciando con sus sucios dedos mi pierna.

Un fuerte golpe me sobresaltó y vi que Charles y Brandon sacaban a Takeru y lo subían en la parte de atrás de la camioneta; lo habían atado de manos y piernas.

-No lo lastimen.- les pedí entre llanto pero sólo se burlaron.

Los hombres subieron, Charles al volante, y nos fuimos de ahí. En el trayecto Jake iba manoseándome y en una ocasión tocó uno de mis pechos, haciéndome sentir repulsión.

Minutos luego llegamos a un viejo establo. Estacionaron el vehículo en la parte de atrás, y nos hicieron subir por una escalera de metal, para ello nos desataron, delante de mí iba Charles y atrás Jake, después TK y luego Brandon.

Llegamos a la parte alta, que estaba cubierta de paja. Mi cuerpo temblaba casi convulsionándose de miedo y entonces asomé la cabeza, abajo, cerca de unos ocho zombies bramaban y estiraban sus brazos ansiosos porque cayera alguno para devorarlo.

* * *

**Porque son tan buenos lectores y me encanta sorprenderlos :D**


	22. Aguanta

**22**

* * *

Me sobresalté al sentir a Brandon jalarme del brazo y por poco y resbalo.

-Cuidado, primor. No queremos que ellos te coman… aún.- dijo éste pegándose a mí y acariciando mi cabello.

-¡No la toques, imbécil!- gritó Takeru y Charles le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡No!- bramé furiosa y, justo cuando me iba sobre aquél gorila, Jake me apuntó con su arma, paralizándome.

Charles ató las manos de TK por atrás, con cinta gris, e igual hizo con sus pies. Después le golpeó el estómago con el puño cerrado, dejándolo sin aire. Yo contemplaba la escena con horror mientras Brandon, sujetándome con fuerza, no dejaba de pasar su nariz por mi cabello y cuello.

-Qué empiece la acción.- bramó Jake, haciéndose notar su erección sobre el pantalón.

Brandon me giró y empezó a acariciar con sus sucias manos mi cuello hasta bajar por el escote de mi blusa y apretar uno de mis senos. Sentí mucho asco al verlo hacer esto y tuve que bajar la cabeza. Él arrancó de un tiro la prenda tirándola al piso.

-Wow, nena.- exclamó embriagado de placer y me aventó a un montículo de paja. Una de mis manos se dobló al caer sobre ella y solté un grito de dolor.

El gorila se desabrochó rápido el pantalón, dejando sus armas en el suelo, y se echó sobre mí, mordiendo salvajemente mi cuello.

Yo me movía, desesperada por querer quitármelo de encima mientras escuchaba los gritos de Takeru suplicando me dejaran en paz. En un acto de desesperación, Brandon me dio una bofetada y perdí la visión por segundos en los que todo me dio vueltas.

-¡Bastardo, pagarás por eso!- escuché que gritó TK y seguido a esto, un golpe en su vientre.

El hombre me arrancó el pantalón de un tiro y lo sacó rápido por mis piernas. Fue cuando aproveché y, en un momento que levantó una, con mi pie izquierdo le di una patada en el rostro, haciéndolo caer a un lado. Me giré de rodillas para poder ponerme de pie y, apenas iba a levantarme, éste me jaló del cabello retorciéndome hacia atrás.

-Quieres hacer esto por las malas, bien, por las malas será.- escupió en mi oído con coraje y se posicionó sobre mí.

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y creí que querría acariciar mi espalda pero lo que hizo me dejó helada. Desató el nudo de mis muñecas y, fuertemente, sostuvo mis manos en las de él y se llevó dos de mis dedos de la mano derecha a la boca. Después hizo lo mismo con la izquierda y deslizó ambas manos dentro de su pantalón hasta hacerme tocar su miembro. Me moví intentando quitarme pero su fuerza era cien veces mayor a la mía. Él sonrió, lleno de satisfacción y no dejaba de verme mientras movía mis manos para que mi piel rosara con su parte.

-Kari…- escuché llorar a Takeru y, en un arranque de desesperación apreté su miembro fuerte entre mis manos haciéndolo jadear y, cerrando los ojos, hice lo mismo con sus testículos provocando que se retorciera de dolor y me soltara, haciéndose un ovillo a mi lado.

Me puse de pie y le di una patada en el rostro. Jake se dejó venir sobre mí y cuando estuvo por golpearme me agaché y él perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

-¡No!- gritó Charles, soltando a Takeru, y su expresión se llenó de horror al ver a los zombies devorando a su compañero.- ¡Pagarás por esto maldita perra!

Pero en ese momento que se volvió hacia mí TK pateó su muslo haciéndolo caer, después se acercó y le dio una patada en el rostro y otra en el estómago. Yo tomé el arma de Brandon y, justo cuando mis manos la tocaron, él estiró la suya y me apretó con fuerza.

-No tan rápido.- dijo, y lo vi ponerse de pie y estirarme. Mi cuerpo se estremeció bruscamente y me costaba respirar bien. Di unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que sentí la orilla donde terminaba el piso, de reojo me volví hacia abajo y vi a tres zombies ansiosos porque cayera.

Brandon sonrió y se pegó cuanto pudo hacia mí para hacerme perder el equilibrio. Despacio, Takeru sacó una navaja del pantalón de Charles, quien yacía inconsciente en el piso, y rompió la cinta de sus manos, haciéndose una cortada en la palma de la mano derecha.

-Veamos cómo pagarás esto, maldita…- bramó Brandon cerca de mi rostro.- O con tu cuerpo o con tu vida, tú eliges.

Me estremecí de miedo y, justo cuando iba a empujarme, Takeru se acercó y enterró la navaja en el hombro de aquél bastardo. Éste gritó de dolor y, al darse la vuelta me empujó y resbalé, aunque logré sostenerme de la orilla.

-¡Ayuda! ¡TK, ayúdame!- grité, y escuché los bramidos de los hambrientos y putrefactos engendros deseándome.

Brandon forcejeaba con Takeru y se daban de puñetazos. Yo escuché la madera crujir y pensé que podría soltarse la tabla en cualquier momento. Sentí una mano rosar la planta de mis pies y grité espantada. Intenté levantarme, subir los pies, pero fue inútil, no tenía de dónde más sostenerme.

Cerré los ojos y sentí que todo me daba vueltas, estaba mareada, cansada, asustada y a punto de perder la razón.

* * *

**No tienen idea de lo felices que me han hecho el sábado con sus comentarios :') awww y esto es algo corto para que se entretengan y pasen un agradable lunes... si eso es posible jajaja**


	23. Manos sucias

**23**

* * *

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y vi a Brandon caer. TK soltó la pistola y respiraba agitado.

-¡Takeru!- lo llamé para que reaccionara y rápido se agachó y me agarró los brazos.

-Está bien, está bien.- decía, desesperado.- Ya te tengo…

Me ayudó a levantarme y, una vez alejados de la orilla, me escondí en su pecho llorando horrorizada. Él me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi cabeza. Nuestros cuerpos se estremecían bruscamente y escuché los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Nos quedamos ahí un par de minutos hasta que él se movió. Miré su rostro, un tanto desfigurado por los golpes que le habían dado y, delicadamente, acaricié su mejilla para limpiar un poco la sangre.

-Lo maté.- dijo horrorizado llevándose las manos al cabello.- Lo maté, Hikari, lo maté.

-Shhh, tranquilo, está bien.- dije, intentando calmarlo.- No lo hiciste a propósito.

-Maté a un hombre.- empezó a llorar, cargado de dolor y miedo, y lo abracé de nuevo, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

Sollozó hasta que no hubo más llanto y en eso vimos a Charles moverse.

-TK, hay que irnos.- él asintió. Se levantó y agarró las llaves de la camioneta y, quitándose la camisa para que me la pusiera, bajamos de ahí.

Mi cuerpo aún temblaba, entre el horror de lo sucedido y el frío de la noche. Apenas abrimos el vehículo se dejaron venir zombies.

-¡Arranca ya!- grité al verlos golpear los vidrios y las puertas.

Encendió la camioneta y, dándole de reversa, nos largamos. Para entonces ya había oscurecido mucho. Fue difícil andar por la carretera pues era la hora en que salían aquellos bastardos y hurgaban entre los restos humanos que habían quedado en las carambolas.

Takeru iba muy serio, con la vista fija al frente, y sólo se movía para meter los cambios. Yo me recargué en la puerta intentando enfocar mi mente en el camino y lo que íbamos dejando, pero estaba muy lejos de ahí. En un movimiento miré mis manos y recordé lo que Brandon había hecho con ellas y sentí el asco y la repulsión subir por mi garganta.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y se me escapó un sollozo.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- TK detuvo el coche y se volvió a verme de frente. Negué con la cabeza sin poder responder.- Ven acá.- me jaló del brazo y me abrazó, al momento dejé escapar un grito y lloré, llena de asco y miedo.

-Lo que hicieron… ellos… él…

-Tranquila, preciosa, aquí estoy contigo y estás a salvo.- dijo, llamando mi atención con sus palabras. Levanté el rostro y lo miré sorprendida y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

-¿Qué… qué dije?- preguntó ruborizado.

-Me llamaste preciosa.- respondí, aún sonriendo. Me acerqué y lo besé pero él se quejó.- Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?

-Un poco.- acarició mi mejilla y besó mi frente.

-Vamos a casa.- le pedí.

Media hora luego llegamos. Todos se hallaban en la sala, excepto Lady, que se había acostado para que Ben pudiera dormir.

Les explicamos lo que pasó. Takeru no quiso contarles lo que sucedió con Brandon. Ambos fuimos a darnos un baño, cada quien en su habitación. Una vez dentro de la regadera me tallé hasta dejar mi piel roja, volví a llorar queriendo quitarme con el jabón la suciedad que esos hombres me habían hecho sentir. Al salir me miré en el espejo, tenía un moretón cerca de mi ojo derecho, por la bofetada que me dieron, sería cuestión de días en que desapareciera.

Justo en ese momento, en que deseaba más que nunca estar muerta y no volver a tener que experimentar situaciones de ese tipo, un cólico me pegó en el vientre y me llevé ambas manos apretándome con fuerza, segundos luego me repuse y, sobre la toalla, acaricié mi abdomen y sonreí, recordando que ahí dentro estaba creciendo un pequeñito que me necesitaba y no podía rendirme, al menos no por él.

Poniéndome una pijama de franela rosa, bajé a la cocina. Joe estaba lavando los platos y lo abracé por la espalda, dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro. Él sonrió al sentirme, se enjuagó las manos y volteó para verme.

-¿Cómo estás, bonita?- sonreí. Giré la cabeza para saber si no había alguien más y entonces susurré en voz baja.

-Estoy embarazada.- mi amigo abrió los ojos de par en par y me empujó, inconscientemente.

-¿Q… qué has dicho?- volví a sonreír y me mojé los labios.

-Estoy embarazada. Me hice una prueba de las que venden en las farmacias antes de que fuéramos secuestrados.

Joe se quedó callado mirándome. Pese a mi emoción, sabía que no estaba nada contento con la noticia, y solté un suspiro, sabiendo que tenía que afrontar un regaño, o algún comentario no muy agradable por parte de él.

-¿Te causa gracia lo que has hecho?- preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Negué con la cabeza.- Kari, por favor, sé prudente, estamos viviendo en medio de una catástrofe, dime ¿qué piensas hacer? O mejor dicho, ¿qué piensan hacer?- me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sabemos aún.

-Un embarazo no es cualquier cosa, requiere de mucha atención y cuidados y aquí…- rió sarcásticamente.- Perdóname pero no veo mucho de eso.

De pronto la falta de apoyo de Joe me lastimó y mis ojos se humedecieron. Lo peor del caso es que tenía razón y no podía argumentar al respecto.

-Te quiero mucho, Kari, y lo sabes, pero esto es algo que no me alegra.- asentí simplemente, agachando la cabeza.

Él no dijo nada más y salió de la cocina, dejándome en un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

**Mientras esté en mis manos, soy complaciente :p por cierto me encantaría su opinión en algo... ¿me hago o no un tatuaje?**


	24. Alabado sea el cielo por el chocolate

**24**

* * *

Pasamos más tiempo de lo querido en la casa, mas que nada para reponernos de los golpes que el secuestro nos había dejado.

Yo empecé a experimentar sensaciones jamás vividas. Como antojos extremos por el chocolate, especialmente pastel y nieve, y cada que James y Matt o alguien iba a recoger provisiones les suplicaba que revisaran y me trajeran algo. Así como también mucho sueño, la cama se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga.

Deseaba tanto poder tener a mi mamá al lado en esos momentos, compartir con ella mi felicidad y que me contara cómo había sido su experiencia cuando nos tuvo a mi hermano y a mí. Cada cuando lloraba su pérdida, pero enfocaba mi mente en el bebé y me decía a mí misma que no era sano para él que yo estuviera triste.

Las cosas entre Joe y yo habían cambiado desde que le confirmé mi embarazo. Él procuraba no pasar mucho tiempo a solas conmigo y, cuando lo hacía, evitaba hablar de eso.

Una noche me ofrecí a hacer la cena. Tenía ganas de preparar macarrones con queso y verduras. Me hallaba muy inspirada en la cocina cuando Takeru apareció. En silencio se acercó a mí y me abrazó por atrás, acariciando mi vientre y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó. Solté el cuchillo con el que cortaba calabazas y me voltee para verlo.

-Excelente, ¿y tú?- las heridas en su rostro habían casi desaparecido, así como las marcas en sus costados.

-Mejor.- dijo sonriendo. Sacó de su pantalón una barra de chocolate con almendras y me la dio.- Por si te da hambre en la noche.- tomé su rostro en mis manos, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca, y lo besé. Y fue ahí, cuando su aliento y el mío se mezclaron y mis labios saborearon su saliva, que sentí un golpecito dentro de mí, y él se separó.

-¿Lo sentiste?- pregunté emocionada. Él asintió y metió su mano debajo de mi blusa. Enseguida otra patadita y mi corazón se aceleró muchísimo, era la primera vez que sentía a mi bebé y la dicha de eso no tenía comparación.

Takeru volvió a besarme y un par de veces más disfrutamos el espectáculo de sentir a nuestro hijo entre nosotros.

-Kari…- él se separó un poco para verme de frente. Estaba a punto de decir algo importante, lo sentía, y por sus mejillas rosadas y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía, esperaba que fuera algo realmente bueno.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Lady, entrando a la cocina. Yo volví a mi tarea de cortar calabazas y él, sin decir más, salió.- ¿Te ayudo en algo, querida?- preguntó la anciana, sonriendo, le devolví el gesto y le pedí que me ayudara a pelar unas zanahorias.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Yo me sentía muy apenada y esperaba que no hubiera visto algo. Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que darles la noticia de lo que pasaba y tomar la decisión de irnos.

-Sabes, Kari, hace años Joseph y yo intentamos ser padres.- dijo ella, sin voltear a verme.- Fue cuestión de tiempo para cuando quedé embarazada, y puedo decirte con absoluta certeza que es una de las mejores etapas que una mujer puede experimentar.- sonreí, pues entendía bien lo que quería decir.- Los antojos insaciables, el cansancio en tu cuerpo que no deja que te despegues de la cama, el aumento de peso y sentir a tu bebé.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?- pregunté emocionada. La sonrisa de Lady cambió por una triste expresión y se encogió de hombros. Echó las zanahorias al sartén, que previamente había untado con mantequilla, en donde se doraban las demás verduras.

-Se vino cuando cumplí cuatro meses de gestación. Fue un aborto natural.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Mi cuerpo quedó muy lastimado y no pude volver a tener hijos.- me confesó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dejándome helada con la sola idea de que, si algo así me pasaba, yo no pudiera volver a intentar.- Kari, soy anciana, pero no soy tonta. Y sé por lo que estás pasando.- mis mejillas ardieron al escucharla y ella sonrió, acariciando una.- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo.

-Lady, yo… fue algo inesperado.- ella asintió.

-A los jóvenes de ahora se les hace fácil.- dijo, y ambas reímos.- ¿TK es el padre?- preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre y yo asentí.- Será un bebé hermoso.

En ese momento escuchamos el quebrar de un vidrio y nos volvimos a la puerta. James estaba de pie, había tirado un vaso con agua y nos miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Estás embarazada!- exclamó en voz alta y ambas le pedimos que se callara y se acercara.

-No tienes que gritarlo.- dije, susurrando.- No quiero que se enteren… o bueno no quería aún.

-Oh, Kari…- él me abrazó con fuerza levantándome y dándome vueltas. Lady fue por la escoba para recoger los vidrios.- Es la primer noticia buena que recibo en mucho tiempo, me da mucho gusto por ti y por él.

-Gracias James.- dije sonriendo.- Aunque te pido que no digas nada por el momento, ¿si?

-Mi boca es una tumba cerrada.- bromeó y ambos reímos.- Pero hazme saber cualquier cosa que necesites.- asentí y él salió de la cocina.

Cenamos amenamente esa noche, disfrutando de la comida y la charla como si el mundo no hubiera colapsado allá afuera.

Fui a la cama sintiéndome exhausta y apenas pegué la cabeza a la almohada me quedé profundamente dormida.

Entrada la madrugada Joe daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Sentía sobre sus hombros la gran responsabilidad de proteger a Kari, no sólo en lo físico, sino en lo emocional, y para ello debía ir a consultar directo a la fuente que, en esos momentos, se encargaba de manipular el ánimo de su amiga.

Poniéndose su calzado de noche, decidió bajar sin hacer ruido. Ya todos estaban durmiendo. Salió al porche, donde sabía que lo hallaría, y en efecto, recargado sobre el barandal fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo, estaba Takeru.

-Noche tranquila, ¿eh?- comentó Joe como inicio de plática. El rubio sólo asintió.- Increíble que el mundo se jodiera de esta manera, ¿verdad?

-Al grano, Joe, ¿a qué has venido?- preguntó TK apagando su cigarrillo en el piso.

-Kari me lo ha dicho.- ese par de ojos azules que a la chica le gustaban tanto se posaron en el joven.- Sólo vengo a advertirte que si la lastimas, esas heridas que te hicieron en la cara serán nada comparado a lo que yo te haré.- Takeru asintió.

Joe le contó el aprecio enorme que tenía por Hikari, como ella, junto con su familia, lo habían apoyado cuando confesó ante la sociedad sus preferencias sexuales y que se había convertido en alguien sagrada para él, en especial cuando, en medio de todo, sacrificó su vida por ir a rescatarlo. Se sentía en deuda con ella y quería cuidarla a toda costa. TK lo escuchaba atento, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

-Te agradezco que la hayas protegido de esa manera, en especial de que esos bastardos no lograran lastimarla.- dijo, pero al ver que Takeru no tenía muchos ánimos de conversar, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a su cama.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Incluso dar mi vida.- respondió el rubio.- Estoy enamorado de ella, Joe.- dijo, volteando a verlo, y éste se quedó helado ante aquella confesión.- La quiero como no tienes una idea y cuando estábamos allá en ese establo lo único que deseaba era que estuviera bien.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?- TK se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tiene caso?

-Claro que sí. Eres el padre de su hijo y, no sé si lo sepas, pero se ha enamorado de ti como loca.- el rubio sonrió sonrojándose.- Le hará bien saber que el sentimiento es correspondido y que te tiene como apoyo sin importar lo que pase.

-Tienes razón.

Joe no dijo nada más, tan sólo sonrió y entró a la casa. Takeru se quedó meditando un momento, a lo lejos escuchó un búho ulular y de inmediato sus sentidos se activaron en alerta. Soltó un largo suspiro y decidió que era hora de ir a descansar, no sin antes hacer una parada en otra recámara.

Sentí el colchón sumirse a mi lado y de inmediato abrí los ojos pensando que se trataba de algún zombie.

-Shhh, tranquila.- escuché la voz de TK.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Qué horas son?- él sonrió y me quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-Quería verte.- dijo. Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla. Él se acercó y me besó lentamente, apenas y un rose de labios y luego se apartó.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunté al ver que no hacía nada. Negó con la cabeza.

-Te quiero.- confesó y mi corazón se aceleró.- Estoy enamorado de ti, Hikari Yagami, y quiero que me perdones por haberme portado como un imbécil contigo todo este tiempo. Sé que lo nuestro ha sido extraño, dadas las circunstancias, pero lo que siento es muy fuerte.

-TK…- estaba anonadada, perdida desde que dijo que me quería. Mi mente trabajaba el doble para procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-Prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a cambiar y dedicaré mi vida por verte segura y feliz, y a nuestro pequeño también.- dijo, acariciando mi vientre y no pude evitar llorar de emoción.

Él limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas con su mano y nuevamente me besó, ésta vez, no separándose.

Lo jalé de la camisa y quedó sobre mí. Comencé a desabotonarla lentamente, dándome el lujo de torturarlo acariciando su pecho. Él metió sus manos a la blusa de mi pijama e hizo lo mismo hasta masajear uno de mis senos.

Nuestras lenguas se hallaron con desesperación como si nunca se hubiesen conocido y sentía cómo mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ser poseído por Takeru.

Terminé de quitarle la prenda y le desabrochaba el pantalón para cuando él metió su mano en el mío acariciándome sobre la ropa interior. Fue ahí cuando una horrenda imagen cruzó por mi mente en la que Brandon me hacía acariciarlo y al abrir los ojos, no fue a TK a quien vi, fue al gorila enorme y pervertido que había querido abusar de mí.

-¡Quítate!- grité horrorizada aventándolo y de inmediato me puse de pie. Me estremecí de miedo al revivir la escena pues las imágenes no dejaban de aparecer en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué…? ¿Hice algo malo? Dime qué ha pasado.- preguntó, levantándose.

-No te acerques, no…- le pedí, estirando una mano para marcar distancia entre los dos.- Por favor vete de aquí.

-¿Kari? ¿Kari, qué tienes?- mi alma se quebró en llanto y no pude hablar. Me llevé las manos al rostro para cubrirlo y él aprovechó para acercarse y abrazarme.- Hey, tranquila, todo está bien.

-Lo siento mucho.- dije, desconsolada.- Es que su rostro apareció, era él y quería… yo… no puedo.- murmuré apenada y él me abrazó más fuerte, dejando que me desahogara en su pecho.

-Ya pasó, preciosa.- me llevó de vuelta a la cama y se acostó a mi lado. Cerré los ojos, recargada sobre su pecho, sacudiéndome aún por los sollozos. Sin saber en qué momento me quedé dormida y él abandonó la habitación, lleno de pesar.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por responder, opinar, por darme consejos, sugerencias, etc... me daré el tiempo de cumplir sus exigencias y poder responderles :p awww la verdad me han animado tanto! Lo del tatuaje: para el fin de semana me lo hago, ya les posteo el link de una foto :p y aprovecho para cambiarme el look (si es que les interesa saber jajaja) copiaré el estilo de Christina Perri, me encanta y la admiro mucho, además de que estoy iniciando una nueva etapa que la vida me ha regalado y una oportunidad maravillosa de crecer profesionalmente, PERO, aún no puedo hablar mucho al respecto, sólo hagan changuitos por mí :p**

**Por Enfrentando Gigantes, no se preocupen, no he abandonado la historia y en menos de lo que canta un gallo empezaré a actualizarla seguido, al menos ya tengo el final escrito jajaja.**

**Que tengan una excelente mitad de semana! :D**


	25. La multitud andando

**25**

* * *

Matt se levantó esa noche por un vaso de agua y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la puerta del porche abierta. El aire que corría por el pasillo estaba muy fresco y él, precavidamente, se asomó, hallando a su hermano sentado en el piso, con el rostro escondido en sus piernas.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó y, al voltear éste, lo vio llorando.- ¿Qué pasa, TK?- Matt salió y fue a sentarse al lado de su hermano.

-Nada, vete de aquí.- respondió el otro de mala manera.

-No hasta que no me digas qué tienes, ¿por qué lloras?- Takeru soltó un fuerte suspiro y miró a su hermano a los ojos.

-Maté un hombre.- dijo.- Él intentó dispararme primero, forcejeamos, y… no quería llegar a tanto.

-No lo hiciste a propósito, TK. Y estoy seguro que no era tu intención hacerlo.

Takeru asintió y se mordió el labio, pues el llanto no dejaba de salir. Era uno de esos momentos en donde se había cansado de ser el fuerte, el valiente en la historia, y necesitaba saber que también contaba con el apoyo de alguien y que no estaba solo.

-Hay algo más que no te he dicho, Matt.

-¿Qué pasa, enano?

-Kari está embarazada.- los ojos del rubio se abrieron en asombro y se quedó con la boca abierta pues su mente no podía creerlo.

-¿Y Joe ya lo sabe? Ese idiota, le di condones, ¿por qué no los usó?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? El hijo que espera es mío, no de Joe.- Matt ahogó un grito al enterarse.

TK le contó todo, cómo conoció a Kari, su encuentro en el centro comercial y la relación que mantenían a escondidas. Incluso se atrevió a decirle lo que acababa de ocurrir esa noche y que temía que ella no fuera a recuperarse del shock que vivió cuando fueron secuestrados. Matt lo escuchaba atento, haciendo que parara y repitiera unas cosas de vez en cuando, y dentro de él, se alegró de que su hermano se abriera esa noche pues sentía que había recuperado su confianza.

-Otra cosa. Lamento culparte por lo que pasó con mamá, ahora entiendo que estabas asustado y querías proteger tu vida.

-Está bien, enano…

-¿Sabes? En parte creo que fue lo mejor. Ella no habría soportado vivir en estas condiciones.- Matt sonrió y asintió solamente. Se puso de pie y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse. Ambos se miraron sonriendo y se abrazaron con fuerza, por el tiempo que habían perdido sin hablarse.

-Te quiero mucho, TK, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres un verdadero hombre y estoy seguro que serás un excelente padre.

-Gracias Matt, yo también te quiero.

En ese momento escucharon la hierba moverse y se volvieron. Un silencio desesperante se apoderó del panorama y, finalmente, hallaron a un zombie saliendo entre unos arbustos.

-Mierda.- exclamó Takeru.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo Matt. Tomó un tubo de fierro que habían dejado en caso de emergencias recargado sobre una pared y, cuando la criatura estuvo por subir al porche, éste se lanzó y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, partiéndola a la mitad.

En eso, se volvió hacia su hermano y contempló, con horror, el panorama que se extendía tras de él: cientos de zombies aparecían corriendo, colina abajo, hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡TK, mira!- señaló y éste volteó.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.- entraron a la casa y aseguraron bien la puerta y las ventanas, lo mismo hicieron con las del patio.

Subieron aprisa y Takeru corrió al cuarto a despertar a Kari mientras su hermano hizo lo mismo con su novia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al ver a TK apurado, yendo de acá a allá, guardando cosas en la maleta.

-Zombies, hay cientos de ellos y vienen hacia acá.

-¿Qué?- pregunté asustada.

-Levántate rápido y cámbiate de ropa, tenemos que irnos ya.- asentí levantándome de la cama.

Me puse unos jeans, una blusa negra de manga larga y tenis. En eso entró Lady, Joseph y Joe al cuarto, los tres con cara de angustia.

-Oh Kari…- la mujer se dejó venir a mí y la abracé fuertemente.

-Tranquila, vamos a salir de esta.

Todos fuimos sobresaltados al escuchar fuertes golpes en la puerta y bramidos por doquier. Takeru nos pidió que nos calláramos y apagamos todas las luces. Matt, Sora, Ben y James entraron con nosotros.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Quedémonos aquí callados al menos hasta que se vayan algunos, no tenemos suficientes armas para acabar con todos.- respondió TK.- Pero no debemos hacer ningún ruido, encender luces o algo que pueda provocar que se queden.

-Parece buena idea.- dijo Joseph.

Me mordí el labio asustada al escuchar tanto golpe y temí que pudieran hallar una forma de entrar, siendo así no veía esperanzas para nadie. Matt abrazó a Sora, quien traía a Ben en brazos, y se sentaron en la cama, al igual que la pareja de ancianos. James se quedó de pie, recargado en una pared y yo fui a asomarme por la ventana. Horrorizada vi el grupo de cuerpos podridos alrededor de la casa buscando con ansias entrar, aunque sí, algunos siguieron caminando y ya iban lejos.

Me estremecí al sentir a Takeru acercarse y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, preciosa, vamos a salir de esta como lo hemos hecho. No voy a dejar que nada te suceda a ti ni a nuestro pequeño.- susurró en mi oído.

* * *

**Se me olvidó preguntarles en el capítulo pasado si conocen algún libro de poesía, algún poeta que me recomienden, es para el regalo de intercambio de una tía, desde hace mucho ella ANHELA tener un libro así porque le gusta mucho escribir poemas y quiero concederle su deseo :p**


	26. En el baño

**26**

* * *

Los golpes se dejaron oír más fuertes por la casa, cerca de media hora había pasado y los zombies no se iban, incluso me atrevía a afirmar que habían aparecido más.

Todos nos hallábamos con los nervios de punta, pensando en diferentes maneras de poder abandonar aquél lugar sin salir ilesos, aunque, la mayoría, nos ponían en riesgo.

-¿Y si salimos por el sótano?- preguntó Sora de pronto.- Hay una ventana que da a una parte lateral de la casa, quizás esté libre de esas cosas y podríamos correr hasta el tráiler.

-Nos alcanzarán de inmediato.- respondió Takeru.- Son demasiado rápidos.

-Entonces que sea uno de nosotros.- dijo Joe, mirándonos medio sonriente.- Alguien que vaya por el camión, atropelle a esos bastardos y lo deje cerca de la entrada o algún lugar por el que podamos salir.

-No suena mal.- dije.

-Yo puedo ir.- se apuntó James de inmediato.

-No, yo lo haré.- dijo TK asintiendo y yo me mordí el labio preocupada.- Sora, acompáñame al sótano, si esa salida que dices está libre quiero que regreses y les digas a los demás y vayan todos juntos en lo que muevo el tráiler.

-¿Estás seguro, enano?- preguntó Matt.- Takeru tomó un arma y la cargó.

-Totalmente.

Salieron de la habitación sin decir más y yo, asustada, reaccioné y fui tras él, procurando no hacer ruido al pisar. Joe intentó detenerme pero escuché que Lady le dijo algo.

-TK, espera.- lo detuve a media escalera, él se volvió y subió para alcanzarme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Quédate con los demás.- dijo, regañándome, aunque pude notar la preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Ten mucho cuidado.- dije, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón en la garganta. Él me dio un beso y luego me abrazó fuerte. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello apretándolo contra mí y aspiré su aroma deseando que no le pasara algo malo.

-Hay que darnos prisa.- escuché la voz de Sora quien sonrió al verme y luego bajaron. Regresé al cuarto, mis piernas y brazos temblaban, y sentía un extraño frío recorrer mi cuerpo.

Apenas me vio mi amigo me abrazó. Suspiré en su pecho y luego me volví hacia los demás.

Minutos después escuchamos varios disparos y nos asomamos a la ventana. Los zombies corrían al frente de la casa. Eran tantos que por un momento creí que TK no lo lograría, el pánico se apoderó de mí dejándome paralizada y lo único que sentía eran las manos de Joe masajeando mis hombros. Después el motor del tráiler se encendió y solté el aire que había, inconscientemente, detenido en mis pulmones.

-Lo logró.- exclamó James sonriendo.

Sora entró a la habitación y nos dijo que fuéramos al sótano, que el área estaba despejada y Takeru daría un par de vueltas para alejar a los bastardos de la casa y poder atropellarlos.

Hicimos lo que nos pidió. Había una pequeña ventana que daba al frente del establo y no se veían zombies alrededor. Escuchando que TK tocaba el claxon, fuimos saliendo.

-Ustedes primero.- le dijo Sora a Lady y Joseph, quienes llevaban a Ben.

Subiéndose en una vieja mesa de madera, los ancianos salieron y corrieron a la derecha.

En ese momento sentí mucho asco, la vista se me nubló y todo me dio vueltas. Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban sometidos a mucha presión, a una adrenalina mezclada con pánico que nunca antes había vivido. Sentí hormigueo en las manos y piernas y tuve que apoyarme sobre las rodillas.

-Kari, ¿estás bien?- preguntó James.

-Sí, sólo asustada.- respondí, intentando recuperarme.

TK volvió a sonar la bocina.

-Joe, ve con Sora, yo iré con Kari y James enseguida, por favor.- le pidió Matt a mi amigo quien, frunciendo el ceño, asintió solamente.

La pelirroja salió primero y él detrás. Los vi correr y sabía que era mi turno.

-Estás muy pálida, Kari no te vayas a desmayar, por favor.- suplicó James preocupado y medio sonreí.

-Estoy bien.- mentí.

Escuchamos el claxon; tomé una gran cantidad de aire y me dije a mí misma que debía ser fuerte.

-_Hazlo por tu bebé_.- habló mi voz interna.

Matt salió primero, llevaba el tubo de fierro en las manos. Me subí a la mesa, con el cuerpo aún tembloroso y, apenas iba a impulsarme para salir, un zombie se acercó y me dejé caer gritando, golpeándome fuerte la espalda.

-¡Mierda!- maldije enojada.

-¿Qué…?- escuchamos que Matt lo golpeó y después profirió algo pero no alcanzamos a entender qué. Dejó caer el tubo de fierro y en seguida, un asqueroso y putrefacto hombre, con la quijada desgarrada, mitad del cráneo deshecho y de complexión obesa se asomó bramando fuerte al vernos.

-¡Tenemos que salir!- gritó James. Me tomó de la mano y, aún sin estar en mis cinco sentidos reaccioné en modo automático y me levanté corriendo tras él.

Fuimos al frente y nos sobresaltamos al ver la puerta romperse y otra criatura intentando entrar.

-Corre, corre.- dijo él, empujándome escaleras arriba. Apenas y alcanzamos a entrar al cuarto donde Lady se había quedado el zombie que entró por el sótano, junto con otros tres, empujaron la puerta con fuerza que James intentaba cerrar, lo ayudé pero las criaturas metieron sus manos y proferían bramidos y gruñidos horrendos.- Kari escóndete, busca una salida.

-¡No!- grité chillando de miedo.- No te voy a dejar solo.

-¡Vete ahora!- me ordenó levantando la voz y miré al cuarto desesperada. Entré al baño y ahí me percaté de que había una ventana.

Escuché que la puerta se abrió y James corrió hacia el closet.

-Ven acá.- le dije.

Más de cuatro engendros entraron al cuarto, uno de ellos se vino hacia mí y el otro a donde James. Cerré la puerta del baño poniéndole seguro y sentí los golpes del bastardo que después fueron reemplazados por los gritos de mi compañero. Me tiré al piso llorando de impotencia y frustración al no haber podido hacer algo para ayudarlo

En eso aquellas criaturas volvieron a sucumbir la puerta con sus manos y bramidos y, por la cantidad de sonidos, sabía que al menos una docena había entrado.

Abrí la ventana, apoyándome sobre la bañera, vi que salía al tejado y que, abajo, estaba el tráiler estacionado. Pero para poder bajar tendría que saltar y al menos eran unos seis metros de distancia.

Escuché un fuerte golpe y vi la cerradura moverse. Salí, manejándome por mi instinto de supervivencia y me sostuve de las tejas.

-¡TK!- grité con la voz entrecortada y lo vi salir del camión.

-Kari, Kari tienes que saltar.- dijo él desde abajo. Mi pecho se estremecía bruscamente y no podía detener el llanto.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y me volví mirando a los bastardos entrar. Salté sin pensar, cerrando los ojos, esperando morir o quebrarme algo con la caída, pero ésta fue amortiguada por el cuerpo de Takeru. Nos volvimos al oír el bramido de los zombies en el tejado y él se levantó de inmediato.

-Vámonos.- me ayudó a subir al camión y me golpee el brazo con el volante, Matt iba en el asiento de copiloto. Takeru se subió y arrancó yéndose de ahí.

Mi respiración aún no se calmaba y podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos. Me temblaban las manos y las piernas y fue entonces que el dolor en el tobillo me sacó del trance.

-James… James…- dije, quebrándome en llanto y Matt me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó.

-Tranquila, ya pasó.

-¡No!- grité entre enojada y asustada aún, reviviendo la escena en la que escuché sus gritos.- Yo lo abandoné.

-Kari, Kari… cálmate.- me dijo TK. Agarrando una de mis manos. Lo solté y apreté a Matt fuerte escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Las imágenes se repetían una y otra vez, mezclándose con las del secuestro y temí que mi vida no volviera a ser como antes.

Lloré hasta que un pesado sueño se apoderó de mi cuerpo y no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida ni cuánto fue pero, cuando abrí los ojos, el sol ya había salido y nos hallábamos entrando a la primaria de Tsuoka.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios awww y por si algunos no se dieron cuenta, me inspiré en el opening de 28 weeks later (Exterminio 2) para hacer éste capítulo, no tienen idea de cuántas veces tuve que ver el opening y la reacción de todos para poder escribirlo jajaja...**


	27. Una mordida

**27**

* * *

Teniendo que haber matado a unos cuantos zombies, logramos dejar el área del gimnasio despejada y descansar ahí. Al menos reponernos del aterrador shock que hacia unas horas habíamos vivido.

Yo no soportaba el dolor en mis piernas, tenía el tobillo derecho inflamado, un moretón enorme en el codo izquierdo y severas marcas en las manos y piernas de golpes que no recordaba haberme dado.

Lamentamos la pérdida de James y el hecho de no haber podido darle una cristiana sepultura. Yo me sentía terriblemente culpable de su muerte, pensé en los posibles escenarios en los que las cosas pudieron haber terminado diferente y me maldije por no haber tenido el valor de reaccionar de otra manera. Pero las cosas pasan por algo, o eso me dijo Lady, y quizás no era mi momento de morir aún.

A todos nos gruñía el estómago de hambre; por desgracia no habíamos podido llevar alguna provisión.

Sentada en una de las gradas, con la mirada perdida en la cancha, pensaba en el día que me levanté en casa y Pierre intentó comerme, después las palabras de mi hermano y mi mente comenzó a viajar al pasado, a la navidad en Roma con los abuelos. Mis ojos de inmediato se humedecieron pues el dolor era inevitable y la sola idea de que había perdido a mis seres queridos me destrozaba el alma.

Takeru caminaba dando vueltas, pensando quizás, en cuál sería nuestro siguiente movimiento. Era obvio que ya no podíamos retrasarnos en casas bonitas y cómodas. Cuanto antes debíamos buscar una ciudad en la que al menos una base militar estuviera alojada y nos diera instrucciones, si es que era posible, para salir de Japón. Lo contemplé en silencio, observando con detalle cada una de sus facciones, la forma de su cuerpo y me estremecí al recordar lo que se sentía tenerlo cerca de mí. Era como si una corriente eléctrica constante estuviera atravesando por mis venas, generando calor en mi sangre llenándome de energía, de vida.

Sentí a mi bebé patear y en automático me llevé las manos al vientre sonriendo.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Sora, sentándose a mi lado. Asentí.

-Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

-No eres la única.- dijo sonriendo.- Kari, Matt me contó… bueno, de tu embarazo.- sentí mis mejillas arder y bajé la cabeza para que no me viera apenada.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunté, recordando que a él no le había dicho.

-Habló con TK y se lo contó. Al parecer anoche hicieron las pases.

-¿En serio?- pregunté feliz.- Wow, qué buena noticia.

-Lo sé, ambos lo necesitaban.- frunció el ceño esperando a que le dijera algo y solté un suspiro.

-Sucedió cuando me perdí y fui a dar al centro comercial.- dije.- Pero a Takeru lo conocí mucho antes, cuando recién inició el apocalipsis.- conté riéndome, pues aún me costaba creer que fuera cierto.- Estuvimos refugiados en un hospital.

-Ya veo.- murmuró pensativa.- ¿Y tú lo quieres?- fue inevitable sonreír con su comentario y me sentí tan llena de felicidad, de dicha, por un momento mi cuerpo dejó de sentir el dolor físico.

-Lo adoro.- se me escapó del corazón.- Siempre tuve un ideal del hombre perfecto y todo lo hallé en él.

-¡Kari!- Sora me abrazó emocionada.- Me siento muy feliz por ti, por él, conozco a TK desde hace mucho tiempo y créeme que mejor hombre no pudo tocarte como compañero, como amigo y padre de tu hijo.

-Gracias.- respondí sintiéndome mucho mejor.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, quiero que cuentes conmigo como una amiga. Yo sé que las condiciones en las que todo esto sucedió fueron drásticas y créeme, al igual que tú, yo también perdí a mi familia y todavía no logro asimilarlo bien. Pero al menos los tengo a ustedes.- se me salieron las lágrimas al escucharla, pues eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba saber y la abracé muy fuerte, llorando en su hombro, dando gracias porque tenía a alguien con quien poder contar.

-¿Todo bien, chicas?- preguntó Joe, sentándose a mi lado y me recargué en su hombro tomando aire.

-Sólo algo hambrientas.- dijo Sora.

-Ya somos tres.

En ese momento escuchamos golpes en una de las puertas y todos nos volvimos hacia ella por instinto. Severos bramidos se dejaron escuchar y supimos que era el momento de irnos.

Me levanté y fui con Takeru quien me abrazó de inmediato.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- le dije, sintiendo de vuelta el acelero en el corazón y la sensación de adrenalina.

-Claro, vámonos.

Nos acercamos a la puerta de emergencia, Matt la abrió con cuidado, se asomó, con un arma en las manos, y nos indicó que saliéramos hasta el camión. Corrimos en bola y fuimos subiendo, en ese momento, del lado derecho, salió un zombie que se echó encima de Joseph.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó el anciano.

-¡Joseph!- chilló Lady, desde el camión.

La criatura le tiró una mordida en el hombro justo antes de que Joe le disparara en la cabeza.

-¡No, amor, no!- lloraba su esposa, siendo detenida por Sora para no bajarse.

-Tenemos que irnos ya.- nos apuró Matt. Él y mi amigo ayudaron a Joseph a subir al camión y TK me jaló de la mano llevándome al frente.

-¡Sabes lo que pasará!- exclamé apenas arrancó.

-Lo sé, Kari, pero no podíamos dejarlo ahí.

-¡Pero corren peligro allá atrás!

-Matt se encargará si algo sucede.

Bufé, entre molesta y asustada, pues no podía creer que siguiera conduciendo con un infectado atrás. En ese momento pensé en el dolor y la angustia que Lady debía estar pasando e intenté calmarme.

Un poco más adelante escuchamos a Joe gritar que detuviera el camión. Nos estacionamos en una gasolinera.

-Quédate aquí.- me ordenó.

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, quiero ver qué está pasando.

-Hikari haz lo que te pido, por favor, quédate aquí.- repitió, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no gritar, y obedecí.

Takeru se bajó y escuché que abrieron la puerta de atrás. Por el espejo lateral sólo pude ver que bajaron a Joseph, quien estaba desangrándose e inconsciente y vi a Lady arrodillarse a su lado. Me mordí el labio desesperada pues quería ir, estar con ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

La escuché llorar pidiéndole a su esposo que volviera, que no la abandonara aún, que ella lo necesitaba. Se me partió el corazón y no pudiendo más me bajé del camión y fui con ellos. Sora estaba a espaldas de la anciana tomándola de los hombros para que no se echara sobre el, ahora cadáver, de Joseph.

TK se sorprendió al verme pero no dijo nada. Ben permanecía dentro del autobús, mirándonos sin comprender del todo la situación. En ese momento el anciano abrió los ojos, que ahora eran blancos casi cristalinos y bramó. Sora jaló a Lady hacia atrás y Matt, quien estaba de pie a la cabeza del zombie, apuntó con el arma y le dio el tiro de gracia.

-¡No!- gritó la anciana, pero Sora la abrazó dejándola llorar sobre su hombro.

Yo me llevé una mano a la boca, contemplando con horror aquella escena, y el estómago se me revolvió. Me giré, yendo al frente del autobús, con las piernas temblorosas y un cosquilleo en los brazos, y me incliné, vomitando lo poco que había comido. Takeru se acercó y detuvo mi cabello hacia atrás para que no lo manchara y, una vez repuesta, me volví hacia él. Tomó de la guantera del tráiler una botella con agua y me la dio para que me enjuagara la boca.

Apenas lo miré me eché a llorar en su cuello hecha una magdalena. Aún podía oír a Lady lamentándose desde atrás y ese mismo temor que ella sentía yo lo experimenté al estar en brazos de TK. La sola idea de perderlo se había convertido en una pesadilla, una tortura en vida. Me aferré a su presencia pues quería sentirlo lo más posible cerca de mí.

-Tranquila, mi amor.- susurró en mi oído y me separé, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- pregunté sorprendida. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Mi amor.- de igual forma sonreí pues era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba así y lo que sentía era sencillamente inexplicable. Takeru me besó suavemente, moviendo sus labios con lentitud. En ese momento escuchamos que alguien cargaba un arma y nos volvimos al frente.

No muy lejos, vimos a un hombre apuntándonos con una pistola. Me escondí atrás de él, quien levantó los brazos, para mostrarle que no había necesidad de amenazas, y aquél sujeto se acercó.

-Denme su camión.

-Hey, cálmate amigo, baja el arma.- le pidió TK.

-¡He dicho que me des el maldito camión!- gritó alterado, con sus brazos temblando, sin dejar de apuntarnos, y a lo lejos venía otro hombre arrastrando una maleta.

Me puse tensa al verlo y de reojo me volví dándome cuenta de que Matt y Joe estaban escondidos en caso de que algo pasara.

-Llegaremos a un acuerdo pero primero baja esa pistola.

-¡Con un demonio!- gritando, el hombre disparó del gatillo y yo aventé a TK a un lado, sintiendo como el frío metal atravesaba uno de mis costados.

-¡No, Kari!

-¿Pero qué has hecho!- escuché que alguien gritó pero mis sentidos iban abandonando poco a poco mi cuerpo.

El dolor era tan intenso que se expandió por todo mi interior haciendo que me volviera pesada, cansando cada uno de mis músculos, sin fuerza de nada. Cerré los ojos, pues me dolían los párpados al estar abiertos, y lo último que escuché antes de perder la consciencia fue el sonido de un disparo.

* * *

**Que tengan un bonito fin de semana! :D**


	28. Los milagros existen

**28**

* * *

El cuerpo del hombre que le había disparado a Kari cayó junto al de ella, desangrándose por el impacto que él mismo se había causado en la sien.

El otro, quien llevaba la maleta, se quedó atónito contemplando la escena con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Matt y Joe se acercaron al ver lo ocurrido quedándose mudos al hallar a Takeru, con su amada en brazos yaciendo inconsciente.

-¡Kari! ¡No!- gritó su amigo, arrodillándose junto a ella.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó?- bramó Matt furioso.

-Estaba loco.- dijo el hombre sin levantar la mirada.- Desde que lo conocí, hacia un par de horas, amenazó en varias ocasiones con matarme. El pobre perdió la cordura desde que esto comenzó, me sorprende que haya sobrevivido tantos días.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú?- le gritó TK e hizo que aquél individuo volteara a verlo.

-Mi nombre es Ken Ichijouji, trabajé como paramédico para el ejército hasta que me abandonaron.

-¡Entonces haz algo! ¡Kari se está muriendo!- exclamó Joe.

-No hay mucho qué hacer, para salvarla requiere de una cirugía y no tengo los instrumentos necesarios…

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- le ordenó Matt a su hermano, sin prestarle atención a Ken, quien, al verlos ponerse de pie y subir a la chica al tráiler, se alarmó al saber que sería abandonado a su suerte.

-No me dejen aquí.- suplicó.

-Si no vas a ayudar, no queremos que estorbes.- le escupió Takeru con coraje.

-Está bien, haré algo.- se mordió el labio pensando.- Más adelante se encuentra el hospital Asahinooka, nunca he realizado una operación pero sé lo básico…

-Vámonos.- le ordenó TK interrumpiéndolo y él subió a la parte de atrás del camión, junto con Joe.

Matt condujo a toda velocidad, mientras su hermano checaba constantemente los signos vitales de Hikari. Escuchaba que le susurraba cosas para intentar despertarla y a mitad de camino se quebró, temeroso de que no lograra salvarse.

Matar zombies fue el menor de sus problemas al llegar al lugar. Todos se bajaron del tráiler y, rápidamente, buscaron un área de cirugía que no estuviera tan desordenada.

Ken se lavó bien las manos antes de ponerse un par de guantes que halló empaquetados y temeroso se acercó a Kari, quien había sido acomodada por su amado en una camilla blanca. El joven tomó unas tijeras y cortó la blusa de la chica; a su lado estaban TK y Joe observando desesperados.

-Oh no…- cuando miró la herida, que la bala había atravesado, sabía que debía abrirla para poder sacar los trozos de ésta y eso era algo que nunca había puesto en práctica.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Matt.

-Ayúdame a conectar esto.- le pidió Ken, moviendo un tanque de oxígeno al lado de la cama.

Éste lo hizo y así, comenzó la cirugía.

Pusieron a Kari bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Suerte era que las instalaciones aún contaran con eso y con los servicios básicos.

Takeru se salió, luego de un rato, al ver que entre Ken y Joe hacían el trabajo. Éste se sentía cansado y hambriento; fue a una de las salitas en donde estaban las chicas junto a Ben y Sora se levantó de inmediato creyendo que ya habían terminado.

-¿Cómo está Kari?

-Aún siendo atendida por Ken.- respondió Takeru, inexpresivo.

-Todo va salir bien.- le animó la pelirroja acariciando su brazo.- Ven siéntate y come algo.

-¿De dónde sacaron la comida?- preguntó al ver los paquetes de galletas y sándwiches sobre una silla.

-De unas máquinas de comida rápida. Aún están buenos.

El rubio se sentó junto con ellas y satisfago su apetito. Lady se hallaba muy callada, aún en shock por lo que acababa de pasarle a su esposo y entre la plática se limitaba a asentir o simplemente mirarlos. Era difícil darle consuelo pues nada sería suficiente. Nadie entendía el dolor que su corazón estaba cargando y que esa desdicha que se apoderó de sus sentimientos no la dejaría volver a sonreír con la misma intensidad que antes.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que TK se quedó dormido en una silla y Ben en otra. Sora se hallaba muy cansada también pero temía dejar a la anciana sola.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lady?- la mujer se encogió de hombros y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Si te digo que bien te mentiría, cariño.- Sora se mordió el labio regañándose por haber vuelto a tocar la herida e intentó cambiar de tema.

-Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a Joseph, en verdad…

-Estuvimos juntos treinta y siete años.

-Wow, es toda una vida.- exclamó impresionada.

-Él era mi vida.- Lady negó con la cabeza y por sus mejillas volvió a recorrer el llanto.- No sé cómo voy a seguir así.

-Nos tienes a nosotros.- la animó la pelirroja apretando su mano y sonriendo.

-Gracias, amor. Es muy dulce de su parte que no me abandonen.

Ken salió de la sala de cirugías y se acercó a ellas, quienes de inmediato le pidieron saber qué había pasado.

-Kari está bien.- dijo el joven tranquilamente.- He logrado sacar todos los pedazos de la bala y cerré la herida, aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?- preguntó Sora. Ken las miró con pena y se mordió el labio antes de responder. Era evidente que lo que tenía que decir no era fácil y le costaba decirlo en voz alta.

-Habla ya.- le pidió Takeru, y todos se sobresaltaron al escucharlo pues pensaban que estaba dormido.- ¿Qué pasó con Kari? ¿Está bien mi bebé?

-Lo siento mucho, TK. Durante la operación se vino el feto…- no terminó de hablar para cuando el rubio se levantó y corrió al cuarto donde yacía su amada.- ¡Takeru espera, no puedes entrar aún!

Entró, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y el rostro enrojecido y la vio, durmiendo en la cama, tapada con una sábana blanca, sin estar consciente de lo que había sucedido.

Matt miró a su hermano y se acercó a abrazarlo. TK se quebró en sus brazos dejando salir el inhumano dolor de su cuerpo. Era cierto que no deseó tener ese pequeño, pero una vez que se enteró de su existencia, en él nació el cariño e instinto paternal. A pesar de que no lo conoció y nunca podría hacerlo, le hería haber perdido a alguien que llevaba su sangre, que, sí, quizás fue producto de una noche de pasión, pero al mismo tiempo lo acercó a la mujer que estaba seguro, era la indicada.

Y eso era un milagro, dadas las condiciones del mundo actual.

* * *

**Pitch Perfect! Mega recomendada, amé la película tanto que la veré de nuevo antes de dormir jajaja :D**


	29. Aquí yace mi dolor

**29**

* * *

Abrí los ojos antes de que mi cerebro pudiera reaccionar y entender en dónde me hallaba. Miré el techo blanco, y la luz intensa de una lámpara que golpeó mis pupilas. Moví mi brazo derecho y vi que tenía una zonda conectada y llevaba puesta una bata azul cielo. Quise levantarme pero una punzada me pegó a un costado y tuve que detenerme para que el dolor no siguiera.

-Kari, amor, ¿estás bien?- escuché la voz de TK y me volví al lado izquierdo, donde él se hallaba en una silla, con su codos recargados en la cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté al verlo. Y me impresionó pues sus ojos estaban hinchados, su nariz enrojecida así como sus mejillas y no tenía buena pinta.

-Te dispararon, Ken te ha hecho una cirugía para extraer la bala…

-¿Ken?

-Eso no importa ahora, mi cielo, dime ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó con dulzura y sonreí a pesar de que el dolor aún no se iba.

-Cansada, supongo. ¿Cómo está Lady?- Takeru se encogió de hombros y se aclaró la garganta.

-No la está pasando bien, se encuentra tranquila pero hay ratos en los que se quiebra.

-Esos bastardos.- maldije, refiriéndome a los zombies. Tras esto nos quedamos en silencio; lo miré intentando averiguar qué lo tenía tan mal, pero antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, él habló.

-Hay algo que debes saber.- dijo, poniéndose de pie y dándome la espalda. Fruncí el ceño, sabiendo que no era algo bueno y de inmediato pensé en Joe.

-¿Dónde está Joe? ¿Y los demás? TK habla de una vez.- le pedí llena de angustia.

-Shhh tranquila, todos están bien.- respondió, dándose la vuelta para verme.- Pero hay algo… durante la cirugía tú…- titubeó y empezó a jugar con sus manos, moviéndolas con nerviosismo; su rostro se quebró de dolor así como su voz. Lloró sin que le importara que lo viera y tuve miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿TK…?

-Tuviste un aborto.- dijo al fin. Y sus palabras taladraron cada uno de mis huesos haciéndome añicos, destruyéndome por completo. Tardé segundos en reaccionar pues mi cerebro no quería procesar dicha información y mis piernas temblaron, como cuando sentía nervios. Respiraba pero no sentía el aire llegar a mis pulmones y, al verlo a él en ese estado se me desgarró el alma. Fue en automático que se me escaparan lágrimas y abrí la boca un par de veces pero sin poder decir algo.

Takeru me miraba con pena y yo pedía a gritos que se tratara de una broma, que sus palabras no fueran ciertas o despertar de aquella pesadilla. Él se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó mi mano izquierda entre las suyas dándole un beso a mis nudillos.

-Mi bebé…- fue lo único que pude decir antes de quebrarme en un espantoso y agonizante llanto producto de un dolor mucho más fuerte e intenso que el de la cirugía.

De pronto el cuarto dio vueltas, yo me moví intentando levantarme pero sentía mucha pesadez en el cuerpo. El llanto no cesaba y pude sentir cómo en mi corazón se formaba un enorme agujero, astillándolo y agrietándolo, casi logrando que éste se partiera por la mitad.

TK se acercó a abrazarme, se acomodó a un lado mío en la cama y tomó mi cabeza entre sus brazos. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y me aferré fuerte a su camisa pues sentía como si fuera a caerme y golpearme en cualquier momento.

Yo sabía que perder un bebé era lo peor que a una mujer podía sucederle, algo de lo que sólo con los años se recuperaban pero nunca volvían a ser las mismas y ahora lo entendía. Era como si el Universo hubiese arrancado una parte de mí y yo no podría volver a andar por la vida pues esa parte siempre me haría falta.

Sentía tanto dolor y tanto miedo y lo único que mi voz interna hacía era maldecir la vida, los zombies, el destino, la suerte… jamás había experimentado un coraje o impotencia tan grande y no creía resistir mucho tiempo así. Takeru acariciaba mi cabello y me pedía que me calmara susurrando que todo estaría bien pero era una mentira para mí. ¿Cómo las cosas iban a estar bien si ya no sentiría a mi bebesito patear? ¿Si ya no lo vería crecer dentro de mí, escogerle un nombre y enseñarle cosas…? Me sentía tan miserable y desdichada que ni siquiera me percaté de que Joe había entrado a la habitación hasta que TK se movió separándome.

Dulcemente limpió mis mejillas con sus manos pero éstas volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y entonces mi amigo se acercó.

-¡Joe!- exclamé al verlo, sintiendo que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Y éste se acomodó en la posición de Takeru, quien salió del cuarto, tan abatido como yo.

-Lo siento tanto, preciosa.

Dejé que mi alma se desgarrara en brazos de mi mejor amigo y pasó un buen rato para cuando me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Ya saben, es lunes y quiero que se entretengan :p aunque afirmo que éste es uno agradable en mi ciudad jajaja**

**Anónimo: No intento terminar ya la historia, de hecho no, pero como ya tengo varios capítulos por adelantado y usualmente los lectores me comentan "sube pronto!" por eso lo hago casi a diario, pero no te preocupes por comentar, no estás obligado/a a hacerlo y está bien, me tomaré unos días antes de actualizar el próximo :p**


	30. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

**30**

* * *

Dos meses después…

Habíamos andado de ciudad en ciudad, quedándonos estancados por días en algunas para recargar municiones y comida, pero cierto era que ya casi nada quedaba que pudiera ser de provecho.

Las peleas entre los muchachos eran cada vez más frecuentes pues ya no se ponían de acuerdo en qué hacer, mientras unos querían avanzar rápido otros pensaban en quedarse en donde nos halláramos hasta que algo sucediera.

Tras reponerme de la cirugía salimos del hospital y empezamos la trayectoria como nómadas; Lady lloraba la pena de su esposo y yo la de mi hijo. Incluso me aparté de Ben y fui grosera con él pues no toleraba la presencia de un niño sabiendo que el mío ya no estaba.

Todos hablaron conmigo pidiéndome que cambiara, que dejara ir el dolor, pero nadie comprendía realmente lo que eso significaba. Era como tener una astilla clavada en el pecho que me recordaba constantemente que no era madre.

Yo me había convertido en un robot que se movía para poder sobrevivir pero sin sentir ganas de hacerlo. Takeru era mi motor, pero incluso él estaba cansado de verme así, se desesperaba constantemente al estar a mi lado. No habíamos vuelto a tener relaciones desde que sucedió lo del secuestro y con esto él temía que si me tocaba pudiera lastimarme. Por mi parte ya nada me causaba placer o satisfacción e incluso la idea de aventarme a un grupo de zombies y convertirme en ellos me había cruzado por la mente, pero era demasiado cobarde como para poder hacerlo, además de que no había momento en que me dejaran sola.

Una fresca mañana a inicios de Junio llegamos al aeropuerto de Nagasaki esperanzados de que al fin pudiéramos conseguir un pase que nos liberara de aquél infierno. Pero nuestras esperanzas cayeron al ver el lugar saqueado y solo. La pista de aterrizaje estaba llena de zombies y sólo un par de aviones abandonados.

-Es el fin.- dijo Lady con pena, al bajar a Ben de sus brazos.

-Tiene que haber algo.- comentó Takeru molesto.

-Enano, tenemos que irnos, aquí no hay nada.- le dijo Matt pero éste hizo caso omiso y siguió manejando.- ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Ves aquella torre de control? Ahí debe haber algún radio o medio de comunicación con otro aeropuerto.

Nadie dijo más y tan sólo asentimos. Yo me recargué en el asiento, mirando el no tan agradable paisaje que se extendía alrededor y se me escapó un suspiro. En eso sentí una mano posarse sobre mi pierna y me sobresalté.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Joe sonriendo. Me encogí de hombros e intenté hacer lo mismo. Mi amigo interpretó el silencio y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme.

No estaba bien, no sabía si volvería a estarlo, pero en ese momento no tenía deseos de llorar o quejarme.

Nos estacionamos cerca de la entrada de aquella torre. Matt insistió en ir con su hermano pero éste no quiso pidiéndole que se quedara a cuidar de nosotros. Yo miré el lugar y la cara de tristeza de todos y algo dentro de mí despertó, esa chispa de la esperanza que había desaparecido desde el día que supe que había perdido a mi hijo volvió a encenderse y decidida bajé de la camioneta.

-¿Kari, qué haces?- preguntó TK al verme.

-Voy contigo.- respondí con firmeza y él sonrió.

Subimos y tuve que taparme la boca con las manos y aguantar la respiración pues había dos cadáveres en plena descomposición.

Llegamos a la parte alta en donde se hallaban los monitores de control, algunos salpicados con sangre seca. Takeru buscó un botón desesperado y yo me quedé mirando a los demás. Me asusté al ver un dedo tirado, casi verde, y se me revolvió el estómago.

En ese momento se activaron las luces y algunos leds que había sobre el tablero. TK tomó un micrófono del radio y empezó a mover los canales.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha?- preguntó sin haber respuesta.- Por favor, si hay alguien escuchando responda. Somos sobrevivientes y nos hallamos en la torre de control del aeropuerto de Nagasaki. Por favor respondan.- pero nuevamente, hubo silencio.

-Mejor vámonos.- le pedí, sintiendo miedo.

-No, vamos a esperar.- respondió enfadado y suspiré resignada.

Nos quedamos callados esperando. Lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración agitada. Me volví hacia él y lo miré sacar un cigarro de su pantalón y encenderlo. Mordí mi labio reprimiendo mis deseos carnales que se encendieron, pues él, con su porte desaliñado, la barba algo crecida y el cabello despeinado se veía realmente muy sexy. Me perdí contemplándolo pues hacia tiempo que no le prestaba atención de esa manera hasta que él sonrió.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- preguntó sonriendo y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

-No, es sólo que…- suspiré y bajé la cabeza sintiéndome apenada.- Extrañaba mirarte.- él apagó el cigarrillo y se acercó a mí.

-Y yo te extrañaba a ti.- dijo, abrazándome por la cintura. Acaricié su cuello y reí jugueteando con su desprolijo cabello. Él inclinó su rostro y muy lentamente me besó, apenas y un roce de nuestros labios elevó la temperatura en mi cuerpo.

Lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé con ganas, saboreando su aliento a tabaco al devorar deliciosamente su boca. Metí mis manos en la camisa para acariciar su espalda y él lo hizo conmigo. Se apoderó de mí una fuerte necesidad por estar con él y no me importaba así lo hiciéramos en el piso de aquella cabina, yo quería sentir nuevamente a TK. Me levantó para sentarme sobre el control de mando y movió sus manos al frente para desabrochar mi pantalón. Mientras bajó sus labios por mi cuello y aproveché para quitarle la camisa.

-Kari…- susurró ronco de placer haciéndome cosquillas con su nariz. Bajé mis manos y justo cuando iba a quitarle el pantalón nos sobresaltamos al escuchar una voz.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- nos volvimos hacia el radio y él tomó el micrófono de nuevo.- ¿Hola? ¿Aún siguen ahí?

-Sí, sí, aquí estamos.- respondió Takeru emocionado. Yo me levanté y volví a acomodarme la ropa, poniéndome de mal humor.

-Escucha, no hay mucho tiempo, no sabemos cuánto dure la señal, pero tienen que venir al aeropuerto de Akita, dentro de cuatro días llegará un avión, que al parecer será el último para evacuar a los sobrevivientes.- respondió aquél hombre.

-Nosotros somos siete, y hay una mujer mayor y un niño.

-¿Alguno infectado?

-No, señor.

-Bien, sean muy precavidos cuando lleguen a Morioka, la ciudad está infestada de zombies.

-Entendido.

-Buena suerte.- apenas y alcanzamos a escuchar lo último y empezó la interferencia que cortó la comunicación.

TK me miró sonriendo y se acercó, tomándome de sorpresa y besándome.

-Al fin, mi vida, podremos salir de aquí.- lo abracé fuerte y suspiré sintiendo un gran alivio en mi interior. Levanté su camisa y se la di. Él estaba muy emocionado y se la puso con prisa.- Ven, vámonos.- me estiró de la mano para que bajáramos pero puse un poco de resistencia y él se volteó.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo hay algo que quiero decir antes de ir con los demás.

-Hey, ¿qué es?- preguntó, acariciando mis hombros. Pasé saliva antes de hablar y lo miré a los ojos.

-He vivido llorando y sufriendo la muerte de nuestro pequeño. Me he estado matando en vida olvidándome de todas las cosas por las que vale la pena seguir.- dije.- Especialmente tú.

-Es normal, cariño, a mí también me duele lo que pasó.- asentí, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse y tuve que agarrar valor para no quebrarme.

-Voy a dejar las cosas atrás, intentaré olvidarme de todo y empezar de nuevo.- él sonrió complacido.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Kari. Y no te preocupes, te prometo que en cuanto salgamos de aquí me dedicaré día y noche en que fabriquemos otro bebé.- su comentario me dio mucha risa y divertida lo besé, agradeciendo en mi interior las nuevas oportunidades que la vida nos brinda.

En ese momento escuchamos la bocina de la camioneta y bajamos a prisa, apenas TK abrió la puerta nos asustamos al ver un zombie saltar hacia nosotros, de inmediato él le disparó en la cabeza y otros diez corrieron a la entrada.

-Mierda.- exclamó.

Aventó el cuerpo y vi que Matt daba vueltas alrededor de la pista y cerca de unos cincuenta cadáveres lo perseguían. Takeru cerró poniéndole seguro y se recargó sobre ésta recibiendo de inmediato el impacto de los golpes de esos bastardos.

-¿Y ahora cómo vamos a salir?- pregunté asustada.

* * *

**Awww ¿cómo han estado? ¿Ya disfrutando de las vacaciones? Jajaja por cierto no les dije pero no me he hecho el tatuaje aún, es que planeo que sea en un dedo, así como el de Christina Perri que dice POWERLESS pero he leído que se desvanece muy a prisa y a veces la tinta se corre :( ¿alguien tiene alguno así que me pueda asesorar? Jajaja planeo que el mío diga "HOLD ON"**


	31. El adorable hombre araña

**31**

* * *

Tardamos unos minutos en pensar una manera de salir sin ser atacados. Pero era imposible, esos bastardos tenían saqueada la puerta y TK no contaba con tantas balas para acabar con ellos. Escuchamos que Matt seguía conduciendo, pero igual no podría atropellarlos a todos.

-_Piensa, Kari, piensa…_- me forzaba a mí misma pero nada se me ocurría.

El pánico se apoderaba de mí bloqueando mi mente, inhibiendo mis sentidos, dejándome indefensa y consumida por la aterradora idea de perder la vida. Resignada creyendo que tendríamos que esperar o morir ahí, voltee hacia donde uno de los cadáveres se hallaba y fue como si una revelación divina me iluminara.

-¡TK!- exclamé emocionada sobresaltándolo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Los cadáveres.- dije, como si fuera obvio.- Podemos arrojárselos y que se los coman mientras salimos.- él frunció el ceño, pensándolo unos segundos.

-No suena mal. ¿Pero cómo los arrojaremos?

-Por arriba, habrá que quebrar un ventanal, llamar su atención para que vayan atrás de la torre y así aventárselos.

-Bien, vamos a intentarlo. Ayúdame.- dijo, moviéndose para pasar delante de mí.

Tomamos el primer cuerpo, él de los brazos, yo de las piernas. La carne se sentía muy flácida, como si fuera a deshacerse si aplicaba mucha fuerza. En ese momento pensé en ese hombre, con una herida de bala en la cabeza, y me pregunté si habrá tenido familia, si aún lo estarían buscando y de ser así, no podría ser hallado nunca.

Tuve que aguantar la respiración todo el camino escaleras arriba para no vomitar sobre él. Lo acomodamos en el piso y Takeru agarró una silla. Se asomó por una de las ventanas, donde terminaba la cabina que daba a la parte trasera.

-Aquí está bien, ¿verdad?- asentí nerviosa y él se mordió el labio.

Levantó la silla y la arrojó contra el cristal haciendo que se partiera en cientos de pedacitos. Miró hacia abajo y algunos zombies corrieron al escuchar el ruido.

-Funcionó.- exclamó sonriendo.- Vamos con el cuerpo.

Volví a cargarlo de las piernas y, poniendo un poco más de esfuerzo, lo aventamos escuchando un golpe sordo al caer. Con cuidado me acerqué y vi que más de una docena se acercaba a devorarlo.

-Deprisa, vamos por el otro.- le dije apurada.

Hicimos lo mismo con el segundo cadáver. Bajamos corriendo y me pidió que me quedara atrás de él. Abrió la puerta, levantando el arma, esperando un asalto sorpresivo pero no había zombies. Matt se hallaba estacionado a unos tres metros y, al ver a Takeru, le indicó que fuera.

-A la cuenta de tres vamos a correr, ¿ok?- me dijo y yo asentí.- Una, dos… tres.

Me tomó de la mano y corrimos a la camioneta; a los lados divisé varios zombies que corrieron al vernos.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Sora. Entramos a la camioneta y casi volando nos fuimos de ahí.

Mi respiración aún estaba agitada y me dolía el pecho. Las piernas me temblaban y mis brazos aún sentían los espasmos del aterrador incidente.

-He hablado con alguien.- dijo TK de pronto, sobresaltándonos. Matt volteó por el espejo retrovisor para ver a su hermano y disminuyó la velocidad.- En la cabina, por un radio…- aún se encontraba agitado y apreté una de sus manos sonriendo y él jugueteó con mis dedos.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó Ken.

-Dentro de cuatro días saldrá un avión del aeropuerto de Akita en el que podemos ir.

-Si queremos llegar allá a tiempo debemos conducir sin detenernos.- dijo Lady alegre y yo asentí.

-Debemos tener cuidado cuando entremos a Morioka, por lo que me dijeron la ciudad está infestada.

-Por favor, no puede estar peor que esto.- se burló Matt con ironía.

-Si lo dijeron es por algo.- le reprimió Sora y él no dijo más.

Seguimos conduciendo normalmente. Yo me recargué en el pecho de Takeru y él acarició mi hombro derecho con su mano y sentí que me besó en la cabeza. Suspiré aliviada dejando que los efectos del miedo se pasaran por completo.

En ese momento pensé en tantas personas tan buenas que había conocido y que no volvería a ver. Cómo un pequeño error del gobierno llevó a terminar con mitad de la población humana y ya que lo pensaba, era difícil restaurar esa parte del mundo, tardarían años para deshacerse por completo de todos los zombies y limpiar bien cada ciudad.

Y entonces otra idea me asaltó causándome temor: ¿qué si éramos tantos los sobrevivientes que al repoblarnos en América causáramos sobrepoblación? ¿Y si para entonces el continente asiático no estaba reconstruido? Alejé esos pensamientos diciéndome a mí misma que no tenía por qué preocuparme ahora, para empezar debía primero asegurarme de llegar con vida a Akita y eso era un verdadero reto.

Miré a Sora, durmiendo en el asiento de copiloto, a Joe roncando en la parte de atrás, Ken con la mirada perdida por la ventana y Lady, acariciando el cabello de Ben en sus brazos. Aquellas personas se habían convertido en mi familia y momentos en donde nos hallábamos atrapados, lo primero que pensaba era en ellos, su seguridad, que no fueran atacados. Eran lo único que me quedaba en la tierra y por quienes valía la pena vivir.

Y como si de un recordatorio se tratase, TK suspiró y me voltee, subiendo mis piernas, que aún me dolían, en su regazo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró en mi oído haciéndome cosquillas y sonreí.

-Mejor que nunca.- dije, sintiendo como si me hallara en el paraíso.

Él inclinó su rostro y acarició una de mis mejillas antes de besarme. En ese momento no me importó si nos veían o no y lo besé sin querer apartar sus labios de los míos.

-Te quiero mucho, Kari.- murmuró besando mi nariz.

-Yo te quiero más.- respondí, apoderándome de vuelta de su boca.

Me quedé dormida un buen rato y cuando desperté nos hallábamos cargando gasolina. En la camioneta sólo estaba Sora. Tardé un poco en acoplarme y me tallé los ojos varias veces para poder ver bien.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunté, con la voz aún ronca.

-Bajaron a hacer sus necesidades y por comida.- respondió señalando la tienda de abarrotes en frente.- ¿Quieres ir?

-Mmm sí.

Al bajar sentí una punzada en la pierna izquierda y al ver me di cuenta que tenía una cortada y no supe en qué momento me la había hecho, probablemente con algún vidrio cuando arrojamos los cuerpos por el ventanal.

Entré a la tienda y Matt se hallaba guardando cajetillas de cigarros, mientras fumaba uno. Sonreí sorprendida con el enorme parecido que tenía a Takeru, quien me asustó dándome un abrazo por la espalda.

-Hola, amor.- susurró dándome un beso en el cuello. Me di vuelta y tomé su rostro en mis manos poniéndome de puntitas para besarlo. Él me atrajo agarrándome de la cintura y me besó con más ganas.

-Tranquilos, no estamos en un hotel.- exclamó Joe y tuve que separarme sintiéndome terriblemente apenada. Mi amigo sonreía divertido y traía una bolsa en las manos llena de frituras, caramelos y todo tipo de comida chatarra.

-Debemos apurarnos, ya casi oscurece.- dijo Ken, mordiendo un tamarindo, al salir de uno de los pasillos.

-Sí, si ya tienen todo vámonos a la camioneta.- les pidió Matt y los tres salieron del local.

Curiosee entre los pasillos, y Ben salió con una máscara del hombre araña puesta y una adorable capa roja.

-Voy a matar zombies.- dijo apuntando hacia fuera con una pistola de juguete y me reí.

-Oh sí, sólo ten cuidado de no ser mordido.- dije.

-Los voy a asustar con mi máscara.- lo dijo tan convencido que no pude resistirme y lo cargué dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

El niño me abrazó con fuerza apretando mi cuello con sus bracitos y suspiré sintiendo mucha felicidad al tener a ese pequeño cuerpecito entre mis brazos. Por un tiempo lo había alejado pues me dolía verlo y saber que no tendría un niño así, al menos no pronto, pero ahora me daba cuenta que el pequeño no tenía la culpa de nada y él sólo buscaba cariño, aquél que cruelmente le fue arrebatado al morir sus padres.

-Me voy a poner celoso.- escuché que dijo TK y Lady se acercó a nosotros, con un par de bolsas en cada brazo.- Déjame ayudarte.

-Oh no, cariño, yo puedo sola. Tú quédate con Kari a… recoger más cosas.- ambos nos enrojecimos pues de inmediato con la sonrisa pícara de la anciana supimos lo que quiso decir.- Vámonos Ben.- el niño se bajó de mis brazos y, simulando que disparaba, salió con Lady a la camioneta.

En ese momento Takeru volteó a verme y los dos sonreímos al cruzar el mismo pensamiento por nuestra mente.

-Que sea rápido.- le dije, estirándolo de una mano y encerrándonos en el baño.

* * *

**Los dejo con esto, me voy de viaje y regreso hasta la otra semana :D que pasen felices, divertidas y flojas vacaciones! Jajaja**


	32. Vamos equipo!

**32**

* * *

Casi dos días y medio de viaje hasta que nos detuvimos en una ciudad. Estábamos a unas cuantas horas de llegar al aeropuerto pero necesitábamos cargar gasolina, asearnos y comer algo más que frituras y sándwiches.

Fue difícil hallar un lugar que no se encontrara infestado de zombies. Tal y como nos habían dicho, desde que entramos a Morioka aquellas criaturas casi caían del cielo. Pero finalmente Joe, quien iba al volante, logró estacionarse cerca de las residencias de la Universidad de Tokai.

Ken y Matt se bajaron a revisar el lugar, dado que era muy grande y en campo abierto, las posibilidades de que se hallara _ocupado_ eran muchas. Minutos luego los vimos salir sonriendo y nos dijeron que podíamos pasar la noche ahí.

Al entrar a aquél edificio vimos una enorme recepción al frente, de lado izquierdo había varias mesas con tres sillas altas cada una, dos máquinas de comida, y de lado derecho una sala con tres sillones en los que bien cabían cinco personas en cada uno. Atravesamos por un pasillo que daba hasta los elevadores que, aunque parecían estar funcionando, no quisimos arriesgarnos a quedarnos atorados ahí; fuimos por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el segundo piso donde estaban los dormitorios de mujeres, éstos estaban divididos en dos secciones que se conectaban por una estancia grande donde había una mesa de ping pong, una pantalla plana muy grande y varios sillones, tapetes de colores; había también un librero de madera rústico y una mesa con cuatro sillas.

Nos distribuimos en los cuartos de lado izquierdo. Cada uno tenía dos camas individuales, un escritorio, closet, una pequeña cocina integral con nevera y baño propio. Lady escogió el primero, llevándose a Ben con ella, Matt y Sora el de en frente, Ken y Joe al lado de ellos y Takeru y yo al lado de la anciana con el pequeño. Al parecer el que nosotros escogimos había pertenecido a unas estudiantes de arquitectura porque había un par de maquetas sobre el escritorio y mucho material como hojas de colores, marcadores, tela, y demás. Apenas vi la cama fui a acostarme de inmediato, me dolía mucho la espalda por estar tantas horas sentada y sentir el suave colchón fue glorioso.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó TK, sentándose a mi lado y sonreí haciendo que se pusiera colorado.

-Yo siempre tengo hambre.- respondí riendo.

-No hablo de eso, Kari.- divertida me senté acercándome a él.

Acaricié una de sus mejillas y él inclinó su rostro, cerrando los ojos, al sentir mi caricia. Me puse de rodillas para poder atraerlo hacia mí y lo besé. Él se volteó y pude acariciar su cuello metiendo mis manos a su camisa para tocar su espalda. Él se movió empujándome para recostarme de nuevo en la cama y se posó sobre mí, besándome con más ganas y acariciando mi cintura. Lo jalé para pegarlo hacia mi cuerpo pues necesitaba sentirlo tan cerca como fuera posible y jugué con su cabello, enredándolo entre mis dedos.

Su aliento aún conservaba el sabor del último cigarrillo que probó antes de llegar ahí y por alguna razón me encantaba saborearlo.

-TK, vamo… oh, lo siento.- dijo Joe, cubriéndose los ojos y dándose media vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Takeru, volteándose hacia él pero sin quitarse de encima de mí. Mi amigo pasó saliva y le devolvió la mirada.

-Matt, Ken y yo iremos arriba a los dormitorios de hombres a buscar ropa y alimentos, ¿quieres venir?

-Sí, enseguida los alcanzo.- tras decir esto Joe salió del cuarto. Volví a agarrar a TK del rostro para voltearlo hacia mí.

-¿Tienes que ir ya?- pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, pues no quería que se fuera.

-No me tardo, preciosa.- dijo, besando suavemente mis labios. Solté un suspiro y él se levantó acomodándose la ropa.- Por favor no salgas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- asentí, sentándome sobre la cama, y él salió del cuarto.

Voltee hacia el closet y miré una pijama rosa con flores de colores. Agarré el pantalón, una blusa blanca de tirantes y ropa interior limpia de unos cajones. Me metí al baño, que parecía estar intacto sólo que cubierto de polvo. Tomé una toalla blanca que estaba sobre una repisa y la sacudí antes de colgarla sobre el tubo de la regadera. Abrí una de las llaves y el agua tardó un poco, pero salió caliente. Me desvestí, dejando mi ropa a un lado del retrete y me metí, disfrutando de la gloriosa sensación de darse un baño.

No medí el tiempo pero para cuando salí TK ya había regresado al cuarto. Yo me sequé y vestí y fui a sentarme junto a él a la cama, con la toalla aún en las manos para secar las puntas de mi cabello.

-Al fin hueles bien.- dijo y le di un golpe en el brazo.- ¿Qué? Sólo digo la verdad.

-Muy gracioso.- respondí sonriendo y él no aguantó más la risa.

-¿Te he dicho que recién bañada te ves preciosa?- bajé el rostro sintiéndome colorada de la pena.

-No…- él se acercó, tomándome de la barbilla y dándome un beso lentamente.- Pues te ves hermosa.- susurró y volvió a besarme.

Se separó un poco y se quedó mirándome mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas. Nuestros ojos se conectaron, azul con marrón, y me embobé fascinada al tenerlo tan cerca y poder admirar su rostro, grabarlo en mi mente y haciendo que se acelerara mi corazón al mismo tiempo. Él sonrió y apartó un mechón de mi cabello poniéndolo atrás de mi oreja.

-Sé que es muy pronto para decir esto.- dijo ruborizándose pero luego se quedó callado.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté, sin despegar mi vista de él.

-Te amo.- soltó las palabras en apenas un susurró que alcancé a escuchar dejándome helada, paralizada y locamente emocionada. Abrí la boca intentando decir algo pero la confesión me había agarrado por sorpresa.- Puedes pensar que estoy loco o jugando pero…

-Yo también te amo.- lo interrumpí, haciendo que abriera sus ojos en asombro.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que yo también te amo, Takeru Takaishi, y mucho.- volví a repetir, clara y fuertemente y él se lanzó para besarme haciendo que me recostara en la cama.

Apenas y estaba acomodándose sobre mí, Sora tocó la puerta diciéndonos que fuéramos a cenar en la estancia. TK y yo nos reímos y él pegó su frente a la mía sin poder moverse.

-¿Es que acaso no nos dejarán solos?- pregunté divertida.

-Mejor esperemos cuando estén dormidos.- dijo, levantándose de la cama. Suspiré, resignada, y también me levanté y tomé un cepillo que estaba sobre el escritorio para desenredarme el cabello.- Si quieres adelántate, voy a darme un baño antes.- asentí simplemente. Minutos luego lo escuché abrir la regadera.

Dejé la toalla sobre una silla y, poniéndome unas pantuflas en forma de cereza, salí a reunirme con los demás. Estaban todos sentados sobre los tapetes y sillones de la estancia, habían encendido el televisor y puesto una película para niños en el DVD. Al parecer habían hallado sopas instantáneas y Lady las preparó, así como unas pizzas individuales en una de las neveras que calentaron en un microondas. No sería un manjar pero al menos era mejor que los sándwiches que teníamos.

Me senté al lado de Joe quien me dio un beso en el hombro y me ofreció un plato desechable con una porción de sopa y una rebanada de pizza. Lo devoré al instante y agarré una botella de jugo de manzana que habían sacado de una máquina. Ken comenzó a contar chistes sobre médicos y algunos otros que le enseñaron los soldados y nos divertimos riéndonos como niños.

Para cuando me di cuenta, TK ya estaba sentado al lado de Matt y se había puesto una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul de franela y estaba comiendo. Sonreí al verlo, pues así, recién bañado y con esa ropa, me parecía increíblemente sexy y me asaltaron las ganas de arrojarme a sus brazos y comérmelo a besos.

-_Contrólate Hikari_.- me dije a mí misma.

Acabamos la cena y de postre Sora nos repartió a cada uno un paquete de pan de dulce y galletas que igual habían sacado de las máquinas de comida rápida.

Estábamos justo terminando cuando un golpe nos sobresaltó a todos y los hombres de inmediato se levantaron. Del lado derecho de los dormitorios salió una zombie universitaria y, lejos de asustarme, me dio mucha risa pues llevaba puesto un uniforme de porrista, aún le quedaban restos de lo que quizás algún día fue un bonito cabello rubio y tenía un pompón de color azul amarrado a su mano izquierda. Aquella joven tenía la quijada abierta, le faltaba la mitad de su hombro derecho y sus rodillas desgarradas. Se dejó venir al vernos y cerré los ojos pensando que me caería encima cuando escuché un disparo. Me volví y Matt le había dado justo en la cabeza.

-¡Pero qué susto!- exclamó Lady y todos asentimos.

-Chicos vengan, tenemos que asegurarnos que no haya más.- dijo TK y todos lo siguieron. Yo ayudé a Sora a levantar los platos, envolturas y envases y los echamos a un bote de basura que había a la entrada de los elevadores.

En ese momento algo llamó mi atención y me acerqué al cadáver que yacía desangrándose en el piso.

-Kari ten cuidado.- me previno Sora y yo asentí.

Me incliné y vi que en su sucio y percudido uniforme tenía bordado el nombre de Melany. Su dedo índice de la mano izquierda estaba partido a la mitad y en algunos otros llevaba aún pegadas uñas postizas. En su cuello, cerca del hombro izquierdo, tenía marcada una dentadura y supuse que fue ahí donde recibió la primer mordida.

El cuerpo olía asquerosamente mal y empecé a sentir que se me revolvía el estómago. Me levanté alejándome de ella y noté que Lady ya se había llevado a Ben al cuarto.

-Bien, el área está limpia.- dijo Ken.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó TK, acercándose a mí.- Estás muy pálida.

-Sí, no… estoy bien, sólo algo mareada.

-Ven, vámonos de aquí.- dijo, empujándome hacia el dormitorio.

-Joe, ayúdame a mover esto.- escuché la voz de Matt pero no quise voltear.

* * *

**Ya no quiero escribir sobre zombies! Si supieran, de perdido una vez a la semana tengo "pesadillas" en las que me persiguen y quieren morderme D:**


	33. Hacer el amor

**33**

* * *

Apenas nos encerramos, Takeru le puso seguro a la puerta. Fui y quité la colcha de la cama. Aún tenía asco pues el putrefacto aroma del cadáver se me había impregnado en la nariz. Fui al baño, y, lavando bien uno de los cepillos de dientes que había ahí, lo usé. Al menos el olor y sabor de la pasta me hizo sentir mejor.

Volví a la cama, TK ya estaba acostado esperándome y había apagado la luz. Fui y me metí en las cobijas acomodándome en su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar y yo asentí, soltando un profundo suspiro.

Cerré los ojos y lo abracé fuerte de la cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo. Escuchaba los tranquilos latidos de su corazón y él tenía una de sus manos en mi cintura y con la otra acariciaba mi brazo derecho.

-Quiero estar así por siempre.- dije.

-Yo igual. Se siente tan bien que me parece irreal.- sonreí al escucharlo pues adoraba el sonido de su voz y levanté el rostro para darle un beso en el cuello.

Él se inclinó y me besó los labios, apenas y un roce, pero luego se movió empujándome a un lado y yo lo atraje agarrando su cabello. Su cuerpo se posicionó completamente sobre el mío mientras su lengua hacía maravillas dentro de mi boca.

Se me escapó un gemido, producto del placer que empezaba a embargarme y sentí que él sonrió.

Metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa, levantándola, para poder acariciar su espalda. TK se levantó un poco y de un jalón se quitó la prenda. Toqué su pecho trazando cada línea de él con mis dedos, y bajando lentamente hasta su vientre pero luego regresaba. Estaba torturándolo de placer y para entonces ya mi cadera se movía levemente levantándose para pegar sexo con sexo en la parte de él. Quería sentirlo cuanto antes pero al mismo tiempo estaba disfrutando del delicioso masaje que sus manos le daban a mis senos.

Bajó sus labios hasta mi cuello, después por mi pecho y levantó mi blusa para quitármela. Observó mi cuerpo unos momentos y despacio pasó su mano alrededor de mi abdomen.

-Eres preciosa.- susurró cerca de mi oído y lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo.

Presioné con fuerza su boca contra la mía y mordí su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir. Metí una de mis manos dentro de su pantalón y me di cuenta que no traía ropa interior. Acaricié lentamente su miembro, recorriéndolo con mis dedos hasta llegar a la punta en la que empecé a trazar círculos y él volvió a gemir entrecortándose su respiración.

Bajé su pantalón y él se levantó para quitárselo, aproveché e hice lo mismo con el mío y con mi ropa interior. No quería seguir esperando más a sentirlo dentro de mí, mi cuerpo estaba listo, podía sentirlo, ardiendo de deseo por unirse al de TK, sin embargo, aún así no deseaba que terminara tan pronto.

Él volvió a la cama, posicionándose de nuevo sobre mí. Bajó su mano derecha por mi vientre hasta llegar a la parte baja y acariciando despacio, empezó a masajear hasta hallar mi clítoris con el que jugueteó. Gemí ante su inesperado tacto y lo dejé que siguiera devorando mi cuello. Empecé a sentir la sensación de placer que venía antes de alcanzar el orgasmo y mi cuerpo se movía en un vaivén desesperado por ser penetrado.

Justo cuando sentí mis pies entumecerse y casi alcanzar el clímax él se detuvo y quitó su mano.

-No…- susurré con la voz ronca y él levantó el rostro para besarme. Quería pedirle que siguiera pero no podía articular palabra.

En ese momento se separó y lo vi moverse a un lado, de inmediato pensé que se iría pero luego él abrió un paquete que había dejado a un lado de la almohada y extrajo un condón poniéndoselo.

-Odio estas cosas.- dijo y sonreí ante la divertida imagen que me regalaba.

-Ven acá…

Lo atraje hacia mí besándolo y él me agarró de la cintura. Al instante lo sentí penetrarme aunque ésta vez la sensación fue un poco diferente.

TK estaba siendo muy dulce, acariciaba con cuidado mi cuerpo, se movía a un ritmo en donde podía sentirlo entrar y salir por completo y sus labios se encargaban de besar los míos sin querer devorarlos.

Por alguna razón recordé la primera vez que lo vi, cuando estuve a punto de perder la virginidad con él en el hospital, la cantidad de veces que estuvo ahí para ayudarme, para sanar mis heridas, en las regaderas del centro comercial… ese hombre que en cuestión de días, o quizás semanas, había logrado hacerme sentir lo que muchos intentaron por años, estaba ahora haciéndome el amor de una manera tan especial que sin duda nunca olvidaría.

Él me hacía sentir mujer, devolvió en mí la fe y esperanza que perdí al creer que no hallaría el amor y su presencia opacaba cualquier tristeza o dolor que quisiera torturarme.

Me entregué a él con ganas, sintiendo cada vez más y más placer, si es que eso era posible. TK empezó a moverse más rápido y sin darme cuenta rasguñé su espalda y él gimió. Bajó sus labios por mi mejilla, besando mi oído en donde susurró un "te amo" y luego hasta mi cuello. Yo no podía decir nada y me estaba costando respirar. Subí mis manos hasta su cabello y tomé su rostro para verlo. Apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron ambos sonreímos y lo besé.

Siguió moviéndose a prisa y sentí un hormigueo en el cuerpo. Tuve que separarme para agarrar aire con la boca y juro que en ese momento, en el que ambos alcanzamos el clímax de la relación al mismo tiempo, en donde colapsamos al sentir un maravilloso orgasmo, fue como si me hubiera conectado con él y nos hubiéramos vuelto uno solo. Creo que nunca podría explicar con palabras aquello que viví y que sólo se quedaría entre los dos.

Ambos respirábamos agitadamente y fue entonces que me di cuenta que estábamos sudando. Él besó mi frente y después se bajó para recostarse sobre mi pecho. Nuestros cuerpos aún temblaban y lo abracé acariciando su cabello y su espalda.

Estaba viviendo una de mis fantasías hecha realidad en medio del apocalipsis zombie.

* * *

**Awwww un comentario random: subió mucho la graduación de mis lentes (que por cierto, ya tengo nuevos yeeiii :D) y el señor que me hizo el examen de la vista me dijo "señorita, no sé cómo anda caminando así, yo ya me hubiera comprado un perro lazarillo" jajajajajaja...**

**Capítulo cortito pero de mis favoritos :p quién sabe de dónde me sale la inspiración para escribir esto jajajajaja; que tengan bonito miércoles! :D**


	34. Hulk!

**34**

* * *

Nos levantamos poco antes de que amaneciera y partimos rumbo al aeropuerto, todos estábamos muy ansiosos por llegar y de lo único que hablábamos era de lo que nos gustaría hacer cuando llegáramos a América.

La carretera estaba completamente aislada, ni un solo rastro de criaturas muertas en vida caminando, lo cual me pareció un poco extraño pero no quise comentar al respecto.

El sol salió frente a nosotros y suspiré, recordando las ocasiones en que, cuando era pequeña, mi hermano me levantaba para que subiera al techo con él a ver el amanecer. Cierto era que lo extrañaba demasiado y ahora, a poco tiempo de abandonar Odaiba, empezaba melancólicamente a traer recuerdos a mi memoria, pues me costaba trabajo creer que ya mi familia no estaba, que aquello de verdad nos estaba sucediendo y no sabía si podría volver y ver la ciudad, resplandeciente y bonita, como alguna vez lo fue. Claro, por un lado estaba Takeru, y me sentía agradecida por una parte de que el mundo hubiera colapsado de esa manera pues quizá en otras circunstancias no lo habría conocido.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó él apretando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos y me voltee y sonreí. Asentí simplemente y me recargué sobre su pecho, él apartó un mechón de mi cabello del rostro y besó mi cabeza.

Metros más adelante había una aglomeración de carros chocados y abiertos y Matt, quien iba conduciendo, tuvo que rodear, sin fijarse que atravesó una parte llena de vidrios y en la que una caja de herramientas se había desparramado en el pavimento y varios clavos poncharon dos de las llantas de la camioneta. Él tuvo que detenerse para revisar el daño.

-Quédense aquí.- nos pidió y TK se movió, pues él sí quería bajarse a ayudar a su hermano.

-Matty, por favor, déjanos bajar para estirarnos un rato, no creo que haya de esas cosas cerca.- dijo Sora y su novio frunció el ceño pero no replicó más.

Al salir del auto estiré los brazos y escuché el crujir de mis huesos. Ben vino corriendo y abrazó una de mis piernas, yo sonreí al verlo y lo cargué.

-Hola, pequeño.

-Kari, ¿cuando lleguemos al aporeto voy a ver a mi mami?

-Es aeropuerto.- lo corregí sin dejar de sonreír pero lo miré con pena pues no sabía qué responderle.

-Uff no tienes idea de lo que verás, Ben, ¿alguna vez te subiste a un avión?- le preguntó Sora, acercándose a nosotros, el niño respondió que no con su cabecita.- ¿No? Pues nos vamos a subir a uno.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué se siente?- preguntó lleno de emoción.

-Como si tuvieras mariposas en la panza.- respondió la pelirroja y Ben aplaudió con sus manitas.

-¡Ya quiero!- gritó feliz y ambas reímos.

Los muchachos buscaban una herramienta y un par de llantas en buen estado para poder cambiarlas. Por mi parte me puse a curiosear, con el niño en brazos, esperando hallar algún juguete u objeto para él, pero no había nada. Ben me preguntaba cosas, sobre qué pasaba si te mordía un zombie, por qué teníamos que correr cuando venían y por qué olían tan feo, a él en cambio, parecían atraerle y no les tenía miedo. Por un momento envidié su inocencia y desee ser tan ingenua y no conocer el peligro que representaban. Costaba mucho salir de un ataque de pánico cuando esas cosas andaban cerca y ahora mi cuerpo en automático reaccionaba al sentirse amenazado.

Sora platicaba con Lady y Joe, los tres recargados sobre un camión.

En ese momento me giré pues sentía la mirada de alguien y, efectivamente, TK estaba viéndome mientras fumaba un cigarro. Ambos sonreímos al hallarse nuestros ojos pero no nos movimos. Sentí cómo el mundo desapareció alrededor de nosotros y sólo nos hallábamos, él y yo, en una dimensión desconocida donde nada existía.

-Kari, ¿por qué tú quieres a TK?- preguntó el pequeño, haciendo que, poco a poco, volviera a la realidad.

-Porque él es…- en ese momento algo espantoso captó mi atención. Atrás de TK, corriendo por el monte, venía un zombie enorme, de cuerpo fornido, con los ojos blancos y le faltaba la mano derecha. No puedo saber cuál fue mi expresión al verlo pero debió ser espantosa ya que Takeru se volteó de inmediato en la dirección que mis ojos apuntaba.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- gritó, aventando el cigarro al piso y todos, asustados, se volvieron y vieron a la criatura corriendo. Me acerqué a ellos, sin soltar a Ben de mis brazos.

-No podemos irnos, la camioneta aún no está lista.- dijo Matt.

-Entonces le daré al infeliz.- dijo TK y, sacando un arma de su pantalón, apuntó a la cabeza del repugnante cuerpo y le disparó.

Se volteó, sonriendo al guardar la pistola, como si de un logro cumplido se tratase y yo, sin despegar la vista del monte, contemplé cómo más de cinco criaturas salieron y venían hacia nosotros.

-¡TK, mira!- chillé asustada.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Kari, ve!- gritó Joe, apuntando hacia el frente y me voltee, también del otro lado se venían tres zombies.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- dijo Sora.

Matt agarró un tubo de fierro, así como Ken y Joe. Corrimos hacia el frente de la carretera; Takeru me quitó a Ben de los brazos para que pudiera ir más de prisa y, ayudando a Lady, aceleramos el paso sin voltear atrás.

Con pánico escuché los estruendosos bramidos de las criaturas a mi espalda. No había absolutamente nada que pudiéramos utilizar como refugio. Debieron ser más de cinco metros los que corrimos pues, al voltear, ya la aglomeración de autos se veía muy lejos y los zombies muy cerca.

-¡Allá!- gritó Ken, apuntando hacia el lado derecho, estaba una pequeña capilla de alguna iglesia.

Nos metimos al monte. Yo iba tan rápido como daban mis pies. Era como vivir en carne propia una de esas pesadillas en las que alguien va tras de ti porque quiere matarte y tú corres sin sentir los golpes o cortadas que te haces, pues tu instinto de supervivencia hace que te muevas en automático.

TK se volteó y dio dos disparos a los zombies que venían más cerca.

-¡Rápido!- de una patada, Matt abrió las enormes puertas de madera y entramos. Segundos luego de haberlas cerrado escuchamos los golpes contra ellas.

-Ayúdame con esto.- le pidió Joe a Ken, y ambos movieron una de las bancas para atravesarla y reforzar. En ese momento de detrás del púlpito salió un sacerdote, o al menos por su atuendo parecía haberlo sido en vida, y apenas y se movió recibió un balazo en medio de la frente.

-Ken, Joe, asegúrense de que el lugar esté limpio.- pidió Matt y ambos asintieron. Recorrieron fila por fila pero sólo había bolsos tirados, carteras, ropa y alguna joyas. Entraron a los confesionarios y a los baños pero ya no había más de esas cosas adentro. Estábamos seguros salvo por la multitud que se hallaba afuera ansiosa por comernos.

-Hay que buscar una salida.- dijo Sora temblando aún por el shock.

-La única que hay es esa y no podemos usarla.- respondió su novio, apuntando a la puerta.

-No, no, tiene que haber otra.

-Sora, esta capilla es muy pequeña, aún si la hay, afuera debe haber ya cientos de esas cosas esperándonos.- pero ella parecía no escucharlo, caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas inentendibles en voz baja.

-¡Túneles!- gritó de pronto.- ¡Sí, sí!- dijo sonriendo.- Estas cosas se conectan con las iglesias locales u otras capillas a través de túneles subterráneos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó mi amigo.

-Estudié historia del arte. Vamos muchachos, busquen en el piso, usualmente esconden las puertas y las camuflajean con los mosaicos.

Dado que nadie tenía una mejor idea decidimos hacerle caso y nos pusimos a buscar moviendo cada una de las bancas. Mi cuerpo se estremecía entre el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía en ese lugar y pedía para mis adentros que los zombies se cansaran y se marcharan de ahí pronto. Me enfrasqué en la búsqueda de la puerta secreta cuando en eso se escuchó un fuerte bramido que a todos nos paralizó de miedo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lady susurrando.

Todos nos miramos sin querer responder y Matt acercó una banca hacia un ventanal. Le pidió a TK que se subiera y lo cargara para alcanzar a ver. La expresión de su rostro nos dijo que no se trataba de algo bueno.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Ken.

-Shhh.- lo cayó el rubio sin despejar sus ojos de la ventana. Segundos luego le pidió a su hermano que lo bajara y me di cuenta que estaba respirando agitadamente.- Parece un zombie.- dijo en voz muy, muy baja.

-¿Cómo que parece un zombie?- inquirió su novia ansiosa. Matt pasó saliva y volteó a verla asustado.

-Mide como dos metros, su cuerpo es verde al igual que el de los otros pero parece una roca grande.

-¿Qué…?

-Está matando a los otros zombies, pero no creo que sea para ayudarnos.

Nos quedamos inmóviles intentando imaginar lo que él decía. Otro bramido se oyó y nuestros cuerpos temblaron.

-Tenemos que salir.- dije sintiendo tanto terror que me costaba creer que estaba pasándome.

-Pero no hagan ruido. Nada de ruido.- añadió Matt.

Duramos minutos sin hablar, moviéndonos como gatos al asecho, escuchando de vez en cuando más bramidos.

-¡Aquí!- chilló Joe emocionado señalando, dentro de un confesionario, al piso.

Nos acercamos a ver. Había una pequeña cerradura que se perdía entre el colorido piso de mármol.

-Busquen la llave.- dijo Matt.

Ken se acercó al cadáver del sacerdote y metió una de sus manos en lo que parecía ser un bolsillo en la túnica y sacó un llavero redondo.

-Tal vez sean estas.- dijo, acercándose y dándoselo a mi amigo. Joe metió cuatro llaves antes de hallar la que abriría la salida a nuestra salvación. El azulejo se movió a un lado y ante nosotros se revelaban unas escaleras.

-Yo voy primero.- dijo TK.- Les diré si es seguro o no bajar.- pasé saliva intentando así tragarme la preocupación de que algo pudiera pasarle, y asentí junto con los demás.

Él bajó, con el arma en manos y lo seguí hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. En ese momento las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y vi a esa criatura horrenda que Matt describió como si fuera el mismo diablo: dos metros de altura, piel desgarrada y podrida, de torso bien formado que, si no supiera que se trataba de un zombie mutante, diría que era una persona muy bien disfrazada de Hulk. Nos quedamos paralizados y aquélla criatura, con los ojos en blanco, volteó a todos lados y olfateó, pero se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la carretera. Miré a Sora queriendo saber qué rayos había pasado pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

En ese momento entraron tres zombies al lugar y bramaron al vernos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tienen que brincar!- dijo Matt, y su novia fue la primera en hacerlo.

Ken corrió al baño y uno de los podridos lo siguió. Lady y Ben saltaron y yo no podía moverme. En ese momento salió Ken con un palo de escoba lleno de sangre y golpeó a otro zombie.

-¡Kari vámonos!- gritó mi amigo y yo asentí.- Saltaré yo primero y luego tú y espero poder atraparte abajo.- lo miré pero mi mente no procesaba sus palabras.

Joe saltó y en ese momento, cuando Ken se hallaba matando al tercer zombie, el otro, al que mató en el baño salió y corrió hacia él.

-¡Ken!- grité. Y mis piernas se movieron en dirección al él y lo aventé, sintiendo la flacidez de su carne.

-¡Vámonos!- Ken me agarró de la mano y corrimos al túnel. Él saltó antes que yo y, justo cuando iba a aventarme, sentí unas manos agarrarme el tobillo derecho y un desgarre en la piel, jamás podré describir el pánico que sentí al verlo morderme y con mi otra pierna le propiné una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo dejó tirado, sin tiempo de revisarme la herida me aventé escaleras abajo sintiendo un duro golpe al caer.

* * *

**Ok, les contaré algo: estaba tranquilamente escribiendo en mi cuarto cuando llega un camión de Estafeta y preguntan por mí, mi mamá sale, firma y le entregan un paquete... emocionada lo abro y mi hermana dice "es mío!" (porque ella estaba esperando algo) y yo: "no, tiene mi nombre!" entonces lo abrí y BOOM! Un regalo envuelto en un papel de ositos navideños lleno de cinta jajajaja y ya lo abrí y jamás, jamás podré describir mi emoción, me temblaban las manos y no dejaba de sonreír: Donde terminan los árboles de Laura Gallego... el libro que anhelaba tener y no había conseguido aquí en mi estado y más grande fue mi emoción al darme cuenta de que me lo envió una de las lectoras de fanfic... a esa personita que lo hizo: GRACIAS! No tengo palabras que expresen lo que siento, es una muestra de cariño inmensa y tu carta awwwww... para todos ustedes: saber que de alguna manera sus vidas son tocadas por lo que hago, híjole... no me cabe tanta felicidad en el pecho al saberlo ni comprensión para entender cómo es posible, pero neta, seguiré haciéndolo por ustedes, y el día que llegue a ser como la de Fifty Shades :p (autora que salió de esta página) no olvidaré mencionarlos, llevaré una lista siempre a la mano con el nombre de todos, incluyendo los anónimos, para agradecer por su apoyo :') best christmas gift ever!**

**Para aquellos que lo celebran... que pasen unas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos; no olviden DISFRUTAR los pequeños detalles, porque esos son los de mayor impacto :D y con respecto al capítulo... pues los dejaré en suspenso hasta que pase la Navidad :p**


	35. ¿Te sientes bien?

**35**

* * *

Tardé minutos en recuperarme del golpe y me llevé una mano a la cabeza, justo donde tenía el ardor y sentí que estaba sangrando. Mis ojos no terminaban de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad aunque podía escuchar la respiración de los demás.

-¿Kari?- escuché la preocupada voz de TK.

-Aquí estoy.- dije moviendo mi mano, esperando que él pudiera verme. Matt sacó su encendedor del bolsillo e iluminó un poco. Su hermano hizo lo mismo y, al menos pudimos vernos.

-¡Oh por Dios, Kari!- escuché que exclamó Joe.- ¡Te mordieron!- en ese momento ambos apagaron el encendedor asustados pero luego volvieron a prenderlo.

-Estoy bien.- dije. Takeru se acercó iluminando mi pierna y vi el horror en el rostro de todos. Tenía la marca de la dentadura y me había arrancado parte de la piel, incluso alrededor se había formado ya un charco de sangre.

-Tenemos que…- murmuró Ken.

-¡No!- ordenó TK como si hubiera entendido.

-¡Se convertirá en cualquier momento!

-¿Qué? ¡No!- grité asustada.- ¡Estoy bien!

Joe lloraba en silencio al mirarme con pena, al igual que Lady y Sora.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kari?- me preguntó Matt inclinándose para verme de frente.

-Ya les dije que bien, sólo… me duele la cabeza.

-Déjame ver.- pidió y me incliné. Levantó el encendedor y movió con cuidado mi cabello.- Es sólo un golpe pero debemos limpiar la herida cuanto antes. ¿Crees que puedas caminar?- asentí y, con su ayuda, me puse de pie.

-No cariño, yo te llevo.- dijo TK cargándome en sus brazos antes de que pudiera responderle. Le pasó el encendedor a Joe, quien, con las manos temblorosas, lo prendió. Ken me miraba con miedo, marcando una gran distancia. Y lo entendía, sabía que me convertiría de un momento a otro, aunque no pudiera sentirlo, y, si yo fuera él, también me habría alejado.

Caminamos por lo que me pareció una eternidad por aquél túnel. Yo me recargué sobre el pecho de Takeru y recordé cuando me llevó así al recién conocernos. Me di el lujo de recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado con detalle. No sabía si moriría pronto, no lo sentía, pero de ser así quería irme pensando en las cosas que me habían hecho sentir feliz los últimos días.

Él, por su parte, iba muy serio, con la mirada fija al frente del camino. Escuchaba su corazón acelerado y sabía que estaba asustado. Temía que fuera a pasarme algo y por eso no decía nada. Y entonces comprendí que su temor era perderme, si algo me pasaba… no, no debía pensar en eso.

Finalmente llegamos a un espacio grande, en donde podíamos ver claramente sin necesidad de iluminación, en el que se dividía el túnel en dos.

-¿Puedes… puedes bajarme?- le pedí a TK y él me puso en el piso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Sora con la voz entrecortada.

-Bien, sólo estoy un poco mareada.

-Es porque has perdido mucha sangre, Kari.- dijo Ken y me voltee a él. Por un momento pensé que no volvería a hablarme.

-Descansemos unos minutos antes de seguir.- dijo Matt y todos asintieron.

TK se apartó, yéndose lejos para fumar. Pasó sus manos por el cabello en exasperación y me dolió darme cuenta que se estaba alejando de mí. Justo cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mi mejor amigo se acercó sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando, antes de hablar con mis padres, tú y yo fingimos ser novios?- preguntó sonriendo y lo miré seria, sin entender a qué venía eso.- ¿Y cuando fui contigo de vacaciones a Italia y nos caímos en esa fuente… no recuerdo el nombre… mmm?

-Fontana di Trevi.- dije.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Lo recuerdas?- sonreí al vivir de nuevo cada momento de ese viaje en mi mente. Por las mejillas de Joe se escurrieron un par de lágrimas y él bajó la cabeza.

-Y no olvides cuando cumplí dieciséis y te quedaste en casa y vimos todo un maratón de películas de amor y… ¡la guerra de palomitas!- él asentía, llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eres una idiota!- gritó de pronto haciendo que los demás voltearan.- Debiste brincar antes que yo. ¡Ah, pero la señorita quería ser felizmente mordida!- dijo, entre broma y enojo y me eché a reír como siempre hacía cuando él exageraba.

-Ya me conoces, me encanta ser el centro de atención.- bromee y él soltó una carcajada.

-Como cuando cumplí diecinueve y fuimos a ese bar en Tokio donde nos regalaron sushi y tú bailaste toda la noche con el muchacho que me gustaba. Te odié tanto ese día.- reí hasta que me dolió el diafragma recordando dicha escena.

-¡Eso te pasa por fijarte en muchachos que no son gay!- le dije entre risas y escuché que los demás se nos unían. De reojo me voltee y vi que TK había dejado ya de fumar.

-Idiota… me prometiste que moriríamos juntos, de viejitos, y que nuestros cuerpos los lanzarían al mar para alimentar a los tiburones.

-Joe, todavía no me muero.- dije riéndome.- Y escuchen todos, me siento perfectamente bien, claro que me arde mucho la herida, pero es nada comparado con el dolor de cabeza. En serio no siento que vaya a transformarme en zombie y, si llegara a pasar, dispárenme en la cabeza antes de que intente comerlos.- decir aquellas palabras me costó más de lo que creía, en especial porque tuve que contener el llanto y el miedo a que fueran a hacerse realidad.

-Pues ya pasaron cuarenta minutos desde que fuiste mordida.- dijo Matt, sobresaltándome.- A Jos…- cayó un momento al mirar a Lady quien le sonrió animándolo a que siguiera hablando.- A Joseph le tomó menos de un minuto en convertirse.

-¿Lo ven? Si algo fuera a pasarme creo que habría sido ya.- los demás asintieron simplemente.- Y tú, tontito, deja de pensar que voy a morirme que, te advierto, aún tienes mucha Kari para largo rato.- le dije a Joe, limpiando sus mejillas con mi mano y dándole un beso en una.

-Vámonos ya o perderemos el avión.- escuché que dijo TK y, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba a mi lado cargándome de nuevo.

Caminamos lo que me pareció otra hora por uno de los túneles que estaba más iluminado. No sabía si era mi imaginación o en las paredes había restos de esqueletos incrustados.

El hecho de que Takeru no me hablara me estaba impacientando. Ya le había dicho que estaba bien, ¿por qué le costaba creerme? No iba a saltar y a morderlo de repente, bueno, al menos no para querer comérmelo literalmente.

Sentí enrojecerme ante mis pensamientos pero no podía evitarlo, él me provocaba como mujer y más teniéndome entre sus brazos. ¡Lo que daría por volver a la universidad y dormir nuevamente acurrucada en su pecho!

Miré mi pierna, que había dejado de sangrar hacia horas pero la herida sí se veía muy mal. Quizás necesitaría sutura para poder cerrarla. Suspiré deseosa de que la travesía terminara ya.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó, volteando a verme.

-Sí. Cansada simplemente.

-Intenta dormir, yo cuidaré de ti.- sonreí al ver su instinto protector.

-¿Sabes? Si estás cansado puedes bajarme…

-No.- respondió cortante.

-Ok…

-Soy un imbécil, no debí dejarte ahí, no debí pedirles que me esperaran…

-Hey, no…

-Todo esto es culpa mía.- espetó furioso. Sabía que los demás nos estaban oyendo pero nadie decía algo.- Mírate ahora, preciosa, esto…- en ese momento se detuvo quebrantándose por el llanto. Le pedí que me bajara y me apoyé sobre el pie izquierdo.

-Mírame a los ojos.- le pedí pero él no hizo caso.- TK, mírame a los ojos.- repetí, tomándolo de la barbilla y levantando su cara.- No es culpa tuya, nadie, de hecho, es culpable. No estábamos prevenidos para que esto pasara y no hay vuelta atrás, estoy bien, me siento bien, pero si llego a convertirme en zombie de repente, quiero que sin pensarlo me dispares directo en la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?- él me miraba, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y las mejillas rojas.- ¿De acuerdo?- asintió y lo abracé fuertemente, sin haber notado que detrás de nosotros los demás nos veían y lloraban también y que, no muy al fondo, podía verse la luz al final del túnel.

* * *

**Feliz navidad!**


	36. El lugar sagrado

**36**

* * *

Habíamos salido al sótano de una catedral aunque aún no sabíamos dónde nos hallábamos. Ken estaba conmigo dentro de la rústica cocina, en la segunda planta de la iglesia, yo sentada sobre una mesa de madera y él limpiándome la pierna. Alrededor de la herida mis venas se habían saltado y la piel se veía verdosa. La verdad no sentía más que la molestia física, como si me hubiese caído de una bicicleta y mis rodillas se rasparan, pero estaba temerosa de que el virus fuera a activarse en mi cuerpo y de buenas a primeras me convirtiera en uno de esos.

Los demás bebieron agua y galletas de avena viejas, pues era lo único que había. Matt y TK habían salido minutos antes a buscar un medio de transporte para movernos más a prisa. Sora se quedó sentada en el piso, recargada en una pared, con Ben en brazos y ambos dormían.

Por mi parte sentía el cuerpo muy pesado y de igual manera quería quedarme dormida pero Ken no me lo permitía, tenía la teoría de que podía no despertar o peor aún, despertar y ser un zombie.

Una vez me vendó la pierna me levanté impaciente por salir de ahí. Exploré un poco en los cuartos que alguna vez habían sido de mujeres y hombres que entregaron su vida al servicio de Dios, dándole completamente su tiempo y disposición. Pensé en la vida tan tranquila y relajada que era, preocupándose simplemente por organizar eventos sociales dentro de la iglesia o brigadas para llevar víveres a gente necesitada.

Nunca había sido una persona muy religiosa, crecí con creencias tradicionales pero sin sentir la necesidad de meterme a conocer los misterios del mundo espiritual.

La arquitectura de ese lugar era preciosa, con gárgolas de cemento, piso de mármol, puertas de madera… parecía un edificio del sigo XVIII, pero todo muy bien conservado. En ese momento me asomé a ver las bancas, que parecían estar listas para que se oficiara una misa de domingo. Me recargué sobre el barandal de piedra mirando hacia abajo, pensando en Dios, dando gracias por la vida que me había regalado y las personas que había puesto a mi lado, una parte de mí tenía miedo de morir, pero era más que nada el miedo a no saber qué pasaría conmigo, a dónde iría si es que existía algo más allá, así como el hecho de dejar a TK pues sabía cuánto le dolería perderme.

En ese momento mi tranquilidad fue interrumpida al abrirse las puertas de la iglesia con un fuerte impacto, me agaché de inmediato al ver dos de las criaturas grandes entrar bramando, ambas con el mismo aspecto verde putrefacto. Yo me mantuve quieta observándolas, aplastaron las bancas como si fueran hormigas y olfateaban en los rincones, supuse en búsqueda de zombies.

Pude notar que tenían marcas en el cuello, como si hubiesen sido pinchadas por una aguja grande varias veces, en su mano derecha llevaban tatuado un código pero no alcanzaba a ver qué decía o si eran números. Me pregunté si en eso era lo que los zombies mutaban y de ser así cómo lo hacían. Aunque parecían más otro experimento fallido del gobierno.

Las cosas salieron al no hallar carnada pero las puertas seguían abiertas. Dudaba que hubiera de los otros muertos cerca si estaban ellas pero no quería arriesgarme a dejar la entrada libre. En ese momento me dio una fuerte punzada en la pierna, como un calambre y no pude moverme, me tiré al piso, frotándola con las manos para que se pasara. El dolor se asemejaba al de la fractura de un hueso.

-Kari, ¿estás bien?- escuché la voz de Lady y levanté el rostro para verla.

-Sí.- respondí con dificultad.- Sólo me dio un calambre pero ya se está pasando.

-Oh, cariño…

-Hay que cerrar las puertas.- le dije apuntando hacia abajo y ella se asomó.- Entraron dos de las criaturas grandes…

-Lo sé, escuchamos los bramidos hasta la cocina, pero es peligroso bajar. Ven conmigo y volvamos con los demás.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y la abracé para poder apoyarme.

-Sabes, pienso que es un milagro el que no te hayas convertido.- dijo de pronto.- Eres afortunada.

-¿Afortunada?- reí con ironía.

-Has aguantado a pesar de haber sido mordida, mi esposo no duró ni un minuto.

-Pero no es agradable no saber qué pasará conmigo.- dije, con la voz quebrada.- Tengo miedo…- en ese momento se me escaparon las lágrimas y ella se acercó a abrazarme. Me desahogué sobre su hombro y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, parte por el llanto, parte por el temor.

-Ya, tranquila, todo estará bien…- decía, apretándome con fuerza y acariciando mi cabello.- No estás sola.

Y quizás eso era lo que más me preocupaba, que no estaba sola y que si llegaba a mutar podía hacerles daño y no quería eso.

Regresamos a la cocina y me recargué, al igual que Sora, en otra pared. Joe fue a sentarse a mi lado, me atrajo hacia él y me acomodé sobre su pecho, me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su presencia y él tarareó una vieja canción que representaba nuestra amistad y los dos adorábamos. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y volví a llorar, Joe me apretó con fuerza sin dejar de cantar.

Creo que pasó cerca de una hora para cuando me quedé dormida. Para entonces ya me sentía muy cansada, con el cuerpo pesado y el dolor de la pierna me estaba matando.

-Kari, Kari, amor, tienes que despertar.- escuché la voz de TK y con pesadez abrí los ojos.

-¿Eh?- aún me hallaba en brazos de mi amigo y sonrió cuando voltee a verlo.- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté aún dormida.

-¡Aún no se ha transformado!- escuché que Sora exclamó. Takeru sonrió y me ayudó a levantarme. Tuve que levantar el pie herido y dar brinquitos apoyándome sobre su cuello.

Matt y él nos contaron la odisea que vivieron matando zombies para poder conseguir un vehículo que funcionara. Dijeron que la ciudad estaba infestada y era indispensable que saliéramos de ahí cuanto antes. Para entonces habían pasado cerca de cinco horas desde que fui mordida y aún no sentía que fuera a convertirme, lo cual sabía que estaba inquietando a los demás.

Salimos de la catedral justo cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Íbamos en una camioneta roja rumbo al aeropuerto. Ken iba conduciendo, Lady de copiloto, atrás Matt, Sora y Joe y en el último asiento TK y yo. Él me pidió que me sentara sobre su regazo para poder subir la pierna.

Me sentía emocionada de saber que al fin seríamos libres aunque me preocupaba el hecho de no me dejaran abordar el avión, si es que éste aún no se había ido. Decidí no preocuparme por eso y me recargué sobre Takeru, escondiendo mi rostro entre su cuello, él me abrazó fuerte, atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo.- lo escuché susurrar y sonreí.

-Yo te amo más.- le respondí.

Durante el camino íbamos callados, noté que ya todos estaban cansados e incluso fastidiados. Y es que era muy estresante estar bien y que en cuestión de segundos la tranquilidad fuera perturbada por un ataque sorpresivo. Añorábamos los días en los que podíamos ir y venir con tranquilidad sin estar a la defensiva.

Llegamos al aeropuerto cerca de las 7:00pm. Al atravesar las puertas eléctricas nos hallamos con camillas, tanques de suero, militares y paramédicos, había cerca de unas treinta personas siendo revisadas por ellos.

-¡Justo a tiempo!- exclamó un hombre, cuya voz reconocí de inmediato. Era el mismo con el que TK habló en la torre de control. De estatura media, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes, llevaba un uniforme de soldado con varias insignias sobre su pecho.- Mi nombre es Marco…- dijo, luego dirigió su mirada a mi pierna.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- todos volteamos a vernos preocupados de cuál sería su reacción.

-Me han mordido.- dije y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Tenemos una mordida!- gritó y de inmediato la gente se alteró y ya tenía a dos hombres quitándome de brazos de TK.

-¡No, déjenla!- bramó él queriendo sujetarme de nuevo.

-Hay que deshacernos de ella.- dijo Marco.- Se convertirá en cualquier momento.

-¡No!- grité asustada queriendo zafarme de los brazos de esos gorilas.- Hace cinco horas que fui mordida.

-Esperen…- les ordenó.- ¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchó, hace… hace poco más de cinco horas que fui atacada.

Marco nos miró sorprendido y luego susurró algo al oído de uno de los hombres quien sólo asintió. Me soltaron y TK se acercó para que me apoyara en él.

-Vengan conmigo.- dijo. Y todos lo seguimos.

Entramos a otra sala en donde había varias camillas y algunas personas con batas blancas que observaban algo en una laptop. Éstas fueron sorprendidas al vernos entrar. Marco le pidió a Takeru que me dejara sobre una camilla y él me ayudó a sentarme.

-¡Está mordida!- exclamó una mujer, de lentes gruesos, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Sí, pero no está infectada.- respondió el militar.

-¿Qué!- escuché que más de uno exclamó al unísono.

-Hace más de cinco horas que fue atacada.

-¡Sorprendente!- exclamó otro hombre, de piel morena y ojos marrones.

-¿Quieren decirnos qué rayos pasa?- preguntó Sora cruzándose de brazos.

-Madeline, ¿nos harías el favor?- le pidió Marco a la rubia y ella asintió.

Nos dio una pequeña introducción sobre la composición química de nuestra sangre, cómo se hallaban enlazadas las moléculas de ADN, cómo se generaban los anticuerpos, en fin. Pasó luego a explicarnos lo que le sucedía a una persona cuando se transformaba, cómo ésta iba perdiendo vitalidad en el cuerpo y las únicas funciones que le quedaban eran la de respirar y comer. Nos dijo incluso cómo fue desarrollado el virus y que éste se transmitía por contacto sanguíneo en cuestión de segundos.

-Eres un caso sorprendente, Kari.- dijo Madeline al terminar la explicación.-Es muy probable que tu cuerpo haya rechazado el virus debido a la cantidad de anticuerpos y en tu sangre…

-Está la cura.- terminé la frase y ella asintió.

-¿Eso es posible?- preguntó TK, apretando mi mano con fuerza.

-Tendremos que hacerle exámenes, revisar su sangre, estudiarla por semanas…- respondió Marco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Joe asustado.- ¿Semanas?- el hombre asintió. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró un militar, con sus brazos tatuados y de cabello castaño.

-Señor, el avión acaba de aterrizar, el piloto manda decir que prepare a la gente pues partirá en media hora.

-Encárgate de eso.- le pidió Marco.

-No puedo quedarme aquí.- dije nerviosa.- Por favor déjeme ir.

-Lo lamento mucho, Hikari, pero no puedo arriesgarme a mandarte así.

-¿Por qué no? Ustedes han dicho que no estoy infectada…

-Es probable.- me corrigió Madeline.- Pero aún no lo sabemos con seguridad, tendremos que revisarte antes.

-No…- se me quebró la voz y empecé a llorar.- Por favor no.

-Marco, Marco, escuche, por favor…- le pidió TK angustiado.- No puedo irme sin ella, por favor…

-Escucha hijo, siento mucho esto pero es probable que en ella se halle la cura para arreglar éste desorden.

-Pero…- quise alegar.

-Kari se queda y ustedes se van, así que por favor les pido amablemente que pasen a la sala para que sean revisados antes de abordar.

-¡No!- gritó TK furioso.- No pienso irme sin ella.

-He dado una orden y quiero que todos la cumplan por las buenas. Sería muy doloroso tener que perder gente sólo por su terquedad.- le amenazó el militar y luego salió de ahí.

Mis compañeros voltearon a verme con pena, esperando a que dijera algo, pero lo único que salía de mi pecho era una enorme pena mezclada con miedo, convertida en llanto que no me dejaba hablar.

* * *

**Últimos capítulos :D**


	37. No es un adiós

**37**

* * *

Ya casi todos se hallaban arriba del avión que en cuestión de minutos arrancaría para llevarlos a un destino seguro en donde pudieran rehacer su vida normalmente dejando atrás aquella horrible tormenta.

A mí me habían acostado sobre la camilla, Madeline se encargó de tomar muestras de mi piel alrededor de la herida y sangre, así como de saliva y orina. Me pidieron que descansara por esa noche pues a la mañana siguiente me harían más estudios. Pero yo me hallaba ansiosa, tenía miedo de quedarme aunque me aseguraron que si todo salía bien en un par de meses podría viajar para reencontrarme con los demás.

Me preocupaba el hecho de dejar solo a TK, que, aunque sabía estaría bien con Matt y Sora, no sería suficiente, y conociéndolo, la angustia al no saber de mí no lo dejaría dormir.

La puerta se abrió y entró Joe casi de puntitas y se acercó a la camilla, yo me levanté, sentándome en ésta.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó, y por su tono de voz supe que había estado llorando.

-Bien.- respondí intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible.- Algo asustada, pero sé que estaré bien.

-Kari, eres muy valiente.- dijo.- Siempre te he admirado por eso y siempre lo haré. El hecho de que volvieras por mí, tantas cosas que has perdido y aún así sigues aquí, luchando por vivir.- se me salieron las lágrimas al escuchar a mi amigo decir esto.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, bonita, y sé que podrá parecer una eternidad pero volveremos a vernos.

Abracé a mi amigo con toda la fuerza que había dentro de mí. Lloré, no porque me doliera, no porque estuviera asustada, sino porque sabía cuánto iba a necesitarlo y extrañarlo. Joe era sumamente importante en mi vida y sería una tortura estar sin él.

-Te quiero mucho…- susurré dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, Kari.- respondió, besándome de vuelta.

Tras un par de abrazos más nos despedimos y él salió para darle entrada a TK. Éste llegó con sus mejillas rojas, los ojos cristalinos y el cabello despeinado. Sonreí al verlo y se sentó a mi lado en la camilla.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté, sabiendo de inmediato la respuesta y él negó con la cabeza.

-Eres una niña caprichosa y terca.- dijo, sin voltear a verme, jugando con sus manos.- Al principio cuando te conocí creí que estabas chiflada pero ahora me doy cuenta que estás loca. Sólo a ti se te ocurre arriesgar el pellejo por personas que no conoces. Tu curiosidad no tiene límites, Hikari y…- pasó saliva pues ya la voz se le estaba quebrando y continuó.- Voy a extrañarte demasiado.- sentí una pesadez en el pecho y se me partió el alma al escucharlo decir esto. Volteó, ya con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro y me mordí el labio reprimiendo un puchero.

Él se acercó y sin que lo sintiera me tomó en sus brazos y me acomodó en su regazo. Sabía que no debía perder así el tiempo pero era inevitable llorar. Iba a extrañar a TK tanto o quizás más de lo que extrañaba a mi familia. Aunque sabía que no era una despedida oficial algo dentro de mí me decía que no me hiciera ilusiones, después de todo, aún no sabían con certeza si estaba libre o no de la infección.

Levanté el rostro, ya un poco más calmada, y él me limpió las mejillas con su mano. Nos miramos a los ojos diciéndonos todas esas cosas que no podían ser explicadas con palabras. Me acerqué a él bajando mi vista a sus labios y sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura, lo besé siendo correspondida de inmediato y le entregué en ese pequeño instante un poco de todo el amor que le tenía. Takeru se apartó pegando su frente a la mía de forma que podía sentir su respiración.

-Te amo.- dije, sonriendo y él me miró a los ojos.

-Yo te amo más.- respondió y volvió a besarme.

La puerta se abrió y Marco entró con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

-El avión está por despegar, señor Takaishi, sólo lo están esperando.- TK asintió. Me miró a los ojos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego, preciosa.- susurró a mi oído y tras dirigirle una mirada hostil al militar, salió de ahí.

Marco me explicó sobre unas pruebas que me harían, algunas serían un poco dolorosas pero todo era para asegurarme que estaba libre del virus y hallar una cura para deshacer el desastre del gobierno; también me dijo que las criaturas enormes que vimos fueron creadas para matar únicamente zombies y a través del olfato percibían a quienes tuvieran la sangre contaminada con el virus.

Mi mente se perdió en los recuerdos del pasado, reviviendo cada escenario sin dejarme descansar. Algunas personas entraron y salieron del lugar pero yo ni siquiera quise moverme para ver quiénes eran. Clavé los ojos al techo y por un instante, antes de ser sorprendida por el bramido de un zombie, pensé que quizá, después de todo, sí moriría ahí.

Entre varios militares ataron al zombie a otra camilla apretando fuerte sus manos y piernas; yo me senté contemplando todo con miedo.

-¿Qué hacen?- le pregunté a Marco.

-Tranquila, lo mantendremos aquí para hacerle estudios.

-¿Qué!- en ese momento entró Madeline con una jeringa en las manos y le inyectó algo al podrido cadáver en el brazo.

-Hemos mezclado algunos antibióticos con tu sangre y queremos observar si hay algún cambio.- dijo la rubia muy tranquila. Noté que el zombie dejó de bramar y parecía haberse quedado dormido.

-Tranquila Hikari, no te dejaremos sola.- añadió Marco con una media sonrisa.

* * *

**Penúltimo capítulo... sí, sí acabaré ésta historia para antes de año nuevo!**

**Awwwww chicos, no me despediré aún pero sí les adelanto que durante el mes de enero voy a estar ausente por estos rumbos, podrán verme a mediados del mes que entra en colaboración con Owl9, estén al pendiente de su perfil porque tenemos una historia que ufff jajajaja. De mi cosecha, tengo cuatro historias en puerta que encantada iré publicando en el transcurso del año PERO, antes tengo algo más importante que terminar y se los adelanto: en Febrero enviaré mi primer libro a una editorial esperando que lo acepten, en Abril me dicen si será publicado o no, pero claro, para ser una novela lleva muchos detalles o sea no he dormido! Ahora veo que no es "tan sencillo" hacer capítulos de 15 hojas en word jajajaja pero ME ENCANTA y estoy segura que a ustedes también les gustará! :D y bueno, tengo mi plan B en caso de que ahí no quieran publicarlo jajaja... me acuerdo que hace casi un año les dije que éste 2012 haría lo que fuera por dedicarme a la escritura, pues es lo que me apasiona y bueno, heme aquí :p**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, sobre todo los ánimos que me brindan al decirme "eres una excelente escritora!", tomé la decisión de CREER sus palabras y seguir mi sueño y bueno, ya hasta elegí a los actores que quiero protagonicen mi novela cuando sea llevada a la pantalla grande :p jajajaja...**


	38. Un nuevo comienzo

**38**

* * *

Tres meses después…

Desperté con la luz del sol entrando por el balcón, Takeru dejó la charola mientras atravesaba las ligeras y blancas cortinas en sólo su ropa interior negra, se recargó en el barandal y contempló la ciudad mientras lo miré sentada en la cama y sonreí despacio, pues era lo que había esperado durante mucho tiempo. Él volteó a verme de reojo, apenas moviendo la cabeza, sonrió y bajó la mirada un tanto sonrojado, se dio vuelta hacia mí y se recargó en el barandal del balcón observándome mientras desayunaba.

Miré todo el cuarto, muebles de madera, todo a juego siendo blanco y café, me extrañó que no hubiera más color pero aun así me agradaba, libros por todas partes, un tanto desordenado pero se veía bien, un librero al fondo en frente de mí, una mesa de trabajo a mi derecha cerca del balcón, plantas afuera donde estaba mi hombre y el pequeño gatito saliendo de debajo de la cama para jugar con él presionándose a sus piernas.

En ese momento vi una foto mía en la televisión y alcancé el control remoto que estaba en el buró a mi lado izquierdo y subí un poco el volumen.

-_… y así es como se ha logrado volver a la vida a más de trecientas personas en Japón gracias a la valiente donación de sangre de la joven Hikari Yagami, quien al ser atacada en una capilla…_- el conductor contó la historia de cómo fui presa del zombie y al recodar ese momento sentí una punzada en el tobillo justo donde ahora quedaba la cicatriz de la mordida. Seguí escuchando el noticiero y en los primeros comerciales apagué el televisor.

Terminé el desayuno y antes de acabar de masticar el último bocado, Takeru entró y tomó la charola, llevándosela a la cocina, nuestro pequeño gatito lo siguió y él cerró la puerta al salir y me tomé un momento para respirar despacio y estirarme; me sentía plena, y sonreí de oreja a oreja, planeaba salir al centro de la ciudad a caminar, despejarme un rato del encierro, aunque me sentía tan feliz que decidí consentirme; pensé en tener algo de sexo matutino y, como si leyera mi pensamiento, él entró a la habitación y se puso de rodillas a los pies de la cama, levantó la sábana un poco mientras me miraba traviesamente. Asentí y él entró debajo de ellas, miré al techo mientras intenté adivinar qué tan alto iba a subir de acuerdo a los besos suaves y tibios que fue dejando; sentí su piel deslizándose por mis pantorrillas, me besó levemente las rodillas y comenzó a rozar sus labios arriba y abajo en la parte interna de mis muslos.

Yo ya estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y jugué con su cabello debajo de la sábana. Respiré cada vez más pesado y a pesar de que no había vecinos que escucharan, no quise hacer ruido para que se conservara el ambiente matutino.

Finalmente lo sentí mordisqueando entre mis piernas sobre la ropa interior, jugaba levemente con mi clítoris y lo presionaba cuidadosamente con sus dientes, una mordida muy leve sobre la tela, sentí un rayo de electricidad corriendo hasta la nuez de mi cabeza y gemí, sentí donde su boca esbozó una sonrisa e inhalé de golpe al sentir su lengua completamente fuera y lamiendo mis panties despacio, deslizándolas hacia abajo, sentí que cayeron de mis tobillos no lo pensé más y lo presioné hacia mí de nuevo, su cabello rozando mis muslos y sentí cómo él tomó velocidad, rápidamente lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos aquí y allá, mi cadera instintivamente comenzó a moverse atrás y adelante, sabía que el clímax estaba cerca, lo presioné aún más hacia mí y sentí la punta de su lengua entrando dentro de mí haciendo pequeños círculos con ella mientras movía su cabeza entrando y saliendo lentamente, me volvía loca, el cuarto parecía un horno y me di cuenta que no, sólo era mi cuerpo en llamas.

Sudé y gemí más alto y justo cuando iba a alcanzar el clímax él se detuvo por completo y pasó su lengua de abajo hacia arriba una sola vez sobre mi clítoris palpitante. Tuve el orgasmo más intenso que recordara haber tenido y grité mientras arquee la espalda y me aferré a su cabello y a las sábanas, sentí cómo escurría y sonreí entre gemidos al sentirlo lamiendo y bebiéndome despacio mientras apretó mis muslos con sus manos.

Susurré un gracias mientras levantaba la sábana y lo vi subiendo, dando pequeños besos en mi vientre y por mis costados, arañando mi espalda y deteniéndose en mis pechos, pasó su lengua alrededor de los pezones y comenzó a soplar despacio, sentí el frío aire golpear sobre las áreas con su saliva y sentí que él sonrió y empezó a besar mis senos lentamente, intentando no dejar un solo poro descubierto. Besó el área entre mis pechos y subió por mi cuello, posó su cuerpo sobre el mío y una vez alcanzando mi rostro susurró de manera casi inaudible:

-Hola, amor.- sonreí y, sin devolverle el saludo, lo jalé a mí, besándolo apasionadamente y de manera lenta; dejé que nuestras lenguas jugaran libremente mientras tomé su miembro y comencé a acariciarlo rápidamente.

Escuché que él respiraba fuerte por la nariz y empezó a gemir mientras arañé su espalda. Seguí trabajando en su erecto pene, moví la otra mano hacia su trasero y mientras cerré los ojos comencé a explorarlo, recorriendo mis dedos por su piel sabía que estaba cerca del clímax y al sentir su miembro palpitando comencé a ponerlo contra mi clítoris, moviéndolo en círculos sobre mi zona, reí entre besos y él también, gemimos casi al unísono y él se aferró de la cabecera de la cama mientras se separaba del beso. Mordí su labio mientras lo miré directamente a los ojos, él agachó la cabeza y se ubicó en posición, y antes de que dijera algo comenzó a descender sobre mí.

Sentí cómo entraba y cerré los ojos lanzando un gemido inicial hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, él gimió y me besó, moviendo sus caderas, presionándose más contra mí mientras dejé salir un quejido suave entre el beso. Nuestras caderas chocaron despacio mientras él se movió dentro y fuera de mí, sonreí al saber que era bueno, encontró mi punto G con facilidad y abusó de él haciendo tener orgasmo tras orgasmo.

Sabía que la cama estaba arruinada por sudor y jugos de los dos, fruto de los orgasmos que habíamos tenido respectivamente, pero en ese momento no pensé en nada más que en lo delicioso que se sentía, y me entregué a ese orgasmo que me hizo gritar y provocó que mi cuerpo se endureciera por un par de segundos. Él gimió fuerte también, teniendo su clímax al mismo tiempo. Me apretó contra sí y besé su pecho mientras se mecía un par de veces más.

Inhalé en cada entrada, un suspiro corto pero bello, él besó mi frente una y otra vez diciendo te amo entre besos, acomodó mi cabello y me besó una vez más, mordiendo mi labio al terminar y acostándose a mi lado mientras ambos intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

Me di cuenta que en todo este tiempo su mano nunca dejó mi cuello y siguió jugando con mi cabello; giré la cabeza hacia él y noté que me miraba con una sonrisa leve pero dulce.

-¿Todo esto por un desayuno? Tendré que hacerte uno más seguido.

-Por favor hazlo.- contesté con una sonrisa.

-Quiero ir a la ciudad un poco, caminar y ver todo, ¿quieres venir, preciosa?- sonreí porque es lo que quería y él me había leído el pensamiento.

-Claro que sí, amor. Quiero ir a ver a Joe pero... deja que arregle éste desorden primero.- dije, haciéndole notar el mar de fluidos de sudor semen y demás fruto de nuestra pasión.

Ambos reímos levemente y él me ayudó a cambiar las sábanas y cobija y se las llevó al cuarto de lavandería. Caminé alrededor del departamento en una de sus camisas de botón negras, cubriéndome hasta la mitad de los muslos y mordí una manzana mientras recorría mi mano por todos los lugares que tocó.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Y con esto termino awwww... muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo! Neta, cuando comencé a escribir pensé "neeee, no es una buena historia y van a llamarme ridícula" jajaja y entonces conseguí una "editora" a quien le estuve enviando los capítulos antes de publicarlos para que los revisara y me dijo "HAZLO!" se enamoró de la trama y así es como decidí hacerlo :p y gracias a su apoyo y sus ánimos fue que le di vida :D**

**Con respecto al libro ufff GRACIAS, no sé qué decirles, simplemente que hagan brujería/misas/oraciones o cualquier cosa que sea de su fe para que lo acepten y publiquen jajaja :') mil gracias por todo y bueno, como les había dicho antes, me tomaré un mes de vacaciones, pero no se librarán de mí, aún tengo una historia incompleta (estoy consciente de ello) y muchas otras a las que les iré dando vida para que ustedes las disfruten.**

**Sin más, me despido dándoles las gracias nuevamente y deseándoles un feliz y próspero año nuevo, lleno de bendición y abundancia! :D**


End file.
